DIVERSION EN EL SANTUARIO
by Yui-3000
Summary: ¡¡COMPLETO! Kanon nuevamente se mete en problemas en el santuario desencadenando en divertidas persecuciones entre todos los santos dorados y de bronce, contando con los dolores de cabeza de SaorI
1. A toda accion hay una reacción

Por problemas que tuve en mi cuenta en ff.net tengo que volver a subir mi fic "Desde el principio" ^-^ espero que no haya ningún problema, no olviden dejar sus reviews ^^

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPÍTULO 1: A TODA ACCIÓN... HAY UNA REACCIÓN

¿DE LA MISMA INTENCIDAD?

Es un hermoso y caluroso día en el Santuario, todo es paz y tranquilidad después de todas las guerra vividas por todos los caballeros tanto de bronce como los dorados, que por cierto ahora se encuentran precisamente todos ellos en este lugar, cada uno remodelando su templo, como quedo después de lo de Hades... un reverendo desastre... pero eso no era todo, junto con ellos ahora estaban Kanon y el que todaaa la serie estuvo muerto: Aioros, junto con un nuevo Docko joven, pero no era la única sorpresa que se tenía, nooo, su diosa Saori o mejor dicho Atena ha decidido que a todos sus fieles seguidores y a recompensa de todos sus sacrificios por ella, les ha de dar un sueldo para que hagan con él lo que quieran (Lo que me lleva a una pregunta ¿De donde demonios antes los caballeros dorados sacaban el dinero para subsistir?); lo que sea, por lo que cada uno esta feliz sobre todos los dorados que ahora sí podrán hacer lo que siempre quisieron... y este anuncio había sido dado hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, en el salón del Gran Maestro, después de las formalidades cada caballero dorado partió a su respectiva casa, dejando a Saori junto con sus siempre fieles caballeros de bronce y.... Kanon (Que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, sea dicho) ... ella se prepara para bajar por todas las escaleras que pasan por todaaas las casas dispuesta a hacer un recorrido por el pueblo, y detrás de ella todos los demás, cuanto ya ha puesto un pie en el primer escalón, alguien "accidentalmente" le pisa el vestido y lo más lógico ocurre después...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Cae rodando como costal de papas hasta la casa de Afrodita y sigue su curso....–

- ¡¡Saori!! – Gritan los 5 caballeros, al momento que tanto Seiya como Shiru corren "tras ella" (Que por cierto ya va llegando a Acuario y si sigue a sí en pocos minutos podrá rodar hasta el pueblo, si quiere) Y mientras que estos valerosos caballeros tratan de "Salvarla" una vez más, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun miran con mala cara a quien ha sido el culpable de todo esto.

- O...oigan... no me miren así... fue un accidente...– Dice dificultosamente Kanon –

- ¡¡Pero que torpe eres!! – Grita Ikki del coraje – Con esta graciosada cuando por fin detengan a Saori, ella nos va a degollar... a pesar de ser una diosa tiene un carácter de los mil demonios... - 

- No creo que sea para tanto... – Comenzando a dar unos pasos atrás 

- Ja! Eso es lo que tu crees, desde que Seiya le hizo lo mismo hace un tiempo, ahora cree que nosotros atentamos contra ella... has de creer semejante tontería... – Dice Hyoga al cruzarse de brazos –

- Sobre todo por que quedó toda mayugada, aplastada, arañada, mareada y llena de moretones por todos los lados posible, en pocas palabras nosotros después de una batalla nos vemos mejor que ella... – Dice Shun desglosando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como Saori había sido casi vendada en su totalidad y parecía más momia de una película barata que diosa –

- Si, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que a ella se le ocurra usar esos vestidos tan largos, que parecen batas de dormir – 

- Si, pero tu tienes la culpa de que otra vez se haya caído y si tenemos suerte se matará al caerse a un barranco y si tenemos más suerte Seiya también se caerá –

- Bueno, para eso no hay que tener suerte, Seiya con o sin motivo siempre se cae a un barranco – Corrige Hyoga un tanto pensativo

- Lo que sea,–Interviene Ikki– Como nosotros nunca tenemos la suerte de que alguien por fin se deshaga de Saori y lo más seguro es que sobrevivirá; mala hierba nunca muere, pero nosotros no, cuando quiera desquitarse con alguien –Viendo cruelmente a Kanon –

- Heee, yo pues quisiera hacer algo por ustedes mis queridos compañeros de grupo, ustedes que son como mis hermanos, los afamados caballeros de bronce –

- No nos intentes adularnos por que si nosotros vamos a morir, ¡¡TU!! Te vendrás con nosotros – Caminando lentamente hacia Kanon un Ikki sin muy buenas intenciones seguido de Hyoga y un Shun que aunque (para variar) no le gusta pelear, sabe que es mejor llevar al responsable antes de que a el también le vaya como en feria –

- ¡¡Atrápenlo!! – Ordena Ikki y los tres se lanzan contra Kanon que corre como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el Gran salón, seguido de cerca, muy de cerca  –

- No te me escapas – Grita Hyoga y brinca para caerle encima pero "de puro milagro, de quien sabe cual dios" logra esquivarlo un Kanon que no sabe ni que hacer – 

- Hay por que a mí, Saga bien me dijo que nunca me juntara con estos locos, que cuando uno esta con ellos algo malo tiende a pasar, por que no le hice caso – Se dice al momento de dar un brinco para eludir a Shun y seguir así su carrera hasta la salida del salón en donde Ikki ya lo espera –

- No tienes salida, mejor ríndete – Apuntando con el dedo - (Eso me sonó muy  familiar, bah!! Debo de dejar de ver caricaturas con Shun) – Pensó –

Mientras tanto Kanon no sabía que hacer, pero Hyoga levantándose del gran golpe que se dio en la cara al caer sobre el piso en lugar de Kanon, decide vengarse -

- ¡¡Polvo de diamante!! – Con esto congela el suelo para hacer que se resbalará Kanon cosa que logra pero no de la manera deseada –

- ¡¡No, no, no, hacía acá no, gira idiota, gira!!  – Dice un desesperado Ikki moviendo las manos delante suyo al ver como Kanon patina sobre el hielo rápidamente pero en dirección a Ikki, sin poder frenar –

- Ahhhhhh – Grita Kanon-

- Ahhhhhh – Grita Ikki – Y ambos se estrella cayendo "Nuevamente" alguien por esas escaleras. ( Presiento todos lo que quieran pasar por ahí les conviene tener seguro de vida jejeje)

Ikki: @_@

Kanon: @_@ 

Así terminan ambos en la casa de Phycis, lo que no saben es que en su trayecto cayeron sobre Afrodita quien ahora esta tan plano una estampilla.

Afro: @_@ Ha, pero ¿Que? – Recobrando el conocimiento y viendo primeramente a Ikki quien al momento de aplastar a Afro "rebotó" hacia un jardín de rosas en donde yace inconsciente y lleno de espinas hasta en los lugares menos insospechados, al ver eso Afro se enoja por que eran sus mejores plantas, y va a reclamarle - ¡¡PERO QUE TE PASA!! – Agarrando de la camisa a Ikki quien comienza a recobrase – 

- ¡¡Arg!! Rayos ya veo por que Saori ahora esta como esta, debió habérsele revuelto el cerebro por todas la vueltas que debió haber tenido – Se dice al momento de ver a un Afro rojo de la cara, pero no es maquillaje, es de ... furia - 

- ¡Como te atreves a arruinar mis mejores rosas diabólicas, mereces que te maté por eso!

- Cálmate te explicaré...- Intentando quitar la mano de Afro de su playera –

- No, yo te explicaré a ti, esas rosas – Señalándolas – Iban a entrar a un concurso de jardinería y ahora con tu aparición están arruinadas, mereces que tu, tu....— Ya no soportando el coraje y lanzando, lejos, muy lejos a Ikki fuera de su casa antes de que olvidara que pertenecían al mismo bando, casualmente por ahí afuera iban pasando tanto Shun como Hyoga que ven algo en el cielo que se acerca lentamente hacía ellos – 

- Mira Hyoga ¿Que será eso? –

- No se, parece un pájaro

- No, es avión -

- Que tal si es un Ovni, ya vez que encuentras de todo en estos días – Ambos se miran y contestan – Nah!! 

- No mira tiene una forma muy extraña además de que trae algo rojo y azul – Dice Shun y los dos agudizan la vista hasta que comienzan a notar la forma de lo que está a punto de aplastarlos –

- ¡¡IKKI!! – Gritan al unísono al momento de quitarse del trayecto del "bólido Ikki" quien se estrella fuertemente en el suelo dejando su figura bien marcada –

- @_@ -

- ¡¡HERMANO!! – Corriendo Shun a su ayuda mientras que Hyoga indiferente a lo ocurrido coge un palito que había por ahí para picotearlo y ver si seguía con vida –  I_I UUUU

******************************

En otro lado, Seiya y Shiru han llegado hasta una Saori que no tiene buena cara, y como nooooo, rodó por Phycis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario hasta que de pura chiripa Milo que pasea por ahí vio como un enorme bulto con vestido caía velozmente hasta él, y de no haber sido por su técnica restricción él hubiera quedado mas plano que una hoja.

- ¡¡No me toques, Seiya!! – Intentando Saori incorporarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba se volvía a caer y no era por que estuviera herida (¿Será que los dioses nunca se rompen nada de nada?), si no que estaba completamente, absolutamente mareada –

- Vamos Saori, no creo que sea el momento de hacerte la fuerte, te ayudaremos – Interviene Shiryu intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero solo recibe un mirada de asesino por parte de ella –

- Glup!! –

- Ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra ponerme un mano encima o ya verán lo que es estar en problemas – Dice Saori a Seiya, Shiryu y un Milo que intenta aguantarse la risa de verla – 

- Pero como se atreven, yo que soy un diosa la famosísima Atena, por que me tocó tener por guardaespaldas a unos incompetentes que lo único que hacen bien es sangrar por todo lados y llenarme de problemas cada vez que pueden Grrrr ( ¡¡Momento!! Pero si es ella la que siempre esta llenado de dolores de cabeza a los bronce, con sus innumerables secuestros!!) – Refunfuña al momento de que como puede se agarra de una columna y ve como todo se mueve de una lado para otro, pero valiéndole un bledo intenta caminar, cosa que hace muy chistosamente... se mueve de un lado para otro y para rematar con el vestido roto y sucio hace un lindo cuadro como si estuviera borracha y regresará de una buena fiesta... y así como puede se va de la casa de Escorpión y comienza su travesía hasta su Templo –

- Y... alguien podría explicarme que pasó aquí – Habla finalmente Milo –

- Saori se cayó – Es lo único que dice Seiya ocasionado una gota en Milo –

- No me digas, si no me dices ni cuenta me doy – Dando un suspiro de resignación y volteando como única esperanza a Shiryu –

- Pues verás, Saori tuvo la gran idea de bajar al pueblo ¿A que? Ni me lo preguntes cada día esta más loca, y cuando ella piso un escalón "alguien" le piso el vestido y.... - 

- jajajaja y rodó colina abajo hasta acá jajaja – Empieza a reírse a mandíbula abierta Milo que hasta el estómago tiene que agarrase – 

- Oye, yo no le veo la gracia – Se queja Seiya – 

- Tu no, pero yo sí jajajajaja – 

*******************

Y volviendo con Shun y Hyoga, el primero trata de "revivir" a su hermano, literalmente hablando y el segundo sigue con el mismo palo picoteando al mismo Ikki quien no aparenta moverse...

- Hay Hyoga presiento que ya se murió mi hermano – Comenzando a sollozar –

- No te pases, a este cuando alguien logré matarlo será el día mas memorable en la tierra – Viendo a Shun para luego fijar su atención en lo que estaba antes, es decir: Picotear a Ikki, de pronto este comienza mover los ojos como queriendo despertar al instante Shun esta a su lado –

- Ikki, responde dime algo hermano, por favor –

- Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mamí – Tanto Shun como Hyoga se quedan estupefactos por esa frase y Hyoga decide hacerlo reaccionar –

- Vamos  a ver Ikki, te duele, te duele... – Encontrando otro palo con una punta afilada y comenzando a picotearlo en el estómago, pero esto no funciona, Ikki no parece reaccionar y Hyoga decide hacerlo con más fuerza – Ikki, vamos día algo más TE DUELE, TE DUELE – Aplicando mucho más fuerza y de pronto –

- ¡¡CLARO QUE SI ME DUELE GANZO!! – Recobrando la conciencia de una no muy buena manera, agarrando la barita de Hyoga y carbonizándola en el acto y no era al único que iba a carbonizar si no con todo y el dueño del dicho palo -

- Hay, Ikki lo hice para hacerte volver a la realidad, no seas tan gruñón – Dice Hyoga con unas múltiples gotitas de sudor en la cabeza –

- Hay, no me digas pero para eso tenias que estarme golpeando ¿No es así? – 

- No seas exagerado yo nunca te golpeé –

- No pero yo sí lo haré – Lanzándose tras un Hyoga que pone a prueba el famoso "pisa que te alcanzo" ante la mirada de un Shun que por un lado estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviera con vida y por otra de que ahora era Hyoga el que se iba a ir de viaje al otro mundo –

- ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las mano encima! ¡Terminarás siendo un ave desplumada!

- Eso si me alcanzas primero ¡Gallina Flameada! – Contesta Hyoga quien corre a todo lo que puede pero Ikki no se queda atrás y empieza a generar ataques de fuego que hace que Hyoga congelé el piso que tiene en frente y se deslice por él – Si a la primera no funciona, prueba otra vez... – Se dice con una sonrisa pícara mientras se resbala en el hielo y se aleja rápidamente de Ikki –

- ¡Te atraparé! ¡Te convertiré en comida congelada! – Grita Ikki que también se desliza sobre el Hielo, Hyoga lo ve pero no hace caso hasta que voltea al frente y ve que se le termina el camino de hielo en un árbol y se da cuenta que él se dirige exactamente a el - ¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Mamaaaaaaa!! –Ikki se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar y se frena justo a tiempo para ver como el árbol tiene una gran sacudida y en sus raíces hay alguien tirado –

Hyoga: @_@ 

- Ahora es mi turno – Se dice Ikki con una sonrisa malévola al momento de agarrar "toda" una rama del dichoso árbol y comenzar a picotear a Hyoga, a todo esto Shun se acerca, ahora para tratar de revivir a su otro compañero –

- Uff!! Esto va para largo...- Dice Shun –

**- FIN DEL UNO -**


	2. ¿Policias o ladrones?

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 2: "POLICÍAS Y LADRONES O SERÁ RATONES?"

Luego de los pequeños incidentes ocurridos con Ikki y  Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori con Milo, cada uno esta en lo suyo pero hay alguien que falta y ese es Kanon, en donde se metió?

En unas pequeñas ruinas ya casi a las afueras del Santuario un sujeto se desliza sutilmente entre las sombras... bueno en realidad es pleno día y no hay ni sombras y el calor esta a todo dar, pero aun así le da más suspenso ¿No?... ¿En que estaba? a sí, y este individuo entra sigilosamente a las ruinas observando sobre su hombro que nadie lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí, da un suspiro de alivio cuando alguien que sale detrás suyo le pone una mano en su hombro y...

- ¡¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Grita con toda su fuerza y esta a punto de echarse a correr cuando la otra persona lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo y dice –

- ¡Ya basta Kanon! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa a ti?! – Kanon al descubrir de quien es la voz deja de gritar y se voltea –

- Saga –

- Hasta que te das cuenta, a ver dime ¿Que hiciste ahora? –Respirando resignado, sabiendo que para que actuara así Kanon era por que o había echo algo malo o había echo algo malo, no había de donde escoger.

-Yooooo Saga, yo no hice nada – Intentando poner su mejor cara de cachorro a medio morir –

- Deja de hacer eso, sabes bien que nunca funciono eso conmigo y nunca va a funcionar, así que habla – Poniendo cara de mamá regañona - O prefieres que te haga hablar por la fuerza... –Sonriendo malévolamente –

- No, no, no, no déjalo así, ¡hablaré! ¡hablaré! te lo juro pero ni se te ocurra enviarme de nuevo a la Antártica con la otra dimensión, pesque un resfriado y estuve en cama 3 semanas ¡Todo por tu culpa! – Recordando todo lo que sufrió no solo por la enfermedad, si no que había sido Camus el designado a darle de comer, y heee eso significaba o morir primero de pulmonía o de diarrea por la comida de Camus, es como decirlo, ¡Horrible! Algo imposible de digerir; si es que puedes comértela en primer lugar, así que el pobre de Kanon además de soportar la gripe, bajo de peso por que cada vez que podía tiraba la comida a una plantita que tenía ahí en su cuarto, y no esta por demás decir que la dichosa planta murió en poco tiempo... ¿Porque habrá sido?

- Entonces, dime que fue lo que hiciste ahora, que por nada estas aquí como ratón asustadizo, algo me dice que esta vez la hiciste en grande – Dice Saga al momento de cruzarse de brazos a esperara una explicación –

- Hay Saga, jejeje pues verás como te lo puedo decir, eh pues yo... estaba y luego Saori y... ahora sabe lo que se siente ser un balón y...

Y bueno mientras Kanon logra explicar la situación o dar un viaje por el mundo con aerolíneas Saga, lo que suceda primero, volvamos con los otros que integran esta historia, vamos con Ikki, Hyoga y Shun, que por cierto el primero aún sigue intentando reanimar al segundo que parece que se dio, pero bien dado, el golpe en el árbol y no se despierta.

- Oye Ikki, me esta preocupando Hyoga, no despierta – Dice Shun quien ve como Ikki no le hace caso por que (Y no pregunten de donde) saco una navajita para hacer a la rama que arranco una punta muy, muy afilada y hacer reaccionar a Hyoga, por la buenas o por las malas y ¿Adivinen cual escogió él? 

- @_@ - Hyoga ve toda la constelación de su signo junto con algunos pajaritos volando o ¿Serán cisnecitos?, bueno da igual, el chiste es que algo ve el pobre – 

- Hermano ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? – Viendo como Ikki ha termino su ardua labor y se prepara a realmente a "picar" a Hyoga y no es exactamente en la espalda, es más abajo, o sí...

- @_@ -

- Haber Shun, agárralo y ni si te ocurra soltarlo – Poniendo a Hyoga en brazos de Shun, dando Hyoga la espalda a un Ikki que se retuerce de gusto por lo que va hacer – Oh sí, ahora vas a ver Ganso, que es meterse con el Ave Fénix, jejeje – Alza la varita afilada al cielo, esta brilla con el sol y se prepara - ¡¡Haber que se siente!! ¡¡¿TE DUELE?!! – 

- ¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! - Dando en el blanco, haciendo que Hyoga no solo despierte de golpe si no que tira a Shun al piso del dolor que tiene al momento de echarse a correr –

- JAJAJAJAJA – Ríe Ikki quien hasta el piso se ha caído y se revuelca de que no se aguanta – JAJAJAJAJA

- Ikki, no debiste hacer echo eso, ahoya Hyoga se va a desquitar – Dice un Shun que se va levantando del piso –

- jajaja... que lo intente...jajaja... si....jajaja... quiere... JAJAJA – 

Y mientras esto pasa Hyoga corre del dolor y se dirige a las mismas escaleras por donde cayera Saori, quien por cierto ya esta llegando por fin hasta ahí, solo le faltan 5 escalones más, solo 5 escalones y estará casi a salvo de sus "guardianes"; que si uno tiene un guardia así ya para que se necesitan enemigos que quieran matarla, ellos hacen todo el trabajo por sí solos, pero ella no ha llegado exactamente caminando hasta ahí, por la mareada y el vestido que ahora son puros andrajos, se cayo varias veces al pisar ella sola su vestido cayéndose de boca (Y ni siquiera las manos metió) por lo que si antes estaba mal, ahora esta peor... todos esos golpes, la cabeza le da vueltas, no puede más se arrastra ya por los últimos escalones, sube una rodilla se apoya con una mano, el chiste es ponerse a salvo.

- Ha, pero ya me las pagaran, nada más dejen que me recupere y les ponga las manos encima a Seiya y compañía, y sabrán lo que es la furia de un Dios – Se dice cuando finalmente terminar de subir tooodas las escaleras y se para como puede a las orilla de estas, a penas y puede soportar su propio peso pero se ve satisfecha, cuando Saori ve como alguien con mucha prisa se dirige a ella, a toda velocidad - ¡¡NO, NO, NO!! ¡¡HYOGA ALEJATE DE MÍ!! ¡¡VETE, VETE!! – Hyoga reacciona y empieza a frenarse pero no es lo suficiente se estrella contra Saori, Hyoga rebota hacia atrás y cae de sentón en el piso pero Saori...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡¡Nooo otra veeeeeeeeeeez!! – Su grito se pierde en la profundidad de cuando vuelve a caer por las doce casas.

Por otra parte, Milo quien ya se ha ido hacia el templo de Mu en donde estaban todos loa caballeros dorados reunidos y él se había retrasado (Esa es la razón por la cual ningún otro caballero detuvo la caída de Saori o la habían ayudado a subir aunque ¿Ustedes creen que se hubiera dejado?, bueno tal vez excepción de Afrodita, pero creo que a él le valió de plano) pero Milo todavía reía mientas caminaba, no podía creer la paliza que Atena les iba a dar a sus caballeritos de Bronce

- jajaja eso va a se digno de ver jajaja – Se dice al momento de alejarse –

- Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia – Dice Seiya mientras ve alejarse a Milo –

- Mejor vamonos ya, tenemos que ver si Ikki, Hyoga o Shun lograron atrapar a Konon y hacerlo pagar antes que nos toque a nosotros, vente vamos – Dice Shiryu y ambos salen de la casa de escorpión, cuando Seiya estaba a punto de subir las escaleras rumbo a Sagitario, Shiryu lo detiene –

- Espera, tengo una idea, vamos por otro camino y llegaremos más rápido –

- Esta bien, ¿Que puede pasar? – Así se desvían del camino pero en ese momento...

- ¡¡Auxilioooooooooooooooooooo!! – Grita una bola de trapo arrugado y feo a toda velocidad que entra en escorpión, Seiya voltea al creer haber escuchado la voz de Saori –

- ¿Que te pasa Seiya? –

- No, no nada solo creí oír algo pero parece que fue mi imaginación –

- Tu y tus cosas, anda muévete de una buena vez – Empujando Shiryu a un Seiya aun dudoso –

Algunas casas más abajo, mas bien en la casa de Aries, con Mu, todos  los caballeros dorados están reunidos, platican sobre lo que piensan hacer con el dinero que les llegue a dar su Diosa (Si es que no se arrepiente antes) 

- ¿Tu que piensas hacer Aldebarán? – Le pregunta Aioria –

- Mmmm, aún no estoy seguro pero creo que lo más conveniente será comprarme unas pesas nuevas, ya me aburrieron las que tengo, quiero unas de último modelo, me hace falta ejercicio – Mostrando su ¡enorme! brazo - ¿Y tu? -

- Yo creo que me iré de vacaciones, estoy cansado de estas ruinas y del polvo por todos lados –

- Bah!! Eso solo es desperdiciar el dinero en tonterías – Interrumpe MM (Máscara de la Muerte)

- ¿Así? ¿Y eso por que? –  Pregunta Shura –

- Ja! Pues por que yo si haré algo productivo con mi dinero y eso será invertirlo en un negocio –

- ¿Y se puede saber que tipo de negocio pondrás? Por que por tu carácter terminarás asustando a todos tus posible clientes – Dice Mu – Todos se comienzan a reír y MM comienza a enojarse –

- Pues para su información pretendo poner una Morgue, todo mundo lo necesitará algún día y si no es así ¡Eso YO puedo arreglarlo! –Encendiendo su cosmo inconscientemente haciendo que todos se callaran – Así esta mejor...

- Eso suena muy interesante – Se escucha de pronto una voz proveniente de la salida de Aries –

- ¡Milo! – Se asombra Aioros - ¿Que te retraso?

- Solo una bola de problemas, pero continúen ¡Vamos! No se detengan todo lo que decían sonaba muy interesante; por ejemplo, ¿Que harás tu Shaka? –

- Estoy pensando en hacer algo similar a MM –

- ¿Que? Tu los asesinas y él los entierra ¿O que? – Interrumpe Camus –

- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! – Responden MM y Shaka al mismo tiempo – 

- Quiero poner una escuela – Prosigue Shaka – pero de clases de Yoga... y yo soy bueno para eso – Habla mientras pone sus manos en forma de rezo -  Y ahora señor metiche ¿Que harás tu Camus? poner una tienda de helado, tu los puedes hacerlos o bien explotar a tu pupilo Hyoga ¿No creen? – Todos asiente menos Camus que se ha ofendido y decide responderle –

- No, claro que no, soy un caballero de hielo no un refrigerador a disposición de todos, si quiero utilizar mi dinero en algo productivo, y si quiero poner un negocio.

- ¿De qué? – Pregunta Milo muy intrigado, junto con todos los demás 

- Haaaa, pues un restaurant de comida Francesa ¡¿No es maravilloso?! ¡¡Y yo soy el que cocinará!! Después de que me dijeron que tenia una "forma especial" con la comida, pues me animé – Contesta muy emocionado pero cuando voltea a ver la expresión de sus compañeros se queda extrañado, todos se quedaron callados, Aldebarán, Shura y Milo habían abierto la boca de la impresión, Shaka y Mu se pusieron verdes al recordar que cuando habían comido algo preparado por Camus, Mu termino una semana en cama y Shaka heeee su piel cambio de tono y se pudo verde ¡Hasta el médico termino! ¡Abrase visto semejante cosa!, MM, Docko y Aioros solo hicieron una mueca – Oigan ¿Que les pasa? ¿Fue algo que dije? – Pregunta un Camus confundido, pero nadie responde, simplemente nadie tiene que decir, o más bien era... ¡¿COMO DECIRSELO?! – ¡¡Contesten!! ¡¡¿Por que nadie dice nada?!!

-  Heee, a miren ¿Ya vieron el hermoso cielo que hay hoy? – Dice Docko al voltear a ver el techo del templo –

- Pero que cielo, si aquí no se ve nada – Contesta un Camus que empieza a enojarse –

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Salgamos a verlo! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí no podemos apreciarlo mejor! – Dice Mu y todos los caballeros salen lo mas de prisa que pueden y alzan sus cabezas para ver el "hermoso" cielo, al momento que silban una canción para evadir lo más posible a Camus que los sigue cruzado de brazos y decide también ponerse a ver –

Justo el momento en que todos los caballeros tienen la cara hacia arriba algo pasa como "ráfaga" a los pies de todos ellos –

- ¡¡Ayudenméeeee bolaaaa deeeee inútileeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!! – Se alcanza a oír en el aire, Mu voltea a ver de donde proviene el grito pero no ve nada, ya Saori rodaba rumbo al pueblo –

- ¿Mmm? –

- ¿Que te pasa Mu? – Pregunta Docko –

- Nada –

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! – Se fastidia Camus - ¡¡Alguien que me conteste!! ¡¡¿Que opinan de que ponga un restaurant?!! – Y como pasó con MM un Camus furioso comienza a elevar su cosmo – 

- Hay Camus, tenemos que hablar... – Entra Milo al rescate, para tomar por los hombros a Camus y caminar juntos hasta la casa de Acuario, mientras que todos los demás dan un suspiro de alivio, hasta que Mu habla –

- Bueno, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, vamos, caminando, circulando, cada quien para su templo, se acabo la diversión, buen viaje, no se vayan a caer por esas engañosas escaleras, adiós...– Dice  al momento de empujar a todos fuera de la casa de Aries y quedarse solo hasta que –

- ¡¡KIKI!! –

- ¿Me llamó maestro? – Apareciendo con la teletransportacion –

- Si, ya podemos "finalmente" comenzar con tu entrenamiento –

- ¡¡Que bien!!

- Lo primero que te enseñaré será a usar la pared de cristal ¿Entendido?

- ¡¡Si señor!! – 

- **FIN DEL DOS - ******


	3. Correteadas

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 3: "CORRETEADAS"

- ¡¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUEEEEEEE?!! – Es el enorme grito que se oye de Saga cuando se entera lo que su "lindo" hermanito a echo - ¿¡¿Pero como pudiste?!?!  ¡¿Para que crees que tienes los ojos?!  ¡¡FIJATE EN DONDE PISAS!! – Comienza a regañar a un Kanon que solo agacha la cabeza como niño regañado – 

- Si, pero yo... – 

- Pero nada, jovencito, ahora mismo iras a pedirle disculpa a Atena y ...

- "...bla, bla, bla, bla..." – Piensa Kanon cuando desvía su vista de casualidad a las escaleras de las doce casa y ve "nuevamente" a un bulto de trapo cayendo – "...¿Será? Hay no puede ser que Saori a penas este llegando hasta aquí..." – sigue pensando hasta que se da cuanta que SI es la misma que sigue bajando como bulto descarriado – "...¡¡Demonios!!, ¡¡si es ella!! ¡¡Si Saga la ve es mi fin!!..." –

– Y por cierto, seguramente usaste la otra dimensión para huir de la casa de Phycis hasta aquí y luego al pueblo ¿No es cierto? – Pregunta al momento de poner una mano en su cara, no podía creer que usara sus poderes tan irresponsablemente - 

- ¡¡Saga mira!! ¡¡¿Qué ese de ahí no es Hades!! – Señalando muy exaltado - 

- Hades ¿Dónde? – Volteando detrás suyo al momento que...

 - ¡¡Socorroooooooooooo!! ¡¡Alguien que me ayudeeeeee!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! – Grita Saori al pasar cerca, muy cerca de Saga y Kanon, Saga cree oír algo pero Kanon con una sonrisa malévola se le atraviesa y ¿Saori? A pues ella la velocidad que lleva esta por llegar a romper record mundial de vueltas como loca a través de un Santuario.

 - Yo no veo nada, Kanon ¿Qué me ocultas? – Pregunta Saga al momento de quitarlo del camino y ver que oculta pero no ve nada fuera de lo normal – Que extraño, en fin, en que estaba, ¡¡A sí!! Vamos ahora mismo con Atena para que le pidas disculpa y te de el castigo que te mereces...

- Yo dudo que la encuentres – Responde Kanon tan indiferente a lo que acababa de ver – 

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? – Comenzando a enojarse – 

- ¿Yooooo? Yo no te oculto nada – Haciendo su mejor cara de inocencia que puede, pero nunca le funciona. 

- Si, claro, ándale, muévete, tengo cosas que hacer – Saga empuja a Kanon pero él no se mueve – 

- Yo no voy a ir - Frunciendo el ceño - Yo no hice nada malo, fue culpa de ella por usar esos vestidotes tan feos y pasados de moda y no me puedes obligar a pedirle disculpas – Cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una rabieta como niño chiquito - 

 - Muy bien tu lo quisiste - Contesta Saga al momento de hacer sus movimiento para su técnica – A otra dimensi.... ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Vuelve acá!! ¡¡Kanonnn!! – Le grita al ver como cuando se preparaba para usar la otra dimensión, Kanon se agarro a correr como desquiciado mental 

- ¡¡Ni lo sueñes!! ¡¡No volveré a dejar que me envíes a donde tu quieras!! ¡¡Para eso tendrás que atraparme primero!! ¡¡Y nunca lo lograrás!! JA! JA! JA! JA! - Reitero, como desquiciado mental -_-uuu 

- Tu...tu... ¡¡Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno!! – Y así es como ambos hermanos comienzan a perseguirse, pero no era nada fácil agarra a Kanon, desde la infancia había provocado muchos dolores de cabeza a cuanta persona podía y pues... en todo ese tiempo agarro mucha experiencia en la técnica de "pisa y corre" - ¡¡KANONNNN!!

Y no muy lejos de ahí, es mas, en el templo de Aries, Mu por fin le enseñaba algo útil a un impaciente Kiki

- Mira Kiki, esta es la pared de cristal – Haciendo su técnica y formando una linda pared de varios colores en la salida de la casa de Aries – 

- ¡¡Wow!! – 

- Ahora quiero que la hagas – Desapareciéndola

 - Pero Mu, yo no se como hacer eso –

- Es muy fácil, tienes la habilidad, solo tienes que concéntrate y es todo, solo te digo que pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas no te distraigas o no funcionará ¿Entendido? – 

- ¡Si maestro! – Y así es como Kiki comienza a concentrar todo sus cosmo pero en ese momento...

- ¡¡Ya basta Kanon!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías!! – Entran ambos corriendo por el templo de Aries – 

- ¡¡Y que me importa que no estés de humor!! ¡¡Te he dicho que no lo haré y eso es todo!! – Y así los dos siguen corriendo hasta la salida del templo en donde están Mu y Kiki – 

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Altooo!! - Les grita Mu, al ver desesperado como Kiki esta por hacer la pared y ellos se dirigen hacia ella - ¡¡KIKI!! ¡¡Detente!! – Sacude a su discípulo pero este no reacciona, esta meditando profundamente y se prepara a sacar su poder – 

 - ¡¡SAGA!! ¡¡KANON!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! – Mu solo atina a cerrar los ojos, no quiere ver como acabarán – 

- ¡¡PARED DE CRISTAL!! – Grita Kiki al momento de liberar su energía, todo se ve en cámara lenta. 

1er acto: Un Kanon voltea a ver detrás suyo y ver a un Saga furioso, 2do acto: Un Kiki que levanta su mano y la pared va cobrando forma.

3er acto: Kanon pasa por un pelo de rana, antes que la pared tome su forma.

4to acto: El que va detrás de Kanon no tiene tanta suerte 

¿Cómo se llama la obra? Respuesta: "Mancha en la pared" si y no miento, Saga por la velocidad que traía y que Kanon le estorbaba no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por lo que quedo "literalmente"  embarrado en la pared que hizo Kiki, para después deslizarse lentamente a través de ella, y caer de espaldas

- @_@ - Es lo único que hace Saga – 

- ¡Saga! – Mu corre a auxiliarlo – Responde...

 - @_@ Oh, mira alcanzo a ver todo el firmamento.. – Dice con una sonrisa tonta en la cara al momento que alza su mano intentando "atrapar" las lucecitas que giran alrededor suyo – 

- Aunque sea sigues con vida – Suspira de alivio y ve como Kanon sigue su curso rumbo a Tauro sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo por su hermano gemelo – Me pregunto ¿Ahora que hizo? – Pero no dándole importancia agarra a Saga de un brazo y se lo lleva como un simple muñeco por el piso hasta un cuarto – Bueno, aunque sea me sirves de trapeador... – Dice Mu muy contento al ver como queda finalmente limpio su templo con la ropa limpia que trajera Saga – Al menos me fue útil la situación...- Termina con una sonrisa en la cara – 

****************

Y en otra parte, para ser mas especifica en las afueras del Gran Salón, Shiryu y Seiya que llegaran para saber lo ocurrido con Kanon, ahora detienen aun furioso Hyoga, después de la pequeña broma que le hiciera Ikki

- ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!! ¡¡Se convertirá en otra estatua mas de este lugar!! ¡¡Suéltenme ya!! – Forcejea un Hyoga que en lugar de ser de hielo por sus ojos sale fuego – 

- JAJAJA – Se sigue riendo un Ikki cada vez que recuerda lo que le hizo – 

- Hermano, ya deja de reírte no fue nada bueno lo que le hiciste al pobre de Hyoga – Dice un Shun ya a punto de llorar – 

- Hay, Shun siempre me arruinas la diversión jaja – Comenzando a calmarse, mientras que con los otros – 

- ¡¡Seiya, Shiryu!! ¡¡¿Que no lo entienden?!! tengo que vengarme, no se quedará así, haré cubitos contigo Ikki – 

- Basta Hyoga, ahora no es el momento de estas cosas – Dice Shyriu –

- Eso es cierto, alguien podría decirme ¿Dónde esta Saori? – Habla Seiya y con estas palabras tanto Hyoga deja de pelear como Ikki guarda silencio de pronto – 

- ¿He? ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunta Shiryu - 

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Saori? – Dice Seiya – 

- ¿Y ahora como se los decimos? – Musita Ikki – 

- ¡¡Todo fue culpa de Ikki!! – Dice Hyoga con sonrisa vengativa al momento que lo señalaba – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeeee?!! ¡¡A mí no me mires!! ¡¡Yo no fui quien la volvió a tirar!!

- ¡¡¿Volverla a tirar?!! – Preguntan en coro unos incrédulos Shiryu y Seiya al ver con furia a Hyoga e Ikki que les sale una gota de sudor – 

- Ehh, Glup, no nos miren así... ya les dije que fue culpa del pollo rostisado... – Dice Hyoga dando unos pasos hacia atrás – 

- Y yo dije que es culpa del gansito marinela...- Haciendo lo mismo que Hyoga – Los dos están por correr al ver que el cosmo de Seiya empezaba a encenderse pero de pronto se apaga cuando Shiryu pone una mano en su hombro – 

- Pero Shyriu – 

- Déjalo ya Seiya, tenemos que ahorrar todas nuestras fuerzas cuando encontremos a Saori, en donde quiera que vaya de su recorrido mundial que a la velocidad que ha de tener seguro lo hará en muy poco tiempo... – Se queda pensativo, pero deja esos pensamientos ridículos, ¿Ridículos? es posible si que lo logre

- ¿Y que hacemos? Esperar a que Saori llegue del otro lado Mundo ¿O que? – Pregunta Ikki ya con su habitual forma de ser – 

- Yo opino que busquemos a Kanon, no ha de andar lejos – Habla Shun – 

- Si, es lo mejor, siento el cosmo de Kanon que se dirige hacia el Templo de Tauro, andando – Ordena Seiya y todos empiezan a bajar por las casas –

- Pero vayamos fuera de cada casa, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con cada torpe que dizque custodia cada casa – Dice Ikki de mala gana todos se miran entre si, pero optan por tomar su consejo, así comienzan a bajar todas las escaleras en busca de Kanon, pero mientras lo hacen veamos en que piensa cada uno:

Seiya: .............. – No piensa en nada, ¿Por que no me extraña? -_-u

Shiryu: " Y si le agregamos la fuerza de fricción, aunado a la inercia..."- Esta calcula la velocidad de caída que puede tener una persona que es aventada desde el Gran salón.

Shun: " Te quiero yo, y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz" – Tarareando una canción infantil para un cerebro infantil – 

Hyoga: "... Sigo con ganas de hacer una figura de hielo..."- Sobándose en donde aún le duele mientras ve con ojos de asesino en serie a Ikki – 

Ikki: "Que lindo soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero, haaa, haaa"- Alabándose así mismo –

** - FIN DEL 3 - ******


	4. Cambio de identidades

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 4: "CAMBIO DE IDENTIDADES"

Kanon ya ha llegado hasta el templo de Tauro donde ve a Aldebarán

 - Que hay Alde  ¿Ejercitándote?  – Al verlo con un par de pesas una en cada mano y muy concentrado en subirlas y bajarla – 

- ¿He? Ah hola Kanon – Deteniéndose - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pensé que estarías con Atena y los demás en el pueblo – 

- Si, heee hubo un contratiempo y se cambiaron los planes inesperadamente – Dice con una gota de sudor –

- Ha, ya entendí – Dice Alde y vuelve con lo suyo – Y se puede saber ¿Qué estas haciendo? Te veo muy campante y presiento que no haces nada productivo ¿O me equivoco?

- No, solo aquí paseando, estaba con Saga pero se le atravesó algo y esta ocupado – Dice con un sonrisa malévola al recordar lo que le paso a su hermano – 

 - En ese caso, estas libre para hacer ejercicio conmigo – 

- No gracias Alde, prefiero hacer otras cosas – Caminando rumbo a la salido de Templo pero Aldebarán lo agarra del brazo – 

- ¿A dónde vas? Lo que te dije fue orden y no sugerencia, Saga me ha dicho que no has estado entrenando como Atena manda así que ahora que no tienes nada mejor que hacer te pondrás a levantar algunas pesas – 

- Pero Alde, yo... – 

- Pero nada ¡¡Toma!! – Soltando a Kanon al momento que le lanzaba un pesa del doble del tamaño y 15 veces mas pesada que el propio Kanon – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Agarra la pesa en el aire comenzando a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante sin lograr el equilibrio – 

- Oh vamos, no esta tan pesada, tu puedes Kanon, si Saga puede – Dice Aldebarán sonriendo malévolamente sabiendo que con esto picaría el orgullo de Kanon-

- No me compares, si puedo, ¡si puedo! ¡¡Si puedo!! – Subiendo la pesa primero en sus hombros y luego poco a poco arriba de su cabeza, a cada centímetro que avanza su cara se va tornando de color rojo por el esfuerzo – "...Creo que realmente debo de entrenar más..." – Se dice mentalmente hasta que logra de puro milagro o casualidad poner toda la pesa hasta arriba, en un acto triunfal – 

- Muy bien, ¿Ya vez que si puedes? – Dice Alde satisfecho, pero de pronto y de la nada sopla un ligero, ligerísimo viento en el Templo que hace que Kanon pierda el equilibrio y comience a balancearse otra vez hacia atrás y adelante – 

- No, no, me voy a caer, ¡¡Me voy a caer!! – Grita aterrorizado, hasta que sí, se cae de espalda y se da un duro golpe en la cabeza – 

- Hey, ¿Estas bien? – Agarrando a Kanon de una pierna y levantándolo para dejarlo de pies para arriba –

- @_@ hay, por que a mí.... – 

- Bah!!, estas bien – Soltándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo que Kanon caiga estrepitosamente al piso – 

Pero no era todo lo que había pasado, al momento de caer Kanon soltó la pesa que salio rodando del Templo hasta las escaleras para caer en dirección al Templo de Mu.

Y justamente un poco más bajo

- No puedo creer que hicieras esto Mu, ¡¡Me las vas a pagar!! – Dice un furioso Saga mostrando toda su ropa de entrenamiento tan sucia como si se hubiera revolcado en el piso, y prácticamente si lo hizo, pero contra su voluntad, al haber recuperado la conciencia y haberse dado cuenta para que fue utilizado por Mu – 

- Hay, pero es que no aguantas una pequeña broma – Dice Mu, los dos caminan por las escaleras rumbo a la casa de Tauro – 

- Claro que no, pero nada más deja que le ponga las manos encima a ese Kanon y sabrá de lo que soy capaz, ¡¡CONOCERÁ A SU HERMANO SAGA!! JA! JA! JA! – Dice alzando su brazo al momento que por sus ojos sale fuego de furia, Mu que iba mas adelante se detiene y da la vuelta para observarlo intentando aguantarse la risa, por lo que no se da cuenta que un sonido se les va a cercando rápidamente.

¡¡pom!! ¡¡Pom!! ¡¡POm!! ¡¡POM!! ¡¡POM!! ¡¡POM!!

Cada vez más fuerte, Saga vuelve a la realidad, y se percata de lo que cae por las escaleras –

- ¡¡Mu!! ¡¡Cuidado!! –

- ¡¿He?! ¡¡¿Cuidado de que?!! – Pregunta y se voltea 

¡¡CRASH!! Demasiado tarde, la pesa que cayera da justo en el blanco, es decir la cabeza de un Mu desprevenido

- @_@ - 

- ¡¿Mu?! ¡Reacciona! – Saga lo zarandea para hacerlo volver a la vida, o lo que se pudiera después del chichón que ahora tiene Mu, pero a pesar de sacudirlo hasta el cansancio este no despierta – En fin, así tendré que llevármelo – Se dice Saga al momento de agarrar Mu de una pierna y lo arrastra por todas las escaleras, y por cada una Mu se volvía a golpear la cabeza, y a ese ritmo, le irá bien si se llega a despertar algún día.

Y en otra parte, los caballeros de bronce ya están por llegar en donde sienten el cosmo de Kanon, en este momento acaban de pasar por la casa de géminis que se ve fría y desolada

- Que extraño, se supone que Saga debería estar aquí – Habla Seiya 

- Ni te preocupes, el sabe cuidarse solo no por nada es uno de lo santos más poderosos – Le contesta Shiryu y todos siguen su camino- 

En Tauro, Kanon poco a poco va recobrando la conciencia, y se para como puede.

- Hay mi cabeza – Agarrándosela con una mano – No vuelvo hacer pesas contigo Alde, es peligroso – 

- No seas quejumbroso, eso solo era el calentamiento – Le responde al mostrándole todo su equipo completo de ejercicio que incluía pesas de diferentes tamaños hasta un equipo altamente sofisticado-

- Wow!! Alde, nunca creí que tuvieras este tipo de cosas ¿De donde las sacaste? Ya que dudo mucho que tuvieras dinero para cómpralas, a veces pienso que Atena es una tacaña ya que hasta apenas se acordó de que se necesita en este mundo algo llamado dinero para subsistir – 

- Je! Je! Je! En parte – Contesta Alde – pero no le digas nadie que estoy de acuerdo contigo y tampoco digas lo que te voy a contar de cómo saqué el dinero ¿Prometido? – 

- Claro, prometido – 

- Pues mi secreto es que yo no solo me estoy todo el tiempo en el santuario – 

- ¿A que te refieres?- 

- Luego salgo al pueblo y me dirijo en donde hay peleas por dinero y pues yo... se me hizo interesante un día participar* jejeje – Se sonroja mientras que pone una mano detrás de su cabeza - ¿Ahora comprendes? Si se llegan a enterar alguien más, estaría en serios problemas – 

- Ni que lo digas – Piensa Kanon malévolamente al pensar como podría sacar ventaja a esa información – 

- ¡¡TU!! – Se oye un grito en el salón – 

- ¡¡SAGA!! – Se asusta Kanon al ver a su hermano en la entrada principal del Templo- 

- ¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS JUNTAS!! – Entrando al lugar con un todavía noqueado Mu – 

- ¡¡Mu!! – Alde corre a socorrerlo y Saga se lo da de la pierna de donde lo venía arrastrando – 

- Ahora si Kanon, probaras mi furia – Saga empieza a elevar su cosmo para atacar con su otra dimensión, pero en eso- 

- ¡¡HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRO COPIA BARATA!! – Grita Ikki desde la salida del Templo, y tanto Kanon como un Saga que apaga su cosmo voltean a verlo – 

- Pagaras lo que me hiciste – Le amenaza Ikki y detrás de él, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya y Shun- 

- "...Hay no ahora si estoy rodeado y en graves problemas..." – Piensa Kanon – 

- Y....y....- Ikki se queda un momento en duda, ve a Saga y Kanon casi juntos, quienes están vestidos de la misma forma y aunque usted no lo crea, no podía diferenciar uno del otro, los únicos que lograban eso a la primera vistan eran Milo o Camus y eso solo por que pasaron la infancia juntos ya que de no haber sido así...

- Momento ¿Quién es Kanon y quien es Saga?- Pregunta un confundido Seiya – 

- Pues... este... No estoy seguro – Responde Hyoga cruzándose de brazos – 

- "... Está puede ser mi oportunidad..."- Piensa Kanon y señala a Saga - ¡¡El es Kanon, Seiya!! ¡¡Atrápenlo antes que se nos de a la fuga!! – 

- ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!! – Grita Saga a mas no poder, al no creer lo que acababa de oír - ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! ¡¡YO SOY SAGA!! ¡¡TU ERES KANON!! – Señalándose y señalando a Kanon – 

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto mentiroso!! ¡¡Yo soy Saga de géminis y tu eres mi tramposo hermano que gusta jugar bromas a los demás!! – Responde Kanon adoptando la forma que suele utilizar Saga cuando lo regaña – 

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Y no!!! ¡¡Deja de imitarme!! ¡¡No intentes safarte de esta usándome a mí como pretexto!! – Contesta Saga y así se arma una disputa entre hermanos de quien en quien, ante todo esto Seiya y los demás estaban más que confundidos con varios signos de interrogación ¿???? en la cabeza, por otra lado Alde había preferido mantenerse aparte de este problema, además de que él también ya se había confundido de la personalidad de cada hermano

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Cómo le vamos hacer para saber quien es quien? - Pregunta un compungido Shun – 

- ¡¡Tengo una idea!! – Interrumpe Seiya – 

- ¿Cuál?- Pregunta Hyoga – 

- Fácil, solo hay que hacer que dejen de pelear y preguntárselos, ¿Quién es Saga? ¿Y quien es Kanon?, seguro que nos responderán con la verdad – Dice felizmente Seiya, creyendo que era una brillante idea, mientras que a los demás les salía una gota... ¿Gota?, yo diría GOTOTA de sudor -_- uuuu

- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? – Vuelve a preguntar Hyoga, prefiriendo pensar que jamás oyó semejante estupidez de Seiya – 

- Yo tengo una, y más inteligente – Habla Ikki, y para variar Seiya no comprende a que se refiere – 

- ¿Cuál hermano del alma? – Dice Shun – 

- Atrapemos a los dos, y listo, luego los golpearemos hasta el cansancio y ya luego averiguamos quien es quien – 

- Pero eso seria injusto para Saga, el es inocente – Interrumpe Shun con lágrimas de cocodrilo – 

- ¿Alguna otra propuesta? – Pregunta, Seiya está a punto de decir otra incoherencia pero Hyoga le tapa la boca – 

- Mmmmmmmm – Seiya empieza a asfixiarse – 

- Yo apoyo la idea de Ikki – Contesta Hyoga – 

- En ese caso, yo también – Dice Shiryu, Shun asiente con la cabeza, Seiya se esta poniendo de color azul y finalmente Ikki se truena los dedos de la mano y los cinco entran por completo al templo a atrapar a los gemelos fantásticos, quienes siguen en su discusión – 

- ¡¡Que no y que no!! ¡¡Kanon te haré picadillo!! – Dice Saga al momento de ponerse en posición de hacer la otra dimensión pero Kanon imita sus movimientos – 

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Esa es mi técnica Kanon tramposo! ¡Te enviare a la Antártica otra vez! – Le responde Kanon imitando perfectamente a Saga – 

- Grrrr ¡¡A otra dimen....!! – Saga esta por atacar y Kanon igual, pero alguien los detiene – 

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – Ordena Ikki – Si aquí alguien va a golpear a alguien ese seré yo – Señalándose a sí mismo – Y a quien golpee será a Kanon por el ridículo que me hizo pasar – Señalando a ambos – 

- ¡¡El es Kanon!! – Interviene Saga – 

- No me importa quien sea quien, los atraparemos a ambos y eso es todo – Ordena Ikki y sus otros cuatro compañeros acorralan a los gemelos – Oh, oh, - Se dicen Kanon y Saga al mismo tiempo – 

- ¡¡AHORA!! – Ordena Seiya y todos se lanzan contra ellos, Saga solo atina a agacharse y Seiya sale volando contra un muro y se estrella en él, Kanon logra evadir de un salto a Ikki y comienza a correr "nuevamente" a la salida del templo en donde Shun lo espera pero Kanon no se dejaría tan fácil – 

- ¡¡A otra dimensión!! – Hace un portal en frente de Shun y Kanon lo atraviesa par salir justamente detrás de él – 

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ja! Ja! – Kanon correr rumbo a Géminis, pero con Saga las cosas no estaban mejor, ya se había desecho de Seiya pero Shiryu era otra cosa, Saga corre rumbo a la entrada de Tauro y sale del templo y corre por las escaleras, Shiryu lo persigue y atrás un maltrecho Seiya – 

- ¡¡A otra dimensión!! – Saga hace lo mismo que su hermano solo que este habré el portal en el aire de un barranco, Saga salta y logra entrar en él – 

- ¡¡Oh no!! – Shiryu se frena antes de caer pero Seiya se da cuenta demasiado tarde y salta para atravesar el portal pero ¿Adivinen que? Si, el portal se cierra en sus narices y Seiya.... cae al barranco, una vez más.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! - Solo se oye como se golpea roca tras roca y sus gritos se oyen cada vez más a lo lejos – 

- No es posible – Da un suspiro un resignado Shiryu que ya no le importa cuantas veces se caiga Seiya aun barranco siempre y quien sabe como, sale con vida por lo que ya ni le interesa, él saldrá con huesos rotos tal vez, pero saldrá.

Y un poco más adelante, Kanon corre a todo lo que da y en ese momento atrás de él se forma otra puerta dimensional y se ahí sale un Saga que igualmente huye a todo lo que puede – 

- ¡¡Kanon!! ¡¡Nada mas deja que te atrape y yo seré el que te golpee!!-

- Pero para eso tendrás que librarte primero de los caballeritos de bronce y eso no va a ser fácil – Ambos siguen corriendo hasta la casa de Géminis en donde Kanon se detiene, ya esta cansado de huir para todas partes, Saga lo imita y también se detiene, ambos entran al Templo a recuperar el aire –

- No...puede...ser... posible en cuantos líos... me metes – Le dice Saga a un Kanon igual de agitado que él – 

- Pero tu... ya me la... debías... – 

- ¡¡¿Qué...cosa?!! – 

- Si, que no recuerdas todas las veces cuando éramos niños que yo te suplí en varios entrenamientos por que tu quien sabe donde te ibas – 

- Pero ¡No es lo mismo! – 

- ¡Para mí si! ¡Y hora te friegas! ¡Ya estamos en este lío y tenemos que salir de alguna forma de ella! - 

- ¡Ha, no! ¡Tu eres el que se metió en todo esto y yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Así que me largo! – 

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Le dice Kanon, al momento que sale de la casa de Géminis corriendo rumbo a Cáncer – 

- Pero... ¿Por qué no?... – Se pregunta Saga, cuando ve venir la respuesta, más bien ¡¡Cuatro respuestas!!, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se dirigen rumbo a Géminis y no parecía que con muy buenas intenciones – Creo que ya se por que – Se dice Saga con unas gotitas de sudor ¿O será de miedo? - ¡¡Espérame Kanon!! ¡¡Voy contigo!! – Alcanza a gritar y correr igual al templo de Cáncer – 

**- FIN DEL CUATRO –  **

* Esa parte se revelara en la continuación de este Fic, titulado Noche de Parranda


	5. La casita del terror

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPÍTULO 5: "LA CASITA DEL TERROR"

Bueno, 2 hermanos locos y cuatro de bronce que les falta un tornillo, y después de tanto golpe, quizá hasta más, corren rumbo a Cáncer, pero ¿Que esta haciendo MM en estos momentos?

Retrocedamos un poco el tiempo, después de la reunión de los caballeros de oro en el Templo de Mu, MM se fue hasta su propio recinto a terminar de hacer modificaciones... ¡¿Modificaciones?!... así como ven, MM a parte de su idea de hacer una Morgue tenia otra en camino, lo primero que hizo y no se de donde saco el dinero*, fue ir al pueblo unos días antes y armarse de quien sabe cuantos cachivaches de decoración y se han de preguntar ¿Decoración, de qué?, haaa pues de su Templo, ha pensado convertirlo en una Casa del Terror como atracción turística y como es la cuarta casa, no queda demasiado lejos para todos los turistas curiosos que gusten de un poco de diversión de terror, y quien mejor para este trabajo que Mascarita de la Muerte ¿He?

Y como decía el ha rediseñado todo, y digo todo de verdad, la entrada al templo ya no es una amplia puertota si no que la modifico a un entrada de madera vieja, en donde hacia unos momentos que acababa de instalarla, por que si no ¿Cómo hubiera pasado Saori en su recorrido?, adentro se ha hecho a la forma de varias habitaciones viejas y abandonadas, con polvo y cosas espeluznantes, casi sin luz y muy dispuesto a la manera de laberinto para perderse a la primera oportunidad, muy parecido a una mansión embrujada.

MM se encuentra en la entrada de su "ex–templo" está feliz por sus obras, pero necesita probarlo con alguien pero ¿Con quien? Se pregunta pero ve venir "varios" voluntarios –

- Jejeje creo que ya se con quien, ¿O debería decir con quienes? – Se dice al entrar a su mansión después de haber visto venir a Kanon, Saga y un poco más atrás a sus perseguidores – 

Y justamente con ellos

- Hay ya me cansé – Comenzando a jadear Kanon – 

- No te detengas sigue corriendo – Le anima Saga al empujarlo hasta llegar al Templo, ambos lo ven pero no se la creen – 

- Creo que nos equivocamos de lugar, esto no parece la casa de Cáncer – 

- Pues, no se – Dice Saga al ver la remodelación que sufrió el lugar justo cuando oyen detrás de ellos – 

- ¡¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR!! ¡¡O NOSOTROS SEREMOS LOS GOLPEADOS!! – Grita Ikki al momento de aumentar la velocidad con que sube las escaleras, Kanon y Saga se ven entre ellos y asienten – 

- ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Adéntranos a las locuras de MM o morir a manos de esos? – Pregunta Kanon – 

- Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta – Lo ve fijamente Saga, y dos los empujan la puerta de madera que rechina como si no hubiera sido movida hacía mucho tiempo, los dos pasan y la cierras atrás suyo – 

Adentro

- Oye Saga ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Pregunta un extrañado Kanon al ver en lugar de columnas de mármol, una sala destruida cubierta de polvo y telarañas por todos lados, vidrios rotos en el piso y una obscuridad que apenas te dejaba ver a unos metros, un silencio aterrador inundaba el lugar – Saga vámonos de aquí por favor – 

- No seas cobarde Kanon, esto solo es pura basura que compro MM y quiere hacernos pasar un mal rato – Responde el "muy valiente" Saga y camina hasta dentro de ahí, seguido detrás de un Kanon medio tembloroso.

Y por ahí, en un cubículo con una computadora, cables y demás artefactos de alta tecnología entra un sujeto que se sienta en su silla giratoria, se da algunas vueltas divirtiéndose, para después ponerse unos audífonos, encender las cámaras que vigilan todo el recinto, y ver en una de estas a Saga y Kanon en medio de la sala, el primero cruzado de brazos muy seguro de si mismo y el segundo escondido a las espaldas del primero, el sujeto desglosa una fría sonrisa que no es mas que de MM

- Veamos como funciona todo esto – Dice y activa unos botones de la computadora y unos sonidos de las bocinas que están en la sala bien escondidas comienza a salir, un extraño lamento al principio muy tenue pero a cada segundo y minuto aumentando de intensidad 

- Hayyy mis hijosss, hayyy misss hijossss – Se oye una y otra vez – 

- ¡¡Saga salgamos de aquí esto no me gusta!! – Kanon se sujeta fuertemente a un Saga que comienza a enojarse – 

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – Empujando a Kanon que cae varios metros atrás – No tengas miedo esto solo es una broma pesada, nada mas deja que encuentre al chistosito y ya verá – MM oye esto y frunce el ceño, Saga da unos pasos dispuesto a recorrer el lugar cuando una compuerta se obre a sus pies y este cae dentro – 

- Ahhhhhh – Grita al caer – 

- ¡Saga! – Kanon intenta ayudarlo pero la puerta se cierra y no hay señales de ninguna fisura que indicara que alguna vez hubo algo ahí y los lamentos comienzan de nuevo, Kanon tiembla de miedo y se para como puede, sus piernas no le responde, se recarga en una pared y esta se mueve dándose la vuelta por completo – 

- ¡¡Auxilio saquéenme de aquí!! ¡¡Nooo, aléjate!! – Es lo último que se oye de él al quedar encerrado detrás de esta MM que ve todo se sonríe satisfecho y espera a sus siguientes victimas – 

Afuera:

Ikki llega primero seguido de Shun y atrás Hyoga y Shiryu, al igual que los otros no se la creen, por haber rodeado la casa antes no se dieron cuenta de su cambió 

- Wow!! Lo veo y no lo creo – Se fascina Shun – 

- Tonterías – Responde Ikki – Si creen que esta decoración mal echa me detendrá están muy equivocados ese par – Abriendo la puerta y volviendo a rechinar – Andando, no tengo todo su tiempo – Ikki entra pero los otros tres se quedan dudosos - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿No me digan que tiene miedo?- 

- No es eso, pero... – Contesta Shiryu – 

- Cobarde – Mirando a Shiryu y volteando a ver a Hyoga – Y tu eres una gallina –

- ¿A quien le dices gallina? Pollo al fuego – 

- ¿A sí?, pues demuéstramelo – Entrando – 

- Grrr, te demostrare quien es el cobarde aquí – Hyoga lo sigue, Shun y Shiryu se ven entre sí y deciden seguirlos, todos entran y cierran la puerta. JAJAJA se oye en el aire 

Adentro

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por donde comenzamos?- Pregunta Shiryu quien esta en la misma sala junto con los otros – 

- Yo iré arriba – Dice Ikki y empieza a subir las escaleras que dan a la planta alta – 

- En ese caso yo voy al sótano – Dice Hyoga y se va – 

- Yo iré a ....¡¡¿Shun?!! – No alcanza terminar Shiryu su frase cuando Shun lo agarra de un brazo, más muerto de miedo que Kanon -

– Por favor ¿Puedo ir contigo? - Poniendo ojos llorosos- 

- Esta bien, Shun "...pero que miedoso..." – 

Y con Ikki ha llegado a la planta alta en donde hay varios cuartos todos igualmente destruidos, MM lo siguen atento con las cámaras, Ikki entra a un cuarto en particular, la cama cubierta de sangre así como también los espejos, Ikki no se sorprende y abre el closet en donde ve el cuerpo de una mujer ahorcada con los ojos todos de fuera, (Aquí MM mueve unos controles)

- Esto no asusta a nadie – Se dice Ikki y se da la vuelta pero cual es su gran sorpresa al ver que la puerta por donde entro ya no esta y el cuarto ahora es un baño- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – Se da la vuelta hacia el cuerpo y este ha desaparecido - ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – Con algunas gotitas de sudor – 

Con Shiryu y Shun, estos están en lo que parece ser un laboratorio de experimentos locos, el ambiente tiene un olor enrarecido que mareaba, los dos entran ahí y ven todo tipo de cosas como máquinas con muchos y variados botones, equipo de vidrio de diferentes tamaños y formas, con sustancias de diferentes colores, viscosas y una que otra humeando.

- Que extraño, esto se me hace familiar – Se dice Shiryu al tomar un frasco con sustancia y agitarla – 

- Oye Shiryu ¿Qué será esto? – Le habla Shun al señalar una cama con un bulto en ella y cubierto de una sabana – 

- ¿Mmm? No lo sé pero no lo toques, es dañar propiedad privada-_-u 

- Esta bien - Shun sigue husmeando por ahí, hasta que ve una palanca enorme y él se le acerca parecía que le decía "...Ven Shun, ven idiota..." y el muy obediente ahí va, Shun la ve y la examina – 

- "... Y si la muevo ¿Qué puede pasar?... No creo que Shiryu se de cuenta..." – Piensa y dicho y echo mueve la dichosa palanca hacia abajo, al principio nada pasa pero luego una de las máquinas se enciende – 

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Shun moviste algo? – 

- No, yo no hice nada – Poniendo cara de niño bueno e inocente (Vamos, la misma cara de tonto que tiene) y se pone enfrente de su culpa, pero ¿Qué pasó? A pues la dichosa máquina se encendió, las bocinas daban el efecto de una tormenta y rayos y tempestades cayendo, junto con la habitación que se iluminaba de blanco intermitentemente (Aquí MM observa todo atentamente) y luego y de la nada, la cama en donde el bulto que señalará Shun empieza a moverse – 

- ¡¡Está vivo!! – Shun se encima en Shiryu quien lo carga en brazos y siguen observando como en medio de todos esos efectos y sonidos espeluznantes la dichosa masa empieza a levantarse, se queda sentado en la cama y la sabana se le cae – 

- ¡¡AHHHHHH!! – Gritan Shiryu y Shun al mismo tiempo y Shiryu corre a todo lo que puede lejos de ahí, pero ¿Qué fue lo que vieron? Ah pues nada más un intento de Frankquestein con la cruza de la cara de Saori toda golpeada y maltratada yo le llamo Saoriquestein (Aquí MM comienza a reír como loco)

En el sótano Hyoga esta revisando para ver que encuentra no ve nada fuera de lo normal más que cajas y cachivaches, esta por irse cuando el sonido de cómo una respiración y gruñidos lo hacen buscar el origen del sonido. No da ni dos paso cuando siente que "algo" se posa en su hombro, Hyoga se pone tenso y semi azul, lentamente con una de sus manos revisa que hay en su hombro y lo único que siente es algo peludo y los gruñidos en su oído, lentamente Hyoga se da vuelta, solo para ver a una enorme cosa del doble de su tamaño, cubierto de pelo y gruñendo

- ¡¡GRUAAAARGGGG!!! – Lanza su gruñido, mostrando sus enormes y afilados dientes, escurriendo saliva rabiosa de ellos,  Hyoga palidece más de lo que por si ya está, el "hombre lobo" esta por comérselo de un solo bocado ( Y posiblemente morir atragantado), cuando Hyoga no espera más y sale corriendo a todo lo que da, gira en uno de los cuartos del sótano, ve una caja lo suficientemente grande para esconderse ahí, la abre y se mete... solo para unos segundos después salir de ahí más azul que nada y titiritando (Y a punto de hacerse del baño) por que justamente ahí hay una momia toda fea con los vendajes a medio caer, demostrando sus desfiguraciones con una mejilla cayéndose de un lado, así como su ojo derecho que cuelga todo, todito, Hyoga ya no lo soporta más y lo más lógico ocurre

- ¡¡MAMIIIIIIIIIII!!! – Y sale corriendo – 

Y con Saga, en unas criptas en donde cayera después de que se le acabo el piso, se levanta como puede sobándose su cara que fue lo primero que cayera (el muy tonto ni se acordó de para que sirven las manos), ve que la decoración es como una tumba egipcia

- Genial, ¿Y ahora en donde estoy?- Revisando el lugar con la vista, realmente estaba en una tumba, en las paredes había jeroglíficos, el sitio era alumbrado con unas antorchas y el suelo estaba lleno; mas bien, cubierto de huesos, de todos tamaños y formas, Saga no le importa esto, y ya esta por largarse cuando oye crujidos por todas partes - ¿Y ahora que? – Se pregunta pero no acaba de pensar cuando ve que los huesos comienzan a moverse por si solos y van tomando la alguna vez forma humana que tuvieron, primero se forma un esqueleto, no tiene casi dientes, tiene más agujeros de los que debiera en el cráneo y se ríe burlonamente, se mueve gelatinosamente dispuesto atacar Saga pero este ya no esta para soportar más – 

- Ya verán, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – Se mueve a gran velocidad y se deshace del esqueleto de un certero y efectivo golpe, Saga está satisfecho y ya esta por irse por un pasillo de piedra que hay por ahí cuando oye "nuevamente" como esos huesos se reacomodan – Pero que diablos... – No alcanza a terminar cuando ya hay ahora 10 esqueletos de todos los tamaños habidos y por haber, pero ya no están desarmados, ahora cargan unos grandes y filosos cuchillos y otros unas puntiagudas lanzas que brillan con la luz del fuego – 

- Jijijijiji – Se burlas con voces chillonas los esqueletos, Saga los ve y empieza a sentir un pequeño escalofrío, Saga da un paso para retirarse, y el primer esqueleto le avienta su lanza, y hubiera dado en el blanco que era la cabeza de Saga de no haber sido por que él se echo a correr, seguido por todo un ejercito de huesos que ríen como hienas- jajajaja

Y con Kanon , pues las cosas no están del todo mal...todavía... el lugar en donde termino después de dar la vuelta en la pared no era mas que la salida de la mansión... lo que veían sus ojos era un cementerio, con árboles secos y deformes... Kanon ve revolotear varios Murciélagos, que no lo dejan es paz, Kanon se agacha y se tapa el cuello 

- No me chuparan la sangre, no, no y no – Se levanta, con las manos en su cuello y se dispone a buscar una salida de ese loco lugar, da unas vueltas por varias tumbas, algunas tenían gusanos, ciempiés y demás bichos raros arrastrándose, Kanon tiembla un poco, hasta que ve una tumba muy adornada en lo alto de una semi montañita, le llama mucho la atención y va hacia ella, todavía con murciélagos revolteando sobre él, (MM espera atento y presiona un botón), Kanon llega hasta ahí y ve la inscripción de la lápida "Conde drácula"- Si como no, hasta creen que me la voy a creer – Se dice y se da la vuelta al instante que la tierra se mueve de su lugar y un ataúd emerge de esta, con efectos de una tormenta y ¡¡hasta agua de verdad cae!! - Solo esto me faltaba - Dejando a un Kanon empapado hasta...ehhh, bueno ustedes piensen hasta donde..., la tumba se abre y un Drácula con dientes bañados en sangre emerge, sus ojos son rojos y su piel grisácea - 

- Bienvenido mortal, tu que has interrumpido mi sueño eterno has de pagar con tu vida – 

- Yooo, pero si yo no hice nada - dando unos pasos hacia atrás – 

- ¡¡Silencio y alto!! Detesto la comida rápida y que siempre gusta de escabullirse, lo bueno es que contrate a unos efectivos asistentes, te presentaré a mis amigos que gustan de perseguir a todo a cuanto ven, salgan mis queridos muertos vivientes – Drácula ordena (MM mueve unos controles) y de las otras tumbas que hasta el momento no habían echo nada mejor que servir de decoración, se mueven y de ellas salen unos Zombis más deformes – Wajajaja ¡¡Atrápenlo!!  - Kanon se pone en pose de pelea pero al ver venir a muchos zombis con un drácula que cambia de aspecto detrás de un humo barato a un murciélago, Kanon lo piensa mejor y decide aplicar el famoso dicho

- ¡¡Aquí corrió que aquí murió!! – Corre en sentido contrarío ahhh pero pequeñas cosas de la vida, olvido que solo detrás de el había una enorme pared - ¡¡Alguien que me ayude!! ¡¡No quiero morir!! ¡¡No quiero morir!! (Pensándolo mejor) ¡¡otra vez!! ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! – Golpea la pared una y otra vez al ver venir a los Zombis, Kanon palidece y sigue golpeando como desesperado, hasta que una mano huesuda oprime un botoncito que estaba justamente al lado de Kanon y que él no había visto del miedo, el dichoso botón decía "Abrir", y la puerta se mueve, Kanon se queda estático y ve a un Zombi sonreírle como con cara de "Hay pero que estúpido eres" a Kanon le sale una gota de sudor al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido -_-u, pero de pronto alguien le pica la espalda, él voltea y ve un Drácula con la boca bien abierta dispuesto a morderlo... lo ultimo que se ve es una estela de humo, producto de Kanon al haber salido más rápido que la velocidad e la luz... y un sonido de ¡¡Auxiliooooooooo!! Perderse a lo lejos, Drácula y los Zombis se ven entre sí y entran a la mansión a perseguir a su víctima.

(MM se ríe malévolamente)

Ikki que de pasar a una recámara aun baño, está mas que extrañadísimo pero no dándole tanta importancia, va hacia el lavamanos donde hay un espejo, pero no se da cuenta que solo es el puro marco por que ahí realmente no hay ningún espejo, Ikki se le aproxima (MM activa una maquinita para hacer hologramas) e Ikki cree ver su reflejo, y abre el grifo dispuesto a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, pero de este solo sale lodo, Ikki se molesta por esta broma pesada, y se vuelve a ver su reflejo pero este comienza a verse borroso y desvanecido para cambiar a la forma de un fantasma con forma de un jinete que no tenía la cabeza en su lugar y mas bien esta la cargaba a un costado – 

- Ah sí, no creas que te tengo miedo - Grita al aire ya comenzando a sospechar – No caeré tan fácil en tus tontas ilusiones y te lo probare rompiendo tu espejo barato – Ikki hace su famosa ave fénix creyendo que ahí hay algo físico para golpear, pero cual es su sorpresa que atraviesa al dizque espejo y la figura también (MM activa un gas con nitrógeno líquido) el "Jinete sin cabeza" lo ve burlonamente y un gas comienza a cubrirlo junto con las dos manos de Ikki que utilizo para su ataque, el gas enfría la habitación y cubren de hielo desde las manos hasta los brazos de un Ikki que comienza a creer que las cosas son demasiado reales para un simple juego, el Jinete "sale" del espejo y se aproxima aun ya dudoso Ikki quien observa como el Jinete desenfunda un látigo

- Solo eres un fantasma ¿Crees que eso me puede hacer daño? – Dice triunfante como si siempre tuviera la razón, pero oh gran sorpresa el Jinete mueve su látigo y este rompe el lavamanos en donde salen volando mucho cachitos, el Jinete ve su obra y luego ve a Ikki con cara igualmente triunfante, Ikki se dispone a contraatacar pero de pronto recuerda que esta inmovilizado con hielo –

- Estoy en problemas – Se dice e intenta encender su cosmo pero tiene tanto frió por el nitrógeno (¿O será por el miedo?) que no puede hacerlo, el Jinete se le acerca dispuesto a cortarlo en trocitos finos, pero Ikki ya ha roto la puerta del baño de una patada y emprende la huída seguido del fantasma – 

Y así es como empieza un GRAN espectáculo en esta mansión embrujada, todos corren para todos lados, en la sala del principio se ve a un Hyoga saliendo del sótano a todo lo que puede siendo perseguido por el hombre lobo y la momia y va hacia la planta alta, en las escaleras se topa con un Ikki que baja perseguido de un Jinete sin cabeza, ambos chocan pero ni se acuerdan que se conocen y siguen su huída, de la cocina que hay una puerta en el suelo aparece un Saga con su ropa de entrenamiento aparte de sucia ya con varios agujeros producto de las lanzas que si le atinaron, Saga corre a la sala y de ahí toma otro camino junto con sus esqueletos, justo de ahí salía un Kanon que seguía con las manos en su cuello y un Zombi que se había agarrado a su pierna y que el ni cuenta se había dado por lo que lo arrastra por todos lados y un Drácula con cara de tener hambre después de tanto ejercicio, y siguen su curso rumbo a la cocina estos locos, justo de otra habitación Shiryu que aun cargaba a un comodín Shun huyen de un Saoriquestein que parecía tener ganas de degollarlos, todos siguen su rumbo de las habitaciones si no salía uno de los locos, salían dos, o más (Aquí convendría leer esto con alguna música rápida para darle mejor efecto), hasta que todos se hacen bolas con todos, de pronto se ve a un drácula persiguiendo a unos esqueletos, Ikki perseguido por Shun (Shiryu reacciono por fin y decidió aventarlo a un lado) el Jinete por el hombre lobo, Shiryu aún por Saoriquestein, Hyoga por Saga y más atrás Kanon por los mismos Zombis que parecía que eran los únicos que hacían bien su trabajo y una momia que se había quedado parada en medio de todos esperando a que apareciera su victima por que la perdió de vista

- Ya lo vi – Se dice la momia y se lanza contra Hyoga que lo esquiva y este cae en brazos de Saga – 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Quítate!! – Lo avienta atrás y cae ahora en brazos de Kanon, la momia le hace ojitos sonrojándose y Kanon se pone azul de asco y lo lanza hacia donde están los Zombis con lo cual hace chuza la momia al derribar a todos. Al mismo tiempo el Jinete sin cabeza y el hombre lobo reaccionaron que ellos eran del mismo bando y se detuvieron en un "cruce" en donde vieron pasar a Hyoga detrás a Saga, Saoriquestein, Shiryu, Drácula que prefirió comérselo a él (Que si notan Shriyu es el que mas sangra en toda la serie, algo muy conveniente para nuestro hambriento amigo), la momia perseguida por Kanon y sus zombis y esqueletos que han hecho alianza y más atrás Ikki que aún no se da cuenta que era Shun quien venia detrás de él y Shun, bueno, él quería alcanzar a su hermano y el otro que no se deja, el jinete y su compañero se miran entre si y se disponen a atacar, Ikki pasa como bólido y el hombre lobo comienza a perseguirlo gruñendo tan fuerte como puede y mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes y el jinete intercepta Shun en el "cruce", este se frena y se queda viendo unos instantes al fantasma, un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación, solo se oye un grillo a lo lejos, el fantasma se pone su cabeza y se la rasca pensando ¿Y ahora a este qué? Por lo que opta por lo más común que suele hacer un fantasma.

- Mmmmm ¿Bu? – Dice dudosamente, Shun reacciona "por fin" y suele hacer lo más coherente para él "desmayarse" , el jinete lo ve en el piso más blanco que de costumbre, se le queda viendo pero como ya no se mueve se va a buscar a alguien a quien mejor asustar 

A todo esto MM que esta en su cabina se ha caído de su silla y está en el piso riendo histéricamente

- JAJAJA jamás pensé que... esto... sería tan divertido... JAJAJA pero creo que... hay – Agarrándose su estómago – ya tiene...jajaja... que terminar... jajaja... – Apoyándose en su silla como puede, se vuelve a poner sus audífonos y pone en pantalla a todos los caballeritos que siguen corriendo por donde pueden – A ver si estoy en lo correcto, esta es el palanca – Se dice al momento de bajar la palanquita, observemos que sucede – 

Ikki que volvería a encontrase con el jinete huye en dirección a la cocina, pero de pronto el jinete desaparece de escena y reaparece en la cocina desenfundando nuevamente su látigo y rompiendo la puerta de esta, Ikki se detiene y cambia de dirección rumbo a la sala, Saga que se unió a Kanon huyen de los esqueletos de unos y los zombis del otro, ambos rumbo a la sala, Hyoga que la estaba pasando en feria ahora con Saoriquestein y la momia pisándole prácticamente los talones, ya no sabia que hacer y se dirige rumbo a la sala, Shiryu igual con un Murciélago detrás de él, y por otro lado el hombre lobo después de zarandear a un casi en coma Shun y hacerlo volver a la realidad y darle uno que otro gruñido para que se pusiera a correr sino, no había chiste y van rumbo a la sala

Y en un cuarto en particular, por un lado se ve a Saga y Kanon entrando a la sala casi al mismo tiempo, de la planta alta sale Shiryu, por el laboratorio emerge Hyoga, en una puerta de al lado sale Shun y finalmente del sótano Ikki que corre todo lo que puede, todo se da en cámara lenta, los seis se ven venir unos contra otros pero ninguno pueden frenarse por la velocidad que traen, Saga choca con Shiryu ¡¡BOM!!, Hyoga contra Ikki ¡¡BOM!! y Kanon contra Shun ¡¡BOM!! Son los sonidos que se escuchan con cada choque, una gran humareda se levanta en la sala y cuando esta desaparece solo se ve a los seis caballeros tirados y hechos bolas uno encima del otro 

- @_@ - Saga

- @_@ - Shiryu

- @_@ - Hyoga

- @_@ - Ikki

- @_@ - Kanon

- @_@ - y Shun 

Los zombis, esqueletos, la momia, Saoriquestein, drácula, el hombre lobo y finalmente el jinete sin cabeza los ven ahí tirados y optan por retirarse, y cada uno vuelve a su respectivo lugar dentro de "La casita embrujada", por su parte MM esta feliz por que su plan resulto mejor de lo que pensaba, aprieta un botón y una pared de la sala se mueve para mostrar la salida de ahí... eran las escaleras rumbo a la casa de Leo.  

**- FIN DEL CINCO –**

*Parte de "Una noche de parranda"


	6. Se va se va ¡¡Se fue!

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 6: " SE VA, SE VA... ¡¡SE FUE!!..."

La casita del terror ya esta en paz y tranquilidad después del tremendo desbarajuste armado por seis caballeros, ahora todos están inconscientes o tal vez en coma en el piso, pero poco a poco dos de ellos se comienzan a levantarse uno es Kanon y el otro Saga

- Hay, todo me duele – Se queja un Kanon que se toca la espalda como si fuera un viejito igual o peor que como era Docko – 

- Ni que lo digas – Le responde Saga al revisarse de que no tuviera algo fracturado y lo mas importante "Que algo le faltara", después de sentirse mas aliviado de que no fuera así, ambos ven a los demás caballeros en el piso – 

- ¿Les ayudamos Saga? – 

- Nah, mejor larguémonos antes de que despierten y recuerden por que terminaron aquí – Saga se dispone a irse seguido de Kanon al templo de Leo que era el mas cercano y en donde tal vez podrían encontrar refugio de esos locos, y eso es lo que hacen, pero como tooodo les duele – 

- No me empujes, ¿Qué no vez que casi no puedo moverme? – Le recrimina un Kanon que para subir un pie en el escalón hace tanto esfuerzo como si hubiera peleado contra varios caballeros, espectros, y dioses a la vez – 

- No seas tan delicado, mira se hace así – El valiente Saga que decide demostrar como el no siente absolutamente nada, sube una pierna a un escalón y... ahí se queda... – 

- Y ahora ¿A ti que te pasa? – 

- Este... yo...eeeeh.... ¡¡No puedo moverme!!... ¡¡Se me ha acalambrado la pierna!! ¡¡Me duele!! ¡¡Ahhh!! – 

- Oh no, y dices que yo soy el quejumbroso –_- u Se queja al ver que fácil les faltaba un par de cientos de escaleras para llegar a Leo – 

Pero mientras que hay en las casas vecinas, demos un rápido paseo a ver a los otros santos de oro, ya que al ritmo que van esos les puede dar el otro día y eso haber, como decía nos dirigimos a el templo de Leo en donde se supone debería estar Aioria custodiándolo pero al echar un vistazo dentro... no hay nadie... quien sabe donde esta, ya se sabrá...

 El siguiente es el Templo de Virgo en donde afortunadamente Shaka no ha salido, si es que alguna vez lo ha hecho, Shaka decidió darle una buena remodelación a su templo después de la "pequeña" destrucción dada por Ikki y él en primer lugar y la otra cuando fue con lo del "Hades", ahora se dispone a decorarla de diferente forma, ya saben con figuras de buditas por aquí y buditas por allá, flores del loto hasta el cansancio... pero en eso Shaka encuentra un baúl que perteneció a Mu y que el se lo había dejado encargado "de momento" 

– Si como no, mas bien se quería deshacer de su basura – Se dice y comienza a husmear que hay dentro de él, encuentra todo tipo de plantas extrañas, nada que le importara a excepción de su afición al loto, escritos en código, eso, o Mu necesita realmente mejorar su horrenda caligrafía, varios frascos vacíos y otros con sustancias extraños - ¿Qué será esto? – Shaka le entra la curiosidad, se sienta en el piso como un niño chiquito con un juguete nuevo y empieza a explorar todos los líquidos que ha encontrado, algo que hay que aclarar es que todo lo hace el pobre con los ojos cerrados, no los ha abierto para nada, abre un frasco y lo huele y se marea en un santiamén, decide abrir otro y este no huele a nada, Shaka se divierte y se da cuenta que el baúl aún trae mas cosas y dentro de ella hay un frasquito con alcohol y su mecha para encender, su red y unos cuantos vasos que parecen ser para calentar, Shaka se sonríe y se dispone a armar su "nuevo juego de química" alguna vez propiedad de Mu...

Y mientras hace esto hay otro personaje que no se ha sabido nada de él desde que saliera al pueblo fugazmente, me refiero a Saori quien después de rodar casi a otro país, y detenerse repentinamente al estrellarse contra un poste de luz, casi electrocutarse y que todos los vecinos mandaran a llamar a un manicomio por que una vez que se levantara comenzó a decir maldiciones al aire y sobre todo saludando a la familia de los santos, claro... si tuvieran, para después partir de regreso, por fin luego de una gran travesía regresa a su santuario a dar con su merecido a todos los santos habidos y por haber que se encontrarán en el camino, pero dudo mucho que pudiera hacerlo en las condiciones en que se encuentra a parte de todo lo ya mayugada, golpeada, maltratada y deformada que ahora esta, en lugar de usar su siempre igual báculo de la victoria ahora llevaba un palo como de dos metros de alto que quien sabe de donde demonios ha sacado, con el cual ella se apoya para no caerse, su vestido ya esta tan roto que esta listo para irse al bote de la  basura, su cabello es un desastre y tiene moretones hasta en donde no brilla el sol, creo que saben a lo que refiero ^^, en pocas palabras su aspecto es deplorable, un vagabundo a su lado se veía con mejor fortuna... lo único que le faltaba era que un perrito llegara y se hiciera sobre ella...

Y mientras camina, ya a unos cientos de metros de comenzar el Santuario, en otra parte o mas bien en el templo de Cáncer, los "bellos durmientes" finalmente despiertan poco a poco

- Arg!! Rayos, mi cabeza – Se queja Ikki al pararse apoyándose en Hyoga – 

- Oye! ¡suéltame! – Manotea a Ikki y este pierde el balance y se cae de espalda – 

- ¡¡Maldita ave congelada!! ¡¡Fíjate lo que haces!! – 

- Yo ¡Tu ve en quien te apoyas! ¡¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu burro de carga oque? – 

- No insultes al pobre burro Hyoga... jajaja – Ikki empieza a burlarse de Hyoga, este no se deja, ya esta harto de andar de un lado para otro y la pequeña broma de MM había acabado en definitiva con su paciencia por lo que... – 

- ¡¡Ahora si ya me colmaste!! – Hyoga se lanza sobre Ikki y comienza una verdadera lucha de estos dos haciendo una nube de polvo en donde salen manos, insultos, brazos, insultos, cabezas, insultos, piernas, insultos, ¿un zapato?,insultos, reproches, etc, etc, etc – 

Shun ayudado por Shiryu ven la escena pero deciden mejor no intervenir, alfil de cuentas "no son sus problemas", Shiryu ve la salida o mas bien en donde estuvo todo el tiempo pero ahora sin la ya dichosa pared, él junto con Shun salen para averiguar a donde se habían ido los culpables de sus recientes desgracias, es decir, Saga y Kanon, y oh sorpresa los ven subiendo las escales ya con un recorrido de una estratosferita suma de ¡¡25 escalones!!, Shiryu pretende darles alcance pero cosas de la vida, esta igual de mayugado que todos los demás, en eso Kanon se percata de ellos 

- Hey Saga, ya nos vieron, ¿Ahora que hacemos? – 

- Lo mas lógico hermanito ¡¡Salvar el pellejo!! – Saga hace su sobreesfuerzo humano y consigue aumentar la velocidad de su subida, Kanon se queda pensándolo unos segundo, pero al ver que Shiryu ya ha comenzando a subir solos unos cuantos escalones ya no lo piensa mas y... – 

- ¡¡Saga aya voy!! – Kanon lo imita y poco a poco se alejan de un Shiryu que lo único que quería era hablar con ellos pero tal parece que no lo conseguiría por las buenas, había que atraparlos y amarrarlos a como diera lugar, por lo que decide volver con Shun y demás, en eso tanto Hyoga como Ikki que ya habían terminado de discutir, salían de Cáncer ya mas adoloridos de lo que estaban, Hyoga con un el ojo derecho morado e Ikki con el izquierdo - 

- ¿Ya terminaron de jugar? – Les recrimina Shiryu al cruzarse de brazos, sabía que con ellos no había solución mas que pedir a Atena que algún día cambiaran o mínimo que no se "esponjaran" a cada rato y por cualquier cosa - 

- Si Shiryu, ya terminamos – Le contesta Hyoga con desgano, mientras que Ikki se cruza de brazos pero en eso recuerda "su misión del día" – 

- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo si deberíamos estar tras el inútil que nos metió en todo esto?! –

- Si como no, no se tu pero yo ya estoy cansado y adolorido – Le recrimina Shiryu comenzando a enojarse de estar jugando al gato y al ratón – 

- Ja! tu y el inútil del Ganzo no aguantan nada, y yo se los voy a demostrar ¡¡AHORA SI YA ME ENOJE!! – Ikki con la fuerza que lo caracteriza comienza su asenso pero no llega muy lejos por que cuando ya va en el tercer escalón .... ¡¡una pierna le falla!!... o mas bien la puntería... cayendo de bruces contra los escalones y para su colmo de los males todo su cuerpo comienza a resbalarse como gelatina quedando finalmente todo desparramado hasta los pies de Shiryu - @_@ - Este solo atina a contar hasta diez para mantener la compostura.

- "...1,2, ¿Me pregunto si será delito matar a los tercos es este país?, 3,4,...¿Y si lo hago?...5,6, ¿Quién lo extrañara? Yo no, estoy seguro... a pero lo olvidaba... ¡¡Shun!!, 7,8... pero le estaría haciendo un grandísimo favor... 9,10...y 11 y 12..." – Y se sigue la cuenta, parece que para él, el diez no es suficiente - 

Y un poco mas atrás, Aldebarán, Mu, que por fin reaccionara y que trae una bolsa de hielo en el "enorme" chichón que se formara en la cabeza con la buena amiga de Alde "su pesa", acompañados de un Seiya que se salió del barranco como había podido, ahora suben rumbo a Géminis.

- Ese Saga, me las va apagar cuando lo encuentre – Se queja Mu al tocarse cu chichón con la mayor delicadeza que puede – Hay!! Eso me duele – Se queja y se sigue quejando – Estoy seguro que no me advirtió antes para poderse desquitar por la haberlo usado de trapeador, pero fue su culpa ¿Por qué no se fija a donde va? – 

- Ya Mu, será mejor que te calmes, toma como ejemplo a Seiya, él se cayo a un barranco y no ha dicho nada, ni se ha quejado– Le contesta un sonriente Alde, con esto Mu voltea a ver a Seiya quien tiene una sonrisa tonta en la cara – 

- "...¿Me pregunto en que estará pensando?..." – Y los pensamientos Seiya son:

- "............................" – Absolutamente nada, tanto golpe en la cabeza ya le ha afectado esa habilidad y por esa razón también ha perdido el sentido del tacto, nunca necesito que alguien se lo quitara, el lo hizo todo solito por lo que ya no se queja de las tantas "madrinas" que le han o sea puesto el solito - 

Mu suspira resignado y siguen su rumbo esos tres.

En el templo de Virgo, Shaka ya tiene todo su laboratorio instalado, ha puesto varios frasquitos a calentar de los cuales, la mayoría hacen humito que divierten a Shaka en grande 

- Haber ¿Y si pongo esto? – Se pregunta a si mismo, al poner una sustancia color amarillo con otra azul que esta al fuego, un vapor denso se forma que cubre al caballero y lo llena de hollín verde – Wow!! esto es fantástico – Se dice al haber descubierto algo tan simple como combinar colores, realmente él necesitaba salir mas seguido de ese lugar -_-uu tanto encierro estaba... ¿Comenzando?, presiento que no, mas bien ¡¡Ya le afecto el cerebro!! - 

Shaka de pronto descubre que todavía hay un frasquito que contiene un liquido transparente y que aún se encontraba en el dichoso baúl, el lo toma pero no se toma la molestia de leer lo que decía la etiqueta, una es por flojera y la otra... Nah!! Es por flojera y punto...

Grave error, si lo hubiera echo habría notado que esta decía "NITROGLICERINA" ... pero como no lo hizo...

Shaka inocentemente ve el frasco, se pregunta que clase de humito hará pero como no puede saberlo hasta experimentar, primero agita el frasco, nada pasa... afortunadamente para él... ya esta por dejarlo aún lado cuando le viene una grandiosisima idea -  ¡¡¿Por qué no ponerlo al fuego?!! – Se pregunta y dicho y echo, vacía "todo" el contenido en un frasquito que es mas o menos era medio litro... y luego, poco a poco, muy lentamente lo acerca la fuego y.....

¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

Es el estruendo que se oye cuando "todo" el templo de Virgo es borrado del mapa de Grecia, una nube con forma de hongo es lo único que queda en donde alguna vez hubo algo llamado templo, todos en varios kilómetros a la redonda sintieron un semi terremoto por la explosión y muchos, muchísimos más pudieron ver el hongo seguir subiendo lentamente por el aire.

Saga y Kanon que terminaban de llegar a la casa de Leo y al verla vacía se acostaron en el piso por no decir que casi se desmayan del cansancio, de pronto sintieron el fuerte estallido que los aventó hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente no se lastimaron "mas" y rápidamente se levantan y como pueden a pesar de que ya las fuerzas les fallan hacen una puerta a otra dimensión con rumbo a Virgo, para ser los primeros chismosos en enterarse.

- @_@ - Y mientras llegaban, un Shaka que casi llegará al Nirvana esta en medio de su templo viendo las nubes negras que se forman, si, su techo había salido volado quien sabe a donde y no solo eso, el techo junto con todo lo demás, varios pilares, paredes, nada completo había quedado en pie, solo pocas ruinas sobrevivieron de milagro, y deja de que hubiera quedado algo bien, casi todo había sido reducido a rocas y lo demás en polvo que con el viento que comenzaba a correr se llevaba el ultimo vestigio de la casa de Virgo, Shaka par su gran fortuna traía puesta su armadura al momento "del accidente", si no ya podría considerarse parte del otro mundo, pero tampoco puedo decir que quedo muy bien con esa sacudida ya que al momento de salir disparado contra un muro, ¡¡Hasta los ojos abrió del buen susto que se dio!! una vez que todo hubiera pasado poco a poco se recobra y ve los estragos que ocasionara, ahora si con los ojos bien abiertos para que no volviera a cometer otra burrada, nota que esta todo cubierto de polvo y mugre, no solo su armadura sino que su cara y demás partes de su cuerpo, ahora sí ya no se puede considerar una persona blanca si no que todo lo contrario, en ese momento al lado suyo se habré un portal y emergen los afamados gemelos metiches sin nada mejor que hacer que gustar enterase de la vida de los demás upss!! quiero decir... Saga y Kanon nada más... ^_^!

- Shaka ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunta Saga que es el primero en salir y ver toda la destrucción – Wow! ahora si que te pasaste... cuando Atena se enteré pegara un grito al cielo por lo que le va a costar reparar todo esto – Agarrando un pedazo de roca que ahora tiene la cara de un deformado Budita, Saga la observa con curiosidad para después tirarla detrás suyo - Bah!! Ya no sirve... - 

- Hee, si eso creo jejeje – Sacudiéndose el polvo – 

- ¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste? Por que sea lo que sea, si que la hiciste en grande – Le dice un Kanon que observa todo bien emocionado, en especial... que ya no hay techo -

- Pues... no estoy seguro - Shaka pone cara de duda por que en realidad no esta seguro de lo que paso – 

- Haber cuenta ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – 

- Pues...mmm.... – Shaka pone una mano en su barbilla e intenta hacer memoria pero tal parece que del susto ya hasta se le olvido -_-u

- ¿Y bien? –

- Mmmmmm – 

- Shaka, dinos, dinos- Lo empieza a hostigar Kanon –

- Mmmm.... ya no me acuerdo... Ja! Ja! Ja! – Contesta poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrojándose como niño chiquito, como si eso fuera lo menos importante del mundo, tanto a Saga como a Kanon les sale una gota de sudor - 

- No es posible, acabo de descubrí lo que más me temía - Dice Saga resignadamente agachando la cabeza de la pena -  

- ¿Qué Saga?- Preguntan al unísono Shaka y Kanon – 

- Que la demencia de Seiya, ¡¡Si es contagiosa!! y ahora no solo Kanon la tiene sino que Shaka también!! ¡¡Que desgracia!! - Dice 

tristemente, por que creía que Kanon la tenía para meterse en tantos problemas y Shaka ahora por a ver volado su templo sin explicación aparente -  

Claro que esto no le gusto a ninguno de los dos, que les dijeran torpes, si, inútiles, tal vez, menzos, también; pero que les dijeran que se parecían a Seiya ¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!!. Kanon al igual que Shaka empiezan a levar su cosmo por no decir que se han puesto rojos de ira y se preparan a fulminar a Saga conviviéndolo en polvo como al resto del templo, Kanon pretende enviarlo la Antártica para que escarmentara mientras que Shaka preparaba su tesoro del cielo, pero en eso Saga ve un pequeño frasco roto en el piso, se agacha y los otros...

- ¡¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!! – 

- ¡¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO!! – 

Pero mala suerte, Saga se agacha justo a tiempo y sus ataques solo chocan uno contra otro y se van rumbo al cielo por el boquete de arriba, Saga que ni cuenta se dio de la desgracia que por poco le tocaba, ve con detenimiento la etiqueta, le retira el polvo que tiene y descubre la penosa verdad – 

- Esto... esto es, hay no puede ser... – Dice seriamente – 

- ¿Qué es eso Saga? – Kanon rápidamente olvida lo que quería hacerle, prefiriendo dejarlo por la paz... por el momento – 

- Espera un momento, oye Shaka de casualidad que estabas haciendo con esto cuando todo voló – 

- Haber déjame ver eso – Shaka toma el frasco y lo reconoce inmediatamente – ¡¡Ha si!! ¡¡Es el frasquito con el que nunca supe que color de humito salía!! 

- Y dime Shaka ¿Qué hiciste con el? – Saga le pregunta ya con un tic en el ojo sospechando lo que en realidad había sucedido – 

- Haaaa pues.... – Shaka le dice rápidamente lo sucedido y luego – 

- ¡¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUEEEEEEE?!! ¡¡¿PERO ERES MIOPE O NO SABES LEER SHAKA?!! ¡¡ESTO ES NITROGLICERINA!! ¡¡NO POLVOS MAGICOS PARA TU INSANA DIVERSION!! – Es el grito de Saga al enterarse de la cruel realidad, con esto Shaka abre mas lo ojos de la gran sorpresa que se llevo, Kanon lo ve con desaprobación ya que hasta él sabia que eso era un explosivo muy poderoso y a toda contestación Shaka dice –

- Si, pero tengo una duda – Ladeando la cabeza como no entendiendo- 

- ¿Cuál?- 

- ¿Y que significa eso? – Con esto tanto Saga como Kanon se caen de espaldas – 

Y lejos, muy lejos de ahí, Saori que después que oyera la tremenda explosión esta por llegar a los primeros escalones de donde comienza su querido Santuario, pero de pronto algo le llama la atención del cielo, voltea a ver que era y solo puede notar una ENORME cosota de piedra acercándosele rápidamente, Saori solo atina en hacer el famoso "pecho tierra" y se lanza así como esta con todo y su palo deforme al arenoso suelo, luego de esto un fuerte sonido retiembla.

¡¡CATAPLUM!!

Un techo de increíbles proporciones ha caído "cerca" de ella, Saori se voltea y ve con cara de horror como esa cosa "casi" la aplastaba para hacerla "estampilla barata de una Diosa" 

- ¡¡Ha solo esto me faltaba!! ¡¡Que Shaka también quisiera asesinarme y par el colmo aventándome su techo!! ¡¡¿Qué no podía pensar en algo mejor?!!" – Dice colérica pero... ¿Cómo supo de quien era propiedad ese bulto de piedra vieja? ha pues fácil ella ha tenido que pasar muchas veces por ese ex–templo y por su tan buena memoria jamás podría haberlo confundirlo, si como no, en realidad lo había leído por que la fachada decía con letras grandes y claras "BIENVENIDOS AL TEMPLO DE VIRGO" y lo demás por su increíblemente inteligencia lo supuso ella sola, como si fuera gran cosa, aja... - 

- Grrr, pero ya estoy por llegar y descargare toda mi ira, ahora si esos caballeros de pacotilla conocerán la furia de un Dios en toda su expresión – Se queja al incorporarse pero no da ni medio paso cuando se vuelve a caer de bruces contra el suelo - ¿Pero que demo...? – No alcanza a terminar la frase cuando se da cuenta que una parte de su extra largo vestido, copia barata de un fondo, se había quedado debajo del enorme techo y eso significaba que ahora estaba atrapada – Oh no, ¿Por qué a mí?. ¡¡Esto es lo ultimo que pienso tolerar!! ¡¡Ahora si conocerán lo que es el verdadero dolor y terror de su propia diosa Atena!! ¡¡Ya lo verán!! ¡¡WAJAJAJAJA!! - Ríe como demente mental al jalonear su vestido pero como este no sede deja de reír – JA! JA! Ja! Ja ja... ¡¡Esperen un momento!!... pero antes... ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?... -_-u dándose cuenta que solo le quedaban dos opciones, una : romper el vestido y quedar mas despojada de lo que ya esta de por si, ó dos: esperar a que un alma se compadeciera y la ayudará, Saori voltea a ver hacia todas partes... un viento sopla... y una bola que parece ser un arbusto muerto corre frente a ella... es decir, no hay ninguna alma que pudiera socorrerla en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, todos huyeron con el estallido de Shaka, y nadie pretendía volver en ese día, y mucho menos en los que seguían – ¡¡ESTOY PERDIDA!! – 

**- FIN DEL SEIS – **


	7. ¿Es? ¿O solo se hace?

Hola!!! Antes de comenzar el fic, deseo dar las gracias a aquellos que lo han leído y más aun los que me han dejado sus reviews ^-^ muchas gracias!!!

Pero también es para otra cosa, para una "convocatoria" de una nueva página de saint seiya que se está haciendo de mi gran amiga Tamara - Dark, está dedicada al santo de Géminis pero se acepta cualquier tipo de material de la serie, fcis, fan arts, otros. Esta es la dirección:

En donde acaba de salir el concurso para obtener una armadura, mediante un fic, se hace una lista de diversas criaturas mitológicas, para llegar a ser como su nombre lo indica 

****

**_"UN GUERRERO MITOLÓGICO"_**

Apoya a la realización de esta página y sus diversas actividades que irán saliendo poco a poco.

Ethel

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO" 

**CAPITULO 7: "ES... ¿O SOLO SE HACE?..."******

- Dime Shaka ¿Entonces realmente no sabes que es la nitroglicerina? – Pregunta un Saga que apenas se recupera de la impresión dada y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza – 

- Pues... no, en realidad no tengo idea – Contesta Shaka con un aire de inocencia – 

- Haber tengo una duda, déjame hacerte una prueba – Interviene Kanon con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y pensando al mismo tiempo – "...Y pensar que se le considera el mas cercano al Gran maestro, que ironía..." – Haber Shaka, voy hacerte una pregunta es muy sencilla solo quiero comprobarte algo ¿Si? – 

- Mmmm... bueeeeno... – 

- Bien, es esta "¿Sabes como mantener a un tonto en suspenso?" - Con esto Shaka se queda pensándolo unos instantes para contestar-

- No, no tengo idea ¿Cómo Kanon? – 

- Lo que pensaba Saga – Le dice en voz baja – O a este su famoso "humito" le afecto el cerebro, o siempre a sido estúpido y nunca nadie se dio cuenta – 

- He.... pues... no se, a mí me parecía inteligente – Volteando a ver a un Shaka que tiene la vista en el frasco con una mueca de duda y varios ¿? ¿? ¿? Arriba de su cabeza – Reitero me "parecía" muy inteligente – 

- Y bien Kanon ¿Cuál es la respuesta? – Se impacienta Shaka que no le gusta que lo dejen esperando – 

- Ha, es... – Su frase es cortada al oír varios pasos apresurados dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el templo de Virgo, ellos eran nada mas y nada menos que Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun que como ellos también iban de metiches a saber lo que pasó - 

- ¡¡Demonios!! Ya nos alcanzaron – Se queja Saga y se echa a correr llevándose a Kanon del brazo – 

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡¿A dónde vas?!! ¡¡A un no me respondes Kanon!! – 

- Ha, la respuesta es..... "Te lo digo mañana"... – Alcanza a gritar cuando ya los dos gemelos corren rumbo a Libra, Shaka se queda aun "más" confundido con lo que le dijo – 

- ¿Te lo digo mañana? – Repite - Pero ¿Por qué tengo que esperar hasta mañana si me lo podía decir hoy mismo? – Se pregunta con otros ¿¿¿¿??? signos de interrogación en la cabeza, por que no ha entendido nada de nada pero mientras lo piensa va hacia donde llegarían sus próximas visitas – 

Y mientras ¿Qué sucede en la casa de Libra? Ahora que Docko finalmente ha rejuvenecido, tomó la decisión de seguir entrenado a su veintiúnico pupilo existente, es decir, Shiryu, pero ya no sería de la forma tradicional como hasta ahora lo había echo, como por ejemplo: Mandarlo a combate para ver si de chiripa volvía o decirle cosas filosófales que luego ni el mismo entendía, pero que bien sonaban ¿Verdad?, o simplemente se le olvidaban y tenía que andarle inventando o dándole de vueltas con lo mismo hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor, en fin, cosas como esa, pero esta vez sería diferente, oh si, él algunos días anteriores en un momento libre para este ocupadísimo caballero con grandes compromisos que resolver, si claro, en realidad a lo único que se dedica hoy en día desde que ya no hay a quien golpear, es regar sus plantitas que se compro el otro día en un tianguis y eso... por que se las dieron a precio de remate... ejem!! como decía, estaba viendo algo en la televisión que le llamó mucho la atención era un programa a la Indiana Jones donde salían trampas, flechas, pasadizos secretos y todo ese tipo de chiverios, y el buen Docko pensó

- "...Shiryu siempre ha creído ser el mas listo de todos los santos de bronce, eso, y sin contar que se que además cree que es el hermano perdido de Jacki- Chan ¿Veamos si es así?..." – 

Con esto algunos días antes bajo a la ciudad y se compró* "algunas" cosas que le serían útiles en su plan malévolo, y las subió a su templo, pero todo lo hizo por la noche para que nadie lo descubriera, bueno tal vez a excepción de MM que hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero llegaron a un acuerdo "...Si Docko no decía nada a Atena, el otro tampoco abriría la boca..." Y así quedó. 

Como decía, ahora Docko esta fuera de Libra viendo la humareda que sale lentamente de Virgo, y moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoria mente dice – 

- No se que hiciste Shaka, pero estoy seguro que Atena te –va –a matar – Esto ultimo en tonadita melodiosa, burlándose del destino de uno de sus compañeros de armas, pero como eso no le importaba mucho, se sonríe al pensar en la paliza que Atena le pondría con su báculo o mejor aún, tirando a Shaka dentro de un barranco muy al estilo de Seiya, pero ya dejando esos pensamientos en paz que lo distraían vuelve dentro de su templo a esperar la llegada de Shiryu que siente su cosmo junto con los demás en Virgo, pero antes tenia que preparar todo antes de la "Bienvenida" por lo que saca de su pantalón un pequeño control remoto y lo activa... el templo entero de Libra se estremece y se oye que varias cosas que suceden dentro... como paredes moviéndose... con esto Docko sonríe de satisfacción y vuelve a guardar el control, de pronto se da cuenta que otros dos cosmos se le acercan – 

- Esos son....mmmm... – Poniendo expresión de inteligencia - Necesito recordar... tanto tiempo como viejito ya en las ultimas, afectó mi memoria... mmmm... son ¿Saga y Kanon?... – Dice pero ya no por memoria si no por que alcanza verlos ya en los escalones cerca de él, o sea que su memoria actualmente le sirve para tres cosas, nada, nada y....nada - 

Y en Virgo

- ¡¡¿Pero que hiciste Shaka?!! – Se sorprende Shun que ve todo destrozado – 

- Un pequeño accidente – Le contesta, aún pensando en la duda que le dejo Kanon – 

- ¡¡Oye!! – Le habla Ikki de malas - ¿No has visto a dos "cosas" odiosas pasar por aquí? –

- ¿He? No, solo he visto a Saga y Kanon -_-u 

- Bah!! Es lo mismo ¿A dónde se fueron? – 

- Pues... por ahí... – Señalando hacia Libra, pero sin quitar la vista del frasquito que ocasiono toda su catástrofe – 

- Bien, ya oyeron ¡¡Hacia Libra!! – Ordena Ikki, quien ya se cree el líder de los 4 chiflados, claro que les faltaba Seiya para completar el plato, pero ese nunca cuenta – 

- ¡Un momento! ¡¡¿Quién te puso al mando Ikki?!! – Le recrimina Hyoga – 

- Ja! Nadie pero sin mi ustedes estarían perdidos, admítelo nací para mandar – Cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo victorioso – 

- Si claro, para lo que tu haces que es gritar y gritar sin contar de meternos en muchos líos  ¡¡Hasta el cabeza hueca de Seiya también puede!! – 

- ¡¡No me compares!! – Mostrando su puño – Además ni Seiya ni tú podrían hacerlo mejor que yo – 

- ¿A no? – 

- ¿No? – 

- Grrr – 

- Grrr – Ambos se riñen mientras se acercan peligrosamente el uno hacia el otro, Shun quiere intervenir pero Shiryu lo detiene – 

- No Shun, podrías salir herido – 

- Pero... – 

- Solo déjalos, y por cierto – Volteando a ver a Shaka - ¿A ti que te pasa te veo muy pensativo? – 

- Es que lo estoy – Contesta aun observando el frasco de la nitro pero ya dándose por vencido de que era eso, lo avienta aun lado – 

- ¿Y eso por que? – 

- Verás, Kanon me hizo una pregunta y me dejo plantado con la respuesta correcta – 

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cual era? – Shiryu se emociona, a él le encantaba todo ese tipo de cosas que lo pusieran a pensar y pensar, hasta que le doliera la cabeza, o sea, en menos de cinco minutos - 

- Es esta "¿Sabes como mantener a un tonto en suspenso?" – 

- ¿Y que pasó? ¿No me digas que no te sabes la respuesta? – Le pregunta un Shiryu que no creía que hubieran engañado a Shaka con tal tontería – 

- Nop – Sonrojándose – Solo Kanon me dijo "Te lo digo mañana", eso no es justo ¡¿Por qué tengo que esperar?! ¡¿Qué hay hoy para que no me lo diga?! – Empezando hacer un tipo berrinche de coraje pero a toda contestación ve a un Shun y un Shiryu que trataban de no reírse pero no se aguantaron mas y se sueltan a la carcajada – 

- JAJAJAJA – 

- ¿Y ahora que se traen ustedes? – 

- Jajajaja Shaka... jajaja... te tomaron el pelo...  – Le contesta como puede Shiryu – 

- ¡¡¿Que sucede?!! – Dicen a unísono Ikki y Hyoga que detienen sus golpes, es decir Ikki por pegarle en el otro ojo a Hyoga para que quedará como oso panda y Hyoga para darle en la mandíbula para que dejara de hablar de una buena vez por todas – 

- Jajaja  - Se ríe Shun que ya hasta el estómago se agarra – 

- Haber Shun, cuenta ¿Cuál es el chiste? – 

- Ja, es... es... – Shun entre risa y risa logra explicar a un Hyoga e Ikki que lo que oyen no se lo creen, pero a ver a Shaka con esa cara de tonto se sueltan igual a reír – 

- JAJAJAJA – 

- Me estoy empezando a enojar – Shaka cierra sus ojos y se concentra para fulminar a esos cuatro que han osado burlarse de él - ¡¡Haber risitas!!  ¡¡O me dicen por que se burlan o en este momento los mando de paseo con el seinkasara!! – Shaka ya tiene su poder en las manos, listo para deshacerse de ellos, pero Shiryu que es el primero en dejar de reír y se le acerca lentamente – 

- Haber, yo te lo explico jaja – Aun no se recupera del todo pero finalmente le dice la triste verdad y... – 

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ QUE??!!! ¡¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE KANON SE BURLO DE MI!! ¡¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!!  ¡¡ME VENGARE!! – Es le grito de Shaka rojo de cólera y sin decir nada a nadie comienza la subida a Libra, dispuesto a dar una paliza al primer gemelo que se encontrara en su camino, los cuatro caballeritos de bronce se ven entre si y prefieren seguirlo además de que también tenían asuntos pendientes con ellos - 

Y en Libra

Docko ve a los gemelos fantásticos, quienes parecen que huyen de algo o mas bien de dicho "alguien" que ahora era mas de temer, es decir, Shaka, desgraciadamente eso aún no lo sabían, pero llegando hasta Docko este les pregunta

- ¿Y ahora ustedes? ¿Por qué la prisa? –

- Ha, ha, ha – Respira cansado Kanon, si que necesitaba ponerse al corriente con su entrenamiento – 

- No, por nada importante Docko – Contesta Saga – Dime, ¿Podemos pasar? – Señalando el templo de libra, Docko esta por decirles que no, ya que pondría a prueba a su pupilo pero a lo lejos se alcanza a escuchar la voz de Shaka – 

- ¡¡KANON!!  ¡¡TE ARREPENTIRAS!! – Algo muy rudo proviniendo de la reencarnación de Buda, Kanon se pone chinito por la amenaza – 

- Hay Saga, presiento que el cerebro de Shaka por fin se puso a funcionar y se dio cuenta de mi bromita,  yo no se tu pero yo me largo de aquí ¡¡YA!! – Kanon con o sin permiso entra a Libra, Saga lo ve alejarse pero como también ve venir a los de bronce decide entrar igualmente sin permiso – 

- ¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡No saben a lo que se enfrentan!! – Les grita Docko intentando advertirles, pero demasiado tarde los dos se pierden en la oscuridad – Que conste que intente advertirles... – Musita preocupado por ellos – Que Atena los proteja... - 

Y justamente dentro, Docko tuvo el cuidado de cerrar todas las oberturas para la luz, por lo que dentro estaba tan oscuro como una cueva, Kanon se asusta y se aferra "nuevamente" a Saga, este solo suspira resignado pensando en que nueva tontería de los caballeros de oro caería esta vez, pero para su fortuna y con lo poco que ve encuentra dos antorchas y usando su cosmo las enciende y le da una a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué presiento que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos a que nos dieran una paliza? – Se pregunta Saga al ver como frente a ellos se extendía un enorme pasillo de piedra y del cual no se ve fondo – 

-  Oh vamos Saga, ya estamos aquí y si sobrevivimos a Cáncer, ¿Qué puede pasar aquí? – Dice Kanon al adelantarse por el pasillo, prefiriendo morir en manos de cualquier monstruo que en manos de Saori, aunque ¿Cuál es la diferencia? y mucho menos a manos de los de bronce, sería humillante para él, Saga se resigna y ambos continúan – 

**AUTORA: "...¿Qué cosas pueden pasar aquí mi querido Kanon?... solo una cosa... )... lo que nadie se imagina... ¡¡Wajajaja!!..."**

**- FIN DEL SIETE - **

*Parte de "Noche de Parranda"


	8. Cada loco con su tema

**"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"**

**CAPÍTULO 8: "CADA LOCO CON SU TEMA"******

Afuera

Un Shaka de mal humor y los otros caballeritos de bronce llegan hasta Docko quien los recibe amablemente 

- ¡¡¿EN DONDE ESTA?!! – 

- ¿Quién Shaka? – Pregunta Docko, fingiendo mejor no saber – 

- ¡¡Kanon!! ¡¡Lo haré que conozca los seis infiernos que existen y lo mandare a los seis!!  ¡¡No lo dejare escoger para que se le quite!! – 

- Si que estas molesto Shaka, nunca te había visto así – Le sonríe Docko divirtiéndose de lo que ve, pero en eso su atención se distrae a Shiryu que esta un poco mas atrás – Hey, ¡Shiryu! – 

- Si maestro – 

- Tengo una prueba para ti – 

- ¿Ahora mismo? Verá, no puedo, ando buscando a alguien y... – 

- ¡Suficiente! – Interrumpe - ¡Claro que es ahora mismo! y hasta les conviene – Señalando dentro del templo – Tu prueba será pasar por mi casa y logra salir... eso es todo... – 

- Pero maestro, eso ya lo he echo muchas veces, ¿No cree que lo que me pide es un poco estúpido? – 

- ¡¡Por su puesto que no!! – Frunciendo el ceño y continuando – Hubo unos cambios por lo que no te será tan fácil – Recargándose en una columna del templo - ¡Saga y Kanon están dentro! Algo me dice que es a ellos a quien tu buscas... – Viendo a todos – Quiero decir, buscan... así que Shiryu y en general ¡¡Buena suerte!! – Dejando el paso libre hacia el interior de Libra, Shiryu se acerca un poco y ve una inmensa oscuridad en el, algo que claro no le gusta para nada - 

- Ahora ya lo sabemos, el Antiguo Maestro esta tan demente como el resto de los caballeros de oro – Le susurra Ikki a Hyoga quien solo asiente con la cabeza – 

- ¿Qué no has oído hablar de que cada santo loco con su tema? – Le responde Hyoga igualmente en voz baja y mientras - 

- Bien Shiryu ¿Que esperas? entra de una buena vez – Le ordena su maestro – 

- Si, bueno... es que yo... – Dudando con un mal presentimiento de lo que les esperaba – 

- Oh, ya veo necesitas una "pequeña ayuda" Ikki, Hyoga, ¿Me harían el favor? – Los aludidos se miran entre y si una sonrisa traviesa cruza su rostro y cuando menos se lo piensa Shiryu estos dos lo cargan y lo empiezan a balancear - 

- ¡¡¿Qué hacen?!! ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡Bajenme!! – Pataleando - 

- Una... – Hyoga – 

- Dos... – Ikki – 

- ¡¡Tres!! – Ambos columpian a Shiryu y lo sueltan para que salga volando a la de a fuerzas al templo de libra - 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! - 

¡¡PACK!! solo se oye un ruido seco cuando él se estrella contra algo

 - @_@ Pero que injustos son... – Musita Shiryu tumbado en el piso al haberse estrellado una columna, mientras que los otros se sacuden las manos y deciden seguirlo, y Shun junto con un aun furioso Shaka van por detrás, Docko solo los ve alejarse y les dice -

- ¡¡Buen suerte!! ¡¡La necesitaran!!  ¡¡Y haber si encuentra a esos locos!! Jajajaja - 

Y por otro lado Saga y Kanon caminan y caminan, y ¿Adivinen que? ¡¡Exacto!! Siguen caminado hasta cansarse, pero de pronto por donde iban se divide en dos 

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por donde? – Pregunta Kanon, Saga se queda pensándolo al igual que él y de pronto – 

-  ¡¡Por ahí!! – Dicen ambos, Saga señala la izquierda y Kanon por la derecha – 

- He dicho que por la izquierda, y por la izquierda iremos Kanon – 

- ¿Y por que siempre debo de hacer lo que tu dices? – Frunciendo el ceño – 

- Por que soy el mayor, nada mas por eso – Inflando el pecho de orgullo – 

- Hay si tu, ¿Y eso quien lo dice? – 

- Yo lo digo, y solo por eso – 

- Hum!! Pues ni te lo creas, yo mejor me voy por la derecha, buena suerte Saga – Kanon se enoja y toma otro rumba, Saga se queda viendo como su "hermanito" no había madurado nada, pero prefiere no seguir haciéndole caso, ya tenía suficientes problemas por su culpa y opta por su camino ya que no cambiaría de parecer solo por que Kanon se lo dijera "Ambos tercos hasta morir" – 

Kanon continua su camino, echando humo (literalmente hablando), del coraje que le hizo pasar Saga, él si que sabia hacerlo enfurecer, pero tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos camina y camina de bajada, parecía como si se dirigiera hacia el centro de la Tierra, Kanon comienza a desesperarse de no poder llegar a ningún lado, hasta que ve a lo lejos algo de luz.

- ¿Luz?, pero ¿Por qué? – Se pregunta y sigue avanzando hasta llegar ahí, en donde ve algo que lo deja impresionado - ¡¡Wow!! Nunca pensé que pudiera haber algo así en el Santuario – Dice al ver que ha llegado como a un tipo salón circular de donde se desprenden 10 enormes puertas alrededor y todo este lugar alumbrado con 10 antorchas y arriba de todo esto un como tipo candil con varias flechas con sus puntas colgando al piso, Kanon ve todo esto con la boca abierta – No entiendo nada, pero sea lo que sea, Docko si que es un envidioso al quedarse con todo esto para el solo... – Mientras contempla se da cuenta que ya no necesita su antorcha y la tira por ahí, pero no se percata que esta cae justamente debajo de la cuerda que sostiene el peligroso candil y que esta comienza a quemarse poco a poco – 

Afuera

Docko aun se sigue burlando de todo lo que les pasará a todos los caballeros que ni se lo imaginan, Docko desglosa una sonrisa maligna y el control remoto que sacará de su pantalón activa un pequeño botoncito rojo, y lo dirige hacia el templo, no parece pasar nada esta vez, pero se dice por ahí "Las apariencias engañan", Docko lo vuelve a guardar 

- Listo, ahora solo necesito esperar a oír sus gritos y poder ver si lograran salir de ahí... si es con vida... habría que ver si será completos... espero que los animales que me recomendara MM junto con sus instrucciones me sirvan de verdad y si es así, como me voy a burlar jejeje... aunque no quería que interrumpiera Shaka pero tal vez eso lo haga mas interesante jajaja – Dice y se va por otro lado para rodear su templo y llegar hasta el otro templo en donde terminaba todas sus fechorías – 

Adentro

Kanon ahora no sabe que hacer, tenía ahora "10 opciones"; es decir, diez puertas por donde ir, por lo que el opta escoger un camino de la mejor forma posible, habida y por haber – 

- Detin, marin, dedo, pingüe - A la manera infantil, sea por demás decir, pero no solo eso, se tapa los ojos con un mano mientras que con la otra señala puerta por puerta -  kukara, macara, títere, fue, yo no fui, fue tete, pégale, pégale que esta es ... – Terminado siendo la afortunada la numero ¡¡3!!, Kanon se pone feliz, y camina rumba a la puerta, lo único bueno de todo esto era que ya cada pasadizo estaba iluminado por lo que olvida su antorcha que sigue quemando la cuerda y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esta cediera a su propio peso e hiciera queso bruger a algún desafortunado... pero fuera de eso Kanon parte rumbo a lo desconocido... – 

Y un poco más atrás

- ¡¡No me pises Shaka!! – Le recrimina Ikki quien va delante de Shaka junto con toda la bola de chiflados y enfrente de todos estos un Shiryu que un tiene una mala sensación de todo esto – 

- Upss!! Perdón es que casi no veo nada – Se queja, ya que por donde marchan son los mismos pasadizos sin luz que cruzaron Saga y Kanon - 

- ¡¡Pues abre los ojos idiota !! ¡¡Y deja de pisarme!! – Ikki esta a punto de mandar a volar muy lejos a Shaka que solo atina agachar la cabeza apenado y adelante todo esta fila de locos - 

- Oye, Shiryu – Le habla Hyoga – 

- ¿Qué? – 

- ¿Por donde? – Señalándole el mismo camino en dos - 

- Mmmm ¿Izquierda? o ¿Derecha? ¡¡Hay no se me duele la cabeza ya de todo esto!! -_-! 

- Valiente ayuda resultaste ser ¡¡Quítate que me estorbas!! – Ikki se enoja y avienta a Shiryu que cae de espaldas - ¡¡Ya decía que el mejor líder aquí soy yo!! – Inflando el pecho y ordenado - ¡¡Ganzo y el que necesita unos buenos golpes por la derecha!! ¡¡Shun, la lagartija súper desarrollada y yo a la izquierda!! ¡¡¡¿Alguna pregunta?!! – Finaliza ya harto de todos y de todo, nadie dice nada, no les convenía morir quemados ahí – Bien, síganme – Cada quien toma su rumbo, Hyoga y Shaka toman el camino que llegó seguir Kanon y los demás el de Saga, pero la diversión comenzaba, Ikki no había avanzado ni 5 metros cuando algo en le suelo se hundió cuando pisó en el – 

- ¿Mmm? – 

- ¿Qué sucede hermano del alma? – Decía Shun con su característica forma de ser – 

- No, nada – Pero no da ni un paso mas cuando el suelo empieza a temblar y las paredes se sacuden removiendo todo el polvo milenario que tenían encima – 

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? – Dice Shiryu, pero su respuesta llega muy rápido, las paredes empezaron a caer cerrándoles el paso detrás de ellos – 

- ¿Qué rayos...? – No completa la frase por que mas muros  cerraban en el angosto túnel y si no se movían rápido ellos terminarían hechos puré, entonces lo mas lógico para los caballeritos era... correr ha todo lo que dan... ^^ - 

- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡¡Patitas para que las quiero!! – Grita Ikki y sale disparado, seguido de Shiryu y Shun que no se quedan atrás – 

¡¡BANG!! ¡¡BANG!! ¡¡BANG!!

Una tras otra se cierran, cada vez corren mas y mas aprisa, las compuertas se cierran mas rápido hasta que ven al fondo la ultima que esta por dejarlos atrapados, ya esta a un metro por tocar suelo, Ikki ve esto y no lo permitiría, por lo que da un salto de cara para deslizarse por debajo de pero.... muy tarde, ¡¡BOM!! esta se cierra y la cara de Ikki queda embarrada en la pared – 

- @_@ Haaa, nada mas esto me faltaba @_@ - Se queja con fenixcitos volando a su alrededor - 

- ¡¡Hermano!! – Shun llega hasta su lado e intenta reanimarlo zarandeándolo contra el piso, aunque con esto solo logra que Ikki se colapse mas – 

- @_@ - Por su parte Shiryu ve la fría pared e intenta destruirla con su Dragón Naciente - 

- "...Para algo útil tendrá que servirme este poder además de provocarme problemas contra todos los enemigos habidos y por haber, mas los que se inventaran en el futuro que como es de gran costumbre querrán matarnos..." – Piensa y se prepara hacer su técnica mortal pero de la nada, el suelo que pisan se abre y...– 

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Ahhhh!! – Todos caen a la oscuridad - 

 - ¡¡SPLAHS!!... y terminan en el agua -  

- ¡¡Auxiliooo!! – Grita Shun al patalear encima del agua como desesperado – 

- Shun... – 

- ¡¡Me ahogo!! ¡¡Socorroooo!! – 

- Shun... – 

- ¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡¡Sálvame!! – 

- Shun... – 

- ¡¡Ahhh, Ahhh y mas Ahhh!! – 

- ¡¡SHUN!! ¡¡REACCIONA !! – Le grita Shiryu, para que Shun dejara de gritar como loco y se parara para ver que se estaba ahogando en ¡¡50 cm. de agua!!, valiente santo que resulto ser -_- S -

- Hay, yo... Upss!!  Perdón jejeje – Se ríe tontamente Shun al darse cuenta de su grave error, poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca, pero de pronto recuerda que falta alguien con ellos - ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡¿Dónde esta Ikki?!! – 

- ¡Aya! – Señala Shiryu hacia arriba para ver a un todavía noqueado Ikki colgando de un boca debajo de una rama que estaba ahí de casualidad en donde parte de su pantalón se había atorado – 

- ¡¡Ikki!! ¡¡Responde por favor!! ¡¡Ikki!! – Le grita Shun, preocupadísimo – 

- Vamos, no seas tan melodramático – Dice Shiryu cruzándose de brazos e intentado buscar una salida, pero la única forma de salir era por donde entraron o un caminito que había ahí y que estaba todo oscuro con quien sabe cuantas mañas de Docko esperándolos, pero Shun no le hace caso y sigue gritando a su hermano para ver si este reacciona, pero como todo en esta vida no es para siempre y existe desgraciadamente para ellos algo llamado ley de gravedad, la ropa que lo sostiene comienza a romperse y este cae... - 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡No Ikki!! ¡¡Hacia a mí no!! – Grita Shun intentándose quitar del camino de Ikki, pero demasiado tarde Shun recibe de lleno al "bello durmiente" y cae de espalda –

- ¡¡SPLASH!! levantando toda el agua – 

- @_@ - Ikki

- @_@ - Shun

- Oh genial, ahora son dos – Se dice Shiryu levantando la cabeza y poniendo una mano en su cara para no ver que en lugar de un "muerto", ahora eran los dos hermanitos que flotaban inconscientes en los mega profundos 50cm de agua - 

Y por otra parte, Hyoga y un embobado Shaka caminan rumbo a lo desconocido, pero Shaka anda dando tropiezos por todos lados ya que en lugar de seguir el consejo de Ikki, de abrir los ojos, hizo todo lo contarlo ya que según el "Aquel que viera sus ojos debía de morir" por lo que no podía andar dándose el lujo de andar abriéndolos por todos lados, si claro, en realidad eso lo decía Shaka solo cuando quería y nada mas era por estar intimidando y fregando a los demás "Si la gente supiera la verdad", el que moriría sería el... pero me desvió del tema, Hyoga camina delante de Shaka y este lo sigue lo mejor que puede, pero de pronto él siente que algo se hunde debajo de su pie 

- ¿He?- Se detiene e intenta averiguar que fue – 

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – Le pregunta Hyoga al darse cuenta y detenerse solo unos metros mas adelante – 

- Pues, no estoy seguro, yo... – Ya no completa la frase, en todo el pasillo que tenían frente a ellos, pequeños agujeros se forman y pareciera que de la nada ¡¡Flechas empiezan a volar!! -

- ¡¡Que horror!! ¡¡Corre Shaka, correr!! – Ambos salen a todo lo que dan pero Hyoga va por delante, él tiene que hacer algo antes de quedar como coladeras – 

- ¡¡Polvo de diamante!! – Congela varias flechas que se les acercan y así siguen corriendo - ¡¡Shaka ayúdame!! ¡¡No seas tan inútil!! 

- Si pero ¿Cómo? – Poniendo cara de no tener la mas remota idea de que hacer - 

- ¡Hay olvídalo! Eres caso perdido... -_- S  Siguen corriendo pero de pronto Shaka pisa algo "nuevamente" – 

- Oh, oh, - Susurra ya temiendo lo peor y efectivamente delante de Hyoga se abre el suelo y este cae dentro – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Me las vas a pagar muy caro Shaka!! – Se pierde su grito en la oscuridad, por su parte Shaka salta el agujero y sigue corriendo huyendo de las flechas – 

- Je! Je! Je! – Se burla Shaka del pobre Hyoga y sigue corriendo- 

Hyoga por su parte despierta todo adolorido del tremendo golpe que se ha dado que para su mala fortuna tuvo que caer de cabeza.

- K...kkk... hay me vengare, Shaka será muy el caballero mas cercano al gran patriarca pero eso no lo salvara de la paliza que le voy a dar cuando salga de aquí – Se dice y se para lentamente, todo esta casi en penumbras de no ser por que hay un pasillo semi iluminado cerca de ahí, Hyoga intenta llegar hasta allá pero de pronto un sonido lo hace pararse en seco – 

- Sssssssss – Se oye en el aire seguido del sonido como del movimiento como de una sonaja – Sssss – 

- ¿Qué será eso? – Se pregunta curioso pero de la nada algo detrás suyo se mueve, algo que parecía ser de tamaño desproporcionalmente grande, se voltea un poco y ve que "la cosa" se levanta y mide mas de 3 metros, a Hyoga le salen varias gotitas de sudor cuando descubre que lo que tiene en frente suyo es ¡¡UNA COBRA GIGANTE!! Y lo que oía era el ondular de la lengua de la bestia seguido de su cascabel, claro esto pone a Hyoga de color azul, intenta retroceder lentamente pero otro sonido mas abajo lo hace voltear y ¡¡Oh gran desgracia!! Varias serpientes de diferentes razas, tamaños, colores y demás estaban ahí también y comenzaban a rodearlo, esto claro no le gusto nada al santo de bronce - 

- Mamá, mami, a-yu-da-me - Comienza a tartamudear, pero la temible Cobra tiene hambre ¿Y adivinen a quien escogió como plato fuerte? ) - 

 - ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! – Abre su boca mostrando sus dos grandes dientes llenos de veneno, para Hyoga fue la señal de partida y utilizar sus piernas para lo que le fueron echas -

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Saquéenme de aquíiiiiiii!! – Grita asustado y sale despavoridamente por el pasillo – 

Por otro lado, Shiryu sacó a Ikki y Shun del agua, ahora aparte de  perdidos, golpeados y cansados están mojados en ese laberinto de la casa de libra 

- Ahora si que ya no se ni que hacer – Dice Shiryu saliendo hacia un corredor amplio donde se ve que conecta a varios mas -  

- Ese es tu problema, tu solo observa – Le contesta un Ikki ya recuperado y listo para volver a molestar – 

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Pregunta Shun, detrás de Ikki y Shiryu, este ultimo esta por contestar pero un fuerte estruendo como de una manda se lo impide – 

- ¿Qué es eso? –  

- No tengo idea – Responde Ikki, pero sus dudas rápidamente son aclaradas, primeo se ve la figura como de un persona con camiseta azul corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ¡¡FUIM!! pasa como ráfaga al lado de ellos – 

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Hyoga!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ CORRES?!! – Le alcanza a gritar Shun, pero a penas a terminado de hablar cuando el sonido de la estampida se les acerca velozmente y lo que ven no les gusta nada, una enorme cobra que parece que esta de malas al tener que perseguir a su presa se les abalanza mostrando los dientes ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! abriendo sus enormes ojos rojos y para rematar el colmo de los colmos, atrás de esta vienen siguiéndola las demás cobritas y serpientitas también con hambre – 

- ¿Corremos?- Pregunta Ikki – 

- Corremos – Afirma Shiryu – 

- Y yo grito si les parece – Acompleta Shun – 

- Una... – Ikki – 

- Dos... – Shiryu – 

- ¡¡Tres!! – Finaliza Shun y dicho y echo los tres emprenden la huida siguiendo a Hyoga que ya va muy lejos acompañando perfectamente el cuadro los gritos de Shun – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! -  

Y por otro lado, Kanon que esta perdido dentro del laberinto de libra, ve una luz intensa a lo lejos por el pasillo en que va

- ¡Que bien! ¡¡La salida!! – Corre hacia ella, pero cosas de la vida ha vuelto al mismo lugar del principio, es decir, las 10 puertas con el candil con puntas - ¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!! ¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!! – Cae de rodillas al piso lamentándose de su mala suerte ;_; cuando de otro pasillo oye pisadas de alguien quien corre rápidamente – Debe ser Saga... – Se dice pero noooo, es nada mas y nada menos que... – 

- ¡¡Aja!! ¡¡Hasta que te encuentro para que pagues tu osadía de haberme insultado!! – 

- ¡¡SHAKA!! – Parándose de golpe al reconocer al santo de oro de la casa de Virgo, que esta mas que furioso y listo para mandar de paseo por el mundo de los muertos a un Kanon que no sabe que hacer – 

- Te haré sufrir lentamente por burlarte de mí, ya lo veras – Shaka da unos pasos debajo del candil con flechas y que el para variar no había visto pero de pronto la cuerda que sujetaba a este... ¡¡CRACK!! sede a su propio peso.... Shaka voltea y ¡¡Abre los ojos!!

- ¡¡Noooo!! –

 - ¡¡CRASH!! Es el ruido que ocasiona al destruirse el piso - 

- ¡Ahora! ¡Me largo de aquí! – Kanon ve lo sucedido y sale disparado hacia otra puerta mas cercana y emprende la huida, "Otra vez" ^_^S, pero ¿Y Shaka?, Haaa, pues el al abrir los ojos reacciono de puro milagro y brinco chistosamente de panza hasta la puerta de donde salio Kanon, justo a tiempo antes de quedar lleno de agujeritos - 

- @_@, K...k..k esto ¡¡No se queda así!! – Shaka se recupera velozmente y se para, destruye el candil con su poder (Si que esta furioso) y corre tras Kanon que ya le lleva una buena ventaja... pero no la suficiente... y los dos locos "entran"a otros extraños y amplios túneles, en donde se persiguen uno al otro – 

- Vamos Shaka ¡¿Qué no aguantas una pequeña broma?! – Le dice a un Shaka que ya esta por alcanzarlo – 

- ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!! ¡¡Soy la reencarnación de Buda!! ¡¡Tienes que tenerme mas respeto!! – 

- ¡¡¿Y que con eso?!! ¡¡Tu empezaste en primer lugar al haber volado tu templo!! ¡¡No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe!! – Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Shaka se enfurece y se prepara atacar, Kanon ve esto y le sale una gota de sudor – Presiento que ahora si me pase... – Musita mientras sigue corriendo, a lo lejos ve que por donde va se divide en otro túnel de izquierda o derecha – Tengo una idea... – Y aumenta su velocidad lo mas que puede – 

- ¡¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO!! – Shaka ataca y Kanon lograr llegar a la esquina y brinca para evitar el poder, pero no fue todo, al hacer esto "choco" contra alguien - 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Fíjate por donde vas!! Tu...tu... ¿Kanon? – Le dice quien esta tumbado en el piso - 

- ¿He? – Recobrándose del tremendo golpe y enfocar bien para ver a... – ¡¡Hyoga!! ¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Solo esto me pasa a mí!! – Kanon se para y emprende la huida de sus primeros perseguidores pero ahora en sentido contrario justo cuando Shaka ya esta por alcanzarlo, Hyoga observa como él no le presta atención a nada mas y corre tras Kanon – 

- ¡¡No te me escaparas!! – Su grito que se pierde a lo lejos, de pronto Hyoga oye varias pasos apurados detrás de él y recuerda "el por que de huida", varias figuras comienza a tomar forma y una de ellas le grita – 

- ¡¡Corre Hyoga!! ¡¡Corre!! ¡¡ Y salva tu vida!! – Es el grito de Shun, acompañado de su hermano Ikki y Shiryu que huyen despavoridamente de las cobritas, serpientitas y ... la COBRA GIGANTE... – ¡¡FIUM!! ¡¡FIUM!! ¡¡FIUM!! Son los sonidos de estos tres al pasar tan rápido como pueden, Hyoga se para lentamente y  se sacude el polvo hasta que ve venir a su pesadilla - 

- No, ya me canse de estar corriendo como loco, es momento de luchar - Dice valientemente y se prepara para atacara a la cobra mayor pero esta al verlo solo hace esto ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! gruñe y abre la boca para mostrar sus dientes, sus compañeras no se quedan atrás y hacen lo mismo todo sin disminuir su velocidad listas para envestirlo y de paso intimidar al caballero y ¿Adivinen que?... si funciono... –

- Pensándolo mejor... ¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Esperenmeeee!! ¡¡No sean maloooos!! – Corre tras sus amigos -

Una nueva persecución comienza en una casa del Santuario, de todos los pasillos que hay, de un lado se ve salir a Kanon y mas atrás a Shaka que una vez que lo tenga en sus manos lo golpeara tanto que nunca nadie jamás lo reconocerá, por otro pasillo pasan Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y ya un mas conciente Hyoga a toda velocidad seguidos de la cobra que gracias a este ejercicio "tiene mas hambre" y ha decidido mejor comerse a los cuatro juntos de un solo bocado, así van uno tras otro hasta que en uno de los tantos túneles, sale Kanon detrás un Shaka y unos metros mas atrás Ikki, Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga que parece ser que este último será el primero en ser comido por las cobras que ya casi le dan alcance

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! – Hyoga las ve y corre mas rápido rebasando a Shun y luego a Shiryu – 

- ¡Hey!  ¡Yo no quiero ser el aperitivo! – Grita Shun y jala a Shiryu detrás suyo – 

- ¡¡Oye eso no es justo!! – 

- ¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Tu sigue corriendo! – 

- ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! – La cobra ha comenzado a molestarse mas y no los aguantara mas por mucho tiempo, por lo que abre su enorme boca lista para morder lo primero que se le traviese, Shiryu voltea y ve que su enorme cabello esta por ser "cercenado" - ¡Eso si que no! – Y jala su enorme greñero delante de si y continua corriendo, junto con los demás que ya no saben ni que hacer, sobre todo Kanon que encabeza el desfile de chiflados – 

- Solo esto puede pasarme a mí – Se resigna al ver a todos los que lo persiguen – Solo me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Saga? –

- FIN DEL OCHO – 

¿Y donde está Saga?... esa ha sido una muy buena pregunta... ya lo sabremos pero por lo mientras... ¿Se los comerá la cobra? ¿Quedará satisfecha? ¿O tal vez un milagro los salve? Que lo dudo mucho... )

Próximo capítulo: "No salen de una y... ¡¡Ya están en otra!!"


	9. No salen de una¡¡Y ya están en otra!

**"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"**

CAPITULO 9: "NO SALEN DE UNA Y... ¡¡YA ESTAN EN OTRA!!"

Y lo último que dijera Kanon ha sido una muy buena pregunta ¿En donde se ha metido Saga ahora?

Luego de que separasen, Saga camino por donde él había escogido y camino, y camino, por lo que comenzó a desesperase ya se estaba cansando de todas las graciosazas en las que se había metido, y estaba a punto de destruir todo con una de sus "Explosión galaxia", cuando gracias a Atena vio que el amplio pasillo tenía un fin, corrió hasta ahí y se encontró con una amplio cuarto alumbrado por completo de varias antorchas, y en medio de esta un tipo altar con una pequeña figurita de la estatua de Atena en el. 

- ¿Y ahora aquí que? - Se pregunta caminando hasta el altar y ver la figurilla en ella - Es curioso, esto se me hace extrañamente familiar, como de una película... - Rodea el altar y lo observa meticulosamente - ¿Qué pasa si lo tomo? Esto me recuerda como Indiana Jones y seguramente después que lo haga me caerá una roca gigante encima - Dice poniendo una mano en su barbilla y pensándolo detenidamente hasta que su conclusión fue - Nah!! ¿Quien sería tan estúpido para caer en un trampa como esa?... - Y dicho y echo toma la dichosa figura, nada pasa al principio lo que hace a Saga desglosar una sonrisa triunfal al creerse el mas listo de todos los listos, ya se ha dado la media vuelta listo para seguir su búsqueda de una  salida cuando todo el lugar comienza a temblar y el techo se abre mostrando una DESCOMUNAL piedrota circular dispuesto a dejar más que plano a un Saga incrédulo ¡¡BBOOMM!! - Es el sonido que hace al tocar suelo y comenzar a girar primero lentamente pero rápidamente adquiere velocidad y se dirige a Saga que solo atina a verla de momento y decirse con una gota de sudor - 

- Esta bien, lo admito soy un grandísimo estúpido, tenía que abrir mi gran bocota ^^S ¡¡AYUDENMEEEEE!! - Finaliza al momento de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr con todo lo que le permiten sus piernas - ¡¡Saquéeme de aquí por favor!! ¡¡Ahhh!! - Siendo ahora perseguidos para el colmo de sus colmos por una piedra asesina ^^ - 

Y por otro lado Kanon se ha quedado atrapado, se metió en un callejón sin salida, y ahora por un lado tiene a un Shaka listo para hacerlo papilla y por el otro una enorme pared que le ha cerrado el paso

- Ahora si es mi fin - Se dice cuando ve a Shaka prepararse para su Seinkasara, pero no era todo lo que completaba el plato, nooo, un poco mas atrás llegaban unos casi exhaustos demás caballeritos de bronce y sus cobras que aún no se rendían de capturarlos para la cena o comérselos ahí mismo, les daba realmente igual - 

Y del otro lado de la pared Saga no corre ¡¡Vuela!! de toda la velocidad que trae ya que la piedrota casi le daba alcance y no había ni para donde girar para deshacerse de ella, pero tan mala era su suerte que Saga ve que adelante de sí que ¡¡Se le acababa el camino!!, ya no había mas y el junto con su dura amiga se estrellarían sin remedio 

- Esto si que me va a doler - Musita sin poder frenarse, por lo que solo atina en cerrar los ojos y ¡¡Que Atena lo proteja!! 

Y justamente detrás, Kanon ha decidido pelear contra Shaka,

- "No me rendiré, no por nada soy hermano de Saga, el es poderoso pero yo lo soy igual o más" - Piensa y se dispone atacar con su otra dimensión, Shaka se da cuenta de sus planes pero no se echaría para atrás - 

- "...Hum!! Crees que podrás tu solo contra mí, ya lo veras no te salvaras de recibir una buena lección..." - Piensa y se prepara, aquí todo se ve de forma lenta, por un lado los caballeros de bronce, corriendo y gritando al huir de la cobra que abre la boca ya lista para morder a Shiryu que se pone azul, por otro lado Kanon preparándose a ejecutar su técnica y finalmente Shaka que da un paso hacia delante y algo se hunde en su pie

- ¡¡CLICK!! - Es el sonido que se produce - 

- Upss!! ¿Y ahora que hice? - Se pregunta escéptico y su respuesta llega prontamente, la pared detrás de Kanon se comienza a mover y de esta se ve un lindo y hermoso panorama ^_^S 

"Un Saga a punto de ser aplastado por una roca gigante y no solo a él sino que ahora a todos ellos" "La vida podía ser miserable"

Aquí todos se han quedado congelados ante tan espectáculo, Shaka, Kanon, Ikki, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga ¡¡Hasta la cobra gigante, cobritas y serpientitas!! Todos están paralizados de la impresión y no solo eso sino que con una enorme GOTOTA de sudor, ante todo esto Saga abre los ojos y se da cuenta de la situación - 

- ¡¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados bola de idiotas?!!  ¡¡MUEVANSE ESTÚPIDOS!! ¡¡MUEVANSE!! ¡¡HUYAN!! - Agita las manos y les hace señas hasta que el primero en reaccionar es Kanon-

- ¡¡Larguémonos de aquí!! - Todos los demás lo siguen, los papeles ahora se han intercambiado, la cobra y compañía encabezan el desfile detrás están Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shaka, Kanon y Saga al último, los perseguidos han pasado a ser los perseguidores; ironías de la vida... _o_ claro si omitimos a la enorme cosa que en pocos segundos los dejará lisitos, lisitos - 

- Alguna idea Saga - Le pregunta desesperadamente Kanon - 

- ¡¡Crees que si la tuviera no la hubiera echo ya!! - Le responde de mala manera alzando su puño y con una vena en la frente - 

- Bueno pero no te enojes - Todos huyen pero el camino se les acaba enfrente suyo, hay una nueva pared que les hace decidir en dos direcciones - 

- ¿Hacia donde Saga? - 

- ¿Y eso que importa tu solo salta? - 

- ¡¡Eso también va para todos ustedes!! - Ordena Ikki ya a metros de ser aplastados - 

- ¡¡¿Listos?!! ¡¡AHORA!! - Ordenan estos dos, y todo mundo salta como puede 

- ¡¡CATAPLUMMMMM!! - Un enorme estruendo junto con un gran polvadera es lo único que queda de la "piedrita" - 

- Cof, cof, cof, - Tosen pero al disiparse el humo, se dan cuenta que han quedado separados, de un lado están Saga y Kanon y del otro los caballeros de bronce y... Shaka pero no es todo ya que la roca ahora obstruye el camino, por lo que están atrapados sin remedio y lo único que hay detrás de ellos es solo un muro que no los dejará pasar - 

Y por el lado de Saga y Kanon

- ¿Estas bien Kanon? - Pregunta un ya semi recuperado Saga - 

- Cof! Cof! Eso creo - Kanon se incorpora pero de pronto oye algo detrás suyo - 

- Sssss- Un serpenteo junto con un cascabel, esto provoca en él un pequeño escalofrío por que ya sabe con quien "más" comparten ese pequeño lugar - Sa...Saga... tene...mos pro...pro..ble...mas... - 

- ¿Y ahora por que tartamudeas? - Dándose la vuelta para descubrir a su hermanito junto a unos enormes ojos rojos y unas pequeñas cosas que brillan en la poca luz que hay, y que son nada más y nada menos que los colmillos de la "cobra" - Hay, solo esto puede pasarnos a nosotros ¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte? - Se resigna Saga poniendo una mano en su cara y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, da un suspiro de resignación cuando alza sus manos - ¡¡Apártate Kanon!! ¡¡Deja esto a los "mayores"!! -

- ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! - La cobra y demás amigas suyas se lanzan a morder a Kanon que se mueve esquivándolas por un pelo de rana y Saga... - 

- ¡¡A OTRA DIMENSION!! - Abre una puerta dimensional y todos los "animales" caen en el perdiéndose en ese espacio tan extraño - 

- Gra...gracias - 

- Bah!! No me las des lo único que quiero en este momento es encontrar la forma de salir de aquí - Saga se cruza de brazos y comienza a pensar ignorando el agradecimiento de su hermano gemelo, por su parte este ve a su alrededor y descubre que a unos metros de donde están hay una escalera hacia la superficie - ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Saga!! - 

- ¡¡¿Y ahora que?!! - A punto de perder la paciencia - 

- Mira - Señalando su gran descubrimiento - 

- Una escalera, tal vez nos pueda sacar de aquí, bien vamos - Ordena y Saga sube primero seguido muy de cerca de su hermano, luego de una larga subida la escalera termina con una tapa encima de ellos - Veamos ahora en que nuevo lió nos metemos - Musita Saga al quitar la tapa que es de mármol, el sale primero y se queda ahí parado y nota que el lugar le es extrañamente familiar - 

- Saga - 

- ¿Qué? -

- ¡¡Quítate que yo también quiero salir!! - Se enoja Kanon que todavía sigue abajo bien sujetado a la escalera - 

- Hum!! - Se cruza de brazos - No debería hacerlo ya que después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, lo mínimo que debería hacer es dejarte ahí encerrado el resto de tu vida ¿Qué opinas?- Sonriendo cínicamente - 

- Oh vamos, no seas payaso y ayúdame - 

- Uff!! Esta bien, esta bien - Saga esta por darle la mano a Kanon, cuado ambos oyen algo - 

- ¡¡A...A...ACHU!! - 

- Salud Saga - 

- Yo no fui tonto - 

- ¿Entonces? - 

- ¡¡APARTECEN DE AHÍ!! - Saga voltea a ver de donde proviene la misteriosa voz cuando algo se le acerca rápidamente - ¡¡Ahhhh!! - 

- ¡¡Saga!! - Le grita Kanon al salir del agujero, para descubrir a su hermanito que había salido volando hasta un muro - 

- @_@ - 

- Pero...¿Que te pasó? - Kanon se le acerca y ve que Saga esta atrapado del hombro por una flecha de oro que por poquito le daba a él, afortunadamente solo había atinado a la tela - Y ahora... - Se dice cuando una voz conocida le distrae - 

- Eso fue mi culpa, lo siento - 

- ¿He? ¡¡Aioros!! - 

Kanon se voltea y ve a un caballero de oro más... y posiblemente... ¡¡Un nuevo problema!!

**- FIN DEL NUEVE - ******

**Aioros siempre se ha caracterizado por su gran habilidad con el arco y la flecha pero ¿Qué tan cierto es esto? ******

**Próximo capítulo: "Santa maría... ¡¡Dale puntería!!"**


	10. Santa maría ¡¡Dale punteria!

**"DIVERSI"N EN EL SANTUARIO"**

**CAPITULO 10: "SANTA MARIA... ¡¡DALE PUNTERÍA!! "******

Y antes de seguir con Kanon Y Saga un poco mas abajo del templo en que están; afuera, a unos cientos de escaleras más abajo un sujeto camina con una gran sonrisa en la cara al pensar como les debe haber ido a todos los santillos que tuvieron la desgracia de caer en sus trampas, ya deben saber a quien me refiero, este es nada más y nada menos que Docko que voltea enfrente suyo y ve el templo en donde seguramente encontrara a todos ellos, ya le falta poco por llegar cuando ve que una puerta dimensional muy extraña que se abre en cima suyo...

- Y ahora ¿Eso que es? – Se queda ahí parado curioso de saber que saldrá, cuando un sonido muy extraño lo pone tenso – 

­- ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! – Era la "cobra gigante" junto con todas sus acompañantes – 

- ¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! – Docko no se la cree y esta por emprender la retirada pero no se mueve a tiempo y "todas" le caen encima y comienza una verdadera lucha entre todos ellos – 

**¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡NO SUELTENMEEE!! ¡¡BOM!! ¡¡YA DEJENME!! ¡¡CRASH!! ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! ¡¡ESO DUELE!! ¡¡SSSSS!! ¡¡ALGUIEN QUIEN ME AYUDE!! ¡¡SPLASH!! ¡¡SOCORROOOO!!******

Y así se arma un verdadero duelo entre él y ellas en donde se forma una bola de humo del cual solo salía la cabeza de Docko, serpientes, las piernas de Docko, cobritas, los gritos de Docko... la cobra gigante... 

Hasta que después de una larga y dura lucha tenemos al "vencedor", damas y caballeros el ganador de esta contienda tan difícil es... ¡¡LA COBRA GIGANTE!! Aplausos para ella ¡¡Paf!! ¡¡Paf!! ¡¡Paf!! 

- ¡¡GUAAAAJJJJ!!! – Gruñe en símbolo de victoria encima del santo de libra Docko, quien yace en el piso todo noqueado y viendo estrellitas alrededor suyo – 

- @_@ ah ah ah, como fue que me vino a pasar esto a mí, ah - Musita todo adolorido con la vista perdida a lo lejos mientras piensa – "Solo hay dos personas que pudieron haber echo esto...Saga o Kanon pero esto me la pagarán..." – Docko intenta incorporarse pero la cobra no lo deja y lo vuelve a golpear con su cola - 

- ¡¡CRASH!! – Haciendo que de plano quede bien inconsciente en el piso – 

- @_@ - 

- ¡¡Sssss!! – Mueve su cola desglosando una fría sonrisa junto con las demás cobritas y serpientitas que están muy felices dispuestas ya de una buena vez a comérselo - ¡¡Sssss!! 

Y adentro

- Claro, ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Al papa? – Contesta con una gran sonrisa Aioros - 

- Este... no bueno, es decir... yo... ¡¡un momento!!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – 

- Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos en MI templo? – 

- He?? ¿Pues en donde estamos? – Pregunta todo confundido un Kanon que solo pone una mano detrás de su cabeza – 

- En la casa de Sagitario, por su puesto – 

- ¡¡¿SAGITARIO?!! Pero ¿Qué no se supone que después de libra esta escorpión? ¡¿Qué hacemos hasta acá?! – 

- Y yo como voy a saber eso – Haciendo una mueca – 

- Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora lo más importante es que salgamos de aquí lo mas pronto posible – Volteándose para despertar a todavía un todavía Saga inconsciente – 

- @_@ - 

- Eso me recuerda... ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos ahí abajo? – Señalando el orificio en el suelo – 

- Hum!! Larga historia te la cuento otro día, y ahora, Saga, Saga, ¡¡Responde vamos!! – Abofeteándolo – ¡¡PACK!! - 

-  ¿He? – Medio despertándolo pero Kanon sigue con lo suyo – 

- ¡¡No estés bromeando Saga!! – Volviéndolo a golpear dos veces ¡¡PACK!! ¡¡PACK!! con esto Saga abre los ojos pero a Kanon ya le gusto pegarle – 

-  ¡¡Ya parate, que pareces niño chiquito!! – Dándole otros buenos golpes ¡¡PACK!!  ¡¡PACK!!  ¡¡PACK!! hasta que Saga reacciona ya por completo – 

- ¡¡YAAA BASTAAA!! - Levantándose con ojos llenos de furia sin mencionar ambas mejillas bien marcadas de la mano de un Kanon que solo sonríe nerviosamente por que apenas se da cuenta de que se le paso "un poco" la mano – 

- Jejeje, que bueno que...que... ya estas bien Saga...jejeje – Dando unos pasos hacia atrás ya listo para salir huyendo y eso iba a hacer de no ser que cuando su hermano esta por lanzarse para hacerlo pedazos se da cuenta que sigue atrapado por la flechita de Aioros – 

- Grrr solo esto me faltaba – Gruñe de furia cuando Aioros entra al rescate – 

- Haber, es mejor que te ayudarte – Aioros se le acerca lentamente a un Saga que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a matar a alguien, tuviera la culpa o no... – 

- Grrrr – Sigue refunfuñando cuando Aioros finalmente logra liberarlo – 

- Perdóname, pero nunca creí que ustedes aparecerían de la nada, estaba practicando un poco tiro al blanco, ¿Ya saben que últimamente ando un poco fuera de práctica? – Pregunta muy inocentemente con esto tanto Kanon como Saga se ven entre ellos y hacen memoria por que lo que dice tienes más verdad que la palabra de Atena ya que decir "fuera de práctica" para Aioros era poco, la ultima vez que alguien había pasado por Sagitario termino con una flecha abajo de la espalda, donde esta pierde su nombre... creo que saben a lo que me refiero... ^^desgraciadamente el ultimo en esa situación fue el pobre de Mu... quien no se pudo sentar ¡¡En tres días!! Pobrecito... – Pero bueno, ya que están aquí ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme con mi entrenamiento? – Pregunta muy contento Aioros – 

- ¡¡No, no, no, no!! ¡¡En el nombre de Atena o de cualquier dios habido y por haber!! ¡¡Noooo!! – Dicen al unísono tanto Kanon como Saga mientras agitan sus manos delante de sí como tratando de alejar al mismísimo Hades, o pensándolo mejor, creo que lo preferían a el ^_^! – 

- Pero... ¿Por que no? – Sintiéndose herido - 

- Ehh ...por que... este...  ¿Por qué Saga? – Le pasa la carga un Kanon que no sabe que decir – 

- Hay gracias hermanito – Musita y contesta – Mmmmm... por que... ¡¡Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer!! ¡¡Si es eso!! – Dijo rápidamente y prosigue - Será en otra ocasión, nos tenemos que ir, ¡¡Adiosito!! – Finaliza mientras empuja a Kanon y ambos parten rumbo a la salida del templo pero en eso el sonido de cómo un gemido o lamento los hace detenerse - ¿Oíste eso Kanon? - 

- Si, pero no estoy seguro de donde viene – Ambos avanzan un poco mas y lo que ven, no se lo creen – 

- ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – Saga pestañea varias veces incrédulo a lo que ve y Kanon ya no se aguanta mas y se echa a reír – 

- JAJAJAJA ¡¡Eso es ridículo!! – 

- Jajaja – Saga también se pone a reír como loco pero ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?, ahh, pues nada mas y nada menos que una persona atada de pies y manos y además ¡¡Amordazado!! que está colgando de una cuerda especial que salía del techo como presa de caza y moviéndose como un pescado recién sacado del agua por como se agitaba al intentar safarse de sus ataduras especiales... y este pobre individuo era nada más y nada menos que el fuerte y valiente y sin mencionar estúpido "Caballero de Leo Aioria"

- Grrrr ¡¡Mmmmm!! – Este se da cuenta que tiene "publico" y se enoja mucho más y se comienza a mover mas chistosamente con la cuerda hasta que se esta se jala violentamente y hace rebotar al caballero hacia arriba enredándose "más" en esta, dando como resultado que subiera y bajara una y otra vez por que ahora se ha convertido en un "trompo humano" - ¡¡Mmmm!! – Gime como puede pidiendo auxilio pero su adorado publico lo único que hace es- 

- JAJAJAJA – Reír hasta que se caen al piso y se sujetan el estomago – 

- Jajaja pero Aioria... jajaj... ¿Qué te jaja pasó? Jajaja – Intenta hablara Kanon sin mucho resultado – 

- Je! Creo que ya me descubrieron – Interviene Aioros acción que pone mas furiosos a Aioria que se sigue intentando liberarse de su prisión sin mucho resultado – 

- Jaja, haber dinos Jaja – Dice Saga que apenas medio se repone y tal parece que ya se olvido de seguir huyendo -  

- Pues verán  - Cruzándose de brazos - Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con mi práctica y ante la indiferencia de todos los demás santos y ahora también de ustedes, le "pedí" hace rato a mi hermanito que me ayudará – Sonriendo cínicamente mientras ve al pobre de Aioria seguir forcejeando - 

- Jajaja, ya veo jajaja entonces fue "voluntariamente a fuerzas" – Contesta un Kanon que ya hasta llora de lo risa, esto por supuesto no pone nada contento a Aioria que sube y baja en su cuerdita  y ya ha comenzado a marearse y ponerse verde – 

- ¡¡Mmmm!! – 

- Jaja ¿Y que pretendes hacer con él? Jaja – Habla Saga – 

- "Practicar tiro al blanco" – Responde muy feliz Aioros, con esto tanto Saga como Kanon se quedan con la boca abierta y no solo ellos sino que Aoiria que también ha oído los planes de su querido hermano mayor y tiene los ojos desorbitados de la impresión y empieza a forcejear más y más, por que ya sabía que Aioros le iba atinar a todos lados menos a donde debía... - 

- Oye Aioros, no sabía que odiaras tanto a tu hermano como para sentenciarlo a tal muerte – Le dice Kanon mientras pasa su brazo detrás del hombro de un Aioros que no entiende muy bien a lo que se refiere y tiene varios ¿¿¿??? Símbolos de interrogación en su cabeza – 

- "...Creo que debo hacer una buena labor en este día, y será mejor sacar al leoncito de este predicamento antes que termine todo lleno de hoyitos..." – Piensa Saga y se une a la operación "salvemos a los animales" – 

Y en otro lugar, o mas especifico en los subterráneos de Sagitario varios individuos siguen atrapados sin saber que hacer 

- Yo digo que rompamos todas las piedras y nos larguemos ya – Dice Ikki de muy mala manera al ver que la "roquita" que los persiguiera anteriormente les obstruyera ahora el paso – 

- Te repito por millonesima vez que no podemos hacer eso – Habla Shiryu – Si las movemos provocaremos un derrumbe y aquí acabo la historia – 

- Hum!! Entonces tenemos que salir de cualquier forma, me pongo de mal humor cuando no hago nada  – Cruzándose de brazos - 

- En ese caso nunca debes haces nada Ikki, por que siempre estas de mal humor – Se burla Hyoga que esta recargado en una esquina, esto obviamente no lo soporta Ikki y se le abalanza para matarlo – 

- ¡¡Repite eso Ganzo!! ¡¡Y te mandaré de paseo hasta donde esta tu madre!! – Tomándolo de la playera – 

- No te atreverías – Lo desafía – 

- ¡¡A no!! ¡¡Ya lo veras!! – Y así se arma una batalla campal entre estos dos que se golpean con todo lo que pueden formando una humareda en ese estrecho lugar, todos los demás por su parte solo respiran fastidiados de ellos dos y siguen buscando la manera de cómo salir de ahí - 

Y volviendo arriba, Saga y Kanon se llevan a otro lado a un confuso Aioros – 

- Sabes, ¿Por qué no mejor practicas un poco antes de utilizar a tu incauto... upss!! Quiero decir hermano? – Sonriendo malévolamente Kanon – 

- ¿Practicar? ¿Para que? Soy malo, pero no es para tanto ¿O sí? – Pregunta inocentemente acto que hace que los gemelos solo finjan demencia de no haber oído eso – 

- ¿Por que no mejor hacemos una prueba antes? tu sabes, solo para calentar – Dice Saga mientras saca de su pantalón un plumón que traía de casualidad y se va a la pared más cercana a dibujar la silueta de una persona – 

- ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Acabo de arreglar mi templo como para que tu vengas y me lo dejes todo pintarrajeado!! ¡¡No sabes el trabajo que me costo!!

- No seas tan delicadito – Le responde Saga todo quitado de la pena mientras acababa de dibujar a la "persona" imaginaría – Además es tinta removible con un poquito de agua la quitas y... ¡ya está! – Terminando con su arduo trabajo – Ahora veamos que tan buen tino tienes Aioros – Le habla Kanon, Saga llega hasta ellos y Aioros saca su famoso arco que utiliza con su dichosa armadura y su flecha de la justicia que uno nunca sabe de donde demonios sale - 

- Son mas o menos 20 metros de distancia, no creo que tengas problemas – Le dice Saga y Aioros se prepara, alza su arco y fija la dirección de tiro, la punta de la flecha brilla y... ¡¡Dispara!! 

¡¡FUIM!! La flecha sale disparada a toda velocidad y..... ¡¡Casi le atina al dibujo!! -

- Por poco le das – Le dice Kanon – 

- Si, casi – Reafirma Saga, ambos con una gota de sudor ^_^! – Solo para la próxima que sea al dibujo, no 3 metros al lado – Concluye – 

- Oh vamos, no me fue tan mal – Les dice Aioros mientras se aleja de ellos y va por su flecha – 

- ¿No le fue tan mal? ¡¡Válgame el cielo!! ¡¡¿Cómo sería si le fuera mal?!! – Habla sorprendido – 

- Al menos velo por este lado – Le susurra Kanon – Si siempre tiene esa puntería nunca le atinara a Aioria y podemos estar tranquilos que no lo llenará de agujeritos – Con esto Saga se queda pensando hasta que regresa Aioros – 

- Una vez mas, ahora verán que si le atino – Habla muy emocionado y se vuelve a preparar y ... ¡¡Tira!!

¡¡FIUM!! La flecha nuevamente vuela y... esta se estrella en el dibujo lo que hace que Aioros sonría de satisfacción – 

- ¿Qué opinan? ¿Mucho mejor, no creen?- 

- Si claro, sería perfecto si aquello fuera un enemigo – Habla Saga mientras ve que el "nuevo lugar" de la flechita había ahora sido el mero centro de la cabeza de la pobre figurilla _o_ –

- Tienes una puntería muy extraña Aioros – Le habla Kanon -_-! Aioros se recoge de hombros y va otra vez por ella, regresa una vez más y nuevamente se alista, los gemelos contiene la respiración y él... ¡Dispara!...

- ¡¡OUGHT!! ¡¡Eso hasta a mí me dolió!! – Grita Kanon y cierra los ojos al ver en "donde" quedo la flecha, que era nada más y nada menos que en "la parte mas apreciada para los hombres" - 

- No quisiera ser el dibujo – Dice Saga 

- Soy yo o esto va de mal en peor – Abriendo los ojos lentamente - 

- Aunque sea ya le atina – 

- ¡Y donde le atina! – Recalca Kanon - 

- Bien, ya estoy listo para practicar con Aioria – Habla firmemente Aioros como si no se diera cuenta de que en realidad "iba a matar a Aioria" - 

- ¡¡Noooooo!! – Gritan ambos y se abalanzan sobre él – 

- ¡¡¿Qué les pasa??!! ¡¡Suéltenme!! – 

- Lo que sucede es que aún no estas listo, te falta mucha practica, pero realmente muuuuuuuucha práctica – Le dice Kanon mientras forcejea con él – 

- Mira... ¿Por que intentas uno o dos tiros más?... y ya luego agarras a quien quieras ¿Te parece? – Empieza a negociar Saga, esto hace que Aioros deje de forcejear – 

- Esta bien ¡¡Pero solo dos tiros más!! – Y vuelve a su pequeño "calentamiento", mientras Saga hablaba con Kanon – 

- Será mejor que rescatemos a Aioria antes que su desquiciado hermano vuelva –

- Pero... ¿Cómo? – 

- Mira yo lo entretengo todo lo que pueda y tu ve a desatar al leoncito – Le ordena firmemente - 

- Mmmm... esta bien – Duda un momento pero después se va - 

Y por otro lado en las afueras, en donde dejáramos a un Docko ya vencido por las cobritas y compañía, ahora sube lentamente los últimos escalones hacia Sagitario, ya que para su fortuna pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo antes de que fuera devorado por la cobra gigante, pero claro esto no significaba que se podría ir así por que sí, antes tuvo que librar otra batalla campal, y milagrosamente esta vez si logro vencer a todas, pero pago caro por ello, ya que todas las cobritas, serpientitas y cobra gigante lo mordieron hasta en donde no brilla el sol ^^ otras mas le dejaron enterrado sus colmillo en él, y para rematar la cobra gigante antes de comérselo lo lamió por completo, para "comprobar su sabor" lo que ocasiono que ahora el pobrecito de Docko aparte de mordido, agujerado, con colmillos por todo lados, este para el colmo de sus males ¡¡babeado!! Sin contar que adolorido por todo los golpes que tuvo que dar ¡¡Y que recibir!! Sin olvidar esto.

- Hay, todo me duele, pero eso no me impedirá que les de una paliza a esos que son una pesadilla con patas y son los causante de mi desgracia – Dice Docko ya casi llegando al templo y refiriéndose para variar a Saga y Kanon – 

Y adentro

Kanon rebusco por todo el templo y encontró afortunadamente un cuchillo en la cocina del templo, con el cual cortar la cuerda para bajar al pobre leoncillo -

- ¡¡Mmmm!! – Gime Aioria al darse cuenta de Kanon – 

- Vamos, no te alteres, vengo en son de paz – Haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz mientras se acerca con una silla y comienza a cortar la cuerda hasta que ¡¡BOOM!! logra hacerlo haciendo que Aioria caiga estrepitosamente al piso – 

- @_@ - 

- Oh, oh, creo que debí poner algo suavecito debajo de él – Dice sin darle la menor importancia – Ya ni modos, será para la otra – Sonríe contento y ve como Aioria comienza reaccionar lentamente pero aún le faltaba quitarle todas las demás cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, pero antes opto por retirarle la mordaza - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta con la mejor cara de niño tierno que puede – 

- Grrr – Gruñe y... - ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Eres un tonto!! ¡¡¿Qué no te podías fijar?!! ¡¡Eso me dolió!! ¡¡Deja que te ponga las manos en ci...!! ¡¡MMMMMM!! – Ya no pudo seguir gritándole por que Kanon rápidamente volvió a taparle la boca – 

- Sabes, calladito te vez más bonito – Dice cínicamente mientras que Aioria solo opta por seguir forcejando – Solo espero que Aioros o Saga no hayan oído nada – Dice preocupadamente – Mejor voy a averiguarlo, de paso me entero como les esta hiendo, al ritmo que va, tal ve ya agujeró a Saga – Finaliza mientras carga a Aioros como costal de papas y se va con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro - 

- ¡¡Mmmm!! – 

- No te muevas o te tiro – Lo amenaza y se marchan – 

Y abajo del templo, los dos plumíferos, este... quiero decir Hyoga e Ikki se siguen agarrando a golpes, todo los demás los miran sin el mas mínimo interés, Shiryu por su parte sigue pensando en como poder salir de ahí sin provocar un derrumbe, de pronto ve las paredes y luego ve a un Hyoga intentando picarles los ojos a Ikki y este queriendo aplicarle una llave  

- ¡¡Eso es!! – Exclama de pronto Shiryu – 

- ¿Qué? – Se le acerca curioso Shun – 

- Ya se como largarnos de aquí – 

- Así ¿Cómo? – 

- Fácil, para que no se caiga todo lo único que hay que hacer es congelar las paredes y escalar hasta la parte de arriba y romper el techo, solo necesito la ayuda de Hyoga y por fin podré saldré de este manicomio – Dice esto ultimo mientras va hasta donde están este par cada uno agarrando el cuello del otro -_-! 

Y arriba, Docko ya esta entrando hasta el templo, se poya en las columnas, toma aire e ingresa como puede, adentro se encuentra con uno de sus desastres y... Aioros ^^ – 

- ¡¡TUUU!! ¡¡SERAS EL PRIMERO EN CONOCER MI FURIA!! – Le grita, no sabiendo si es Saga o Kanon pero le daba exactamente igual lo iba a matar y eso era todo, y los dos voltean y ven que Docko camina hasta el centro del recinto – 

- Docko... pero... ¿Qué te paso? – Dice Saga quien está por acercársele pero "algo" le dice que es mejor que no y ese algo era nada mas y nada menos que un cosmo enfurecido - 

- No te hagas el chistoso conmigo... solo tu y tu duplicado pudieron haberlo echo – Con esto tanto Saga cono Aioros no entienden absolutamente nada de lo dice y tienen varios ¿???? Símbolos de interrogación en la cabeza – 

Un poco más atrás de ellos, Kanon que se asoma para ver lo que sucede y al igual que los otros esta con un mucho signos ¿???en la cabeza

- Y ahora a ese ¿Que mosco le pico? – Musita y Aioria sigue forcejeando que para su fortuna ya las nudos estaban cediendo lo que lo hace desglosar una sonrisa malévola – 

Y abajo, Shiryu se acerca peligrosamente al los dos peleadores he intenta calmarlos y separarlos 

- Vamos, chicos, ya compórtense - Se les aproxima pero los luchadores no le hacen caso – Creo saber la forma de salir de aquí pero para eso necesito de su ayuda... – Insiste pero en lugar de eso ve como Hyoga e Ikki se apartan y se preparan para algo más enserio – 

- ¡¡Me tienes harto!! ¡¡Vete a visitar a tu madre!! – Le grita Ikki a un Hyoga que se pone atento para lo que sea - ¡¡Ave fénix!! – Ataca lo mas moderadamente posible pero lo suficiente para hacer Ganso al horno - 

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Ikki!! – Le grita Shiryu para evitar el tan afamado desplome pero afortunadamente Hyoga logra detener el fuego con las manos y también se dispone a atacar – 

- Así, pues yo te enviare de regreso con tus amigos haya en el infierno, estoy seguro que ya te han de extrañan – Sonríe fríamente - 

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!! ¡¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!! – Les grita Shiryu que se pone en medio de los dos pero... – 

-  ¡¡Polvo de Diamante!! – Hyoga dispara, Shiryu se agacha a tiempo así como Ikki, Shun y Shaka, el aire frió recorre todo el lugar y va congelando las paredes poco a poco – 

- Oh genial, ahora hace frío ¡Y todo por tu culpa! – Le dice Ikki que es el primero en reponerse y se lanza a golpearlo – 

-  ¡Y tu querías matarnos de calor! ¡Yo solo empareje las cosas! – Hyoga también esta por golpearlo con el puño pero en eso... Shiryu que siguiera en medio de la lucha se levanta poco a poco – 

- Aunque sea ya están listas las paredes – Musita sin darse cuenta de que "dos empuñaduras" se le acercan y los dueños reaccionan tardíamente de su presencia – 

- ¡¡SHIRYU!!  ¡¡QUITATE!! – Dicen ambos pero es demasiado tarde...– 

- ¡¡CRAAAAASHHHH!! – Uno y otro golpean a un Shiryu que sale volando y se estrella en la pared, tanto Hyoga como Ikki se quedan mudos de la impresión y no solo ellos Shun y Shaka también, ninguno sabe que decir o como reaccionar, solo ven que Shiryu se levanta despacio, se sacude el polvo de su ropa y levanta la vista... - 

- Ya me canse de ustedes dos, intente ser tolerante, hasta paciente pensando que solo eran simples renecillas, nada sin importancia pero ahora... ahora... – Encendiendo su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido    

- ¡¡ESTOY FURIOSOOOOOOOO!! – Explotando su cosmo con esto Hyoga e Ikki solo hacen esto – 

- ¡¡GLUP!! –

- ¡¡DRAGON NACIENTE!! – Estalla su poder al máximo levantando su puño y haciendo "volar" a Ikki e Hyoga hasta el techo - 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa gansito!!

- ¡¿Mía?! - 

Y precisamente arriba, Docko da unos pasos ya mas que listo para atrapar a Saga que tiene varias gotitas de sudor y esta por salir huyendo aún sin saber el ¿Por qué? pero su instinto de supervivencia era mas fuerte que otra cosa.

- ¡¡La cólera del Dra...!! – Docko esta casi por sacar su poder, pero en eso el suelo en donde él estuviera parado empieza a brillar y lo hace detenerse - ¿Qué es eso? – Se pregunta y.... – 

- ¡¡CATAPLUMMM!! ¡¡BOOOOOOOOM!! – Un gran explosión que rompe el suelo y hace volar a Docko hasta el techo en donde deja toda su figura bien marcada y cae, del estallido igualmente salen volando un fenixcito y un cisnecito que se estampan por ahí y caen todos noqueados – 

- @-@- Ikki -

- @-@ - Hyoga- 

- @-@ - Y Docko - 

Y después surge calmadamente Shiryu que ayuda a salir a Shun y Shaka al final, todo esto pasaba sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que había un caballerito que estaba en Shock primeramente y que casi de inmediato se puso rojo de ir y ese era ... Aioros... que cuando por fin pudo reaccionar lo primero a lo que atina hacer es...  ^^

- ¡¡AHHHHH!!  ¡¡¡MI TEMPLOOOOO!!! – Al ver como había sido destruido - 

**-FIN DEL DIEZ –******

**Alde es el caballero de Tauro... ¿Qué pasaría si se comportará como un toro de verdad? ¿Y si de paso hubiera alguien dispuesto a torearlo?******

**Próximo capítulo: "Oleee"******


	11. ¡¡Oleee!

**"DIVERSI"N EN EL SANTUARIO"**

**CAPÍTULO 11: "¡¡OLEEE!!"**

Retrocedamos un poco el tiempo justo cuando los caballeritos de bronce mas Saga, Kanon y un colado o sea "Shaka" se encuentran todavía en libra, hay otros integrantes de esta historia que han tenido sus "contratiempos" y en esta parte he de decírselos...

Ellos son nada más y nada menos que Mu, Aldebarán y Seiya, la ultima vez que supimos de esos, caminaban rumbo a Géminis y de ahí a Cáncer, obviamente MM los observo muy atento y espero hacerles lo mismo que hizo con los otros "Aterrarlos hasta los huesos" pero no todo salio como lo tenía previsto... una vez que sus tres victimas.. upss!! quiero decir invitados entraran al templo, los monstrous comenzaron a salir y para su desgracia el "único" que se asusto fue Aldebarán que corría como loco perseguido por Saoriquestein... pero ¿Qué resulto mal con los demás? ... algo muy, muy, fácil y no, no era que ellos no tuvieran miedo...

Mu estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero cuando vio a Drácula hacer su aparición triunfal un foco se le iluminó en el cerebro como por arte de magia y fue hasta el encuentro del vampirillo , preguntándole sino le gustaría ser su "Cómplice" claro esto desconcertó tanto a Drácula como MM quienes creyeron que ese chichón que tenía en la cabeza ya había comenzado a hacer estragos en su inteligencia, pero la idea de Mu era completamente diferente, oh si, él quería a Drácula para hacer que extrajera la sangre de las personas (Sobre todo la de Shiryu) y luego "él" la utilizara en la reparación de armaduras, ya que todo en estos tiempo casi nadie dona sangre (no voluntariamente, al menos, que te "peguen" en la nariz) 

Y mientras Mu hacia "negocillos" Seiya se enfrentaba al Jinete sin cabeza, pero desastrosamente este no lo pudo asustar por mas que le decía ¡¡BU!! y ese tipo de cosas ¡¡Hasta se quito la cabeza para ver si así surtía algún efecto!! Pero nada.... el cerebro de Seiya estaba vació completamente y la acción de pensar que hace un fantasma en el Santuario o la necesidad de asustarse simplemente no lo entendía...^^! 

- No es posible - Dice MM y frunce el ceño al ver esto en sus pantallas pero luego esa expresión cambia a una de duda - ¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso? – Musita y acerca la imagen de la cámara y lo que observa lo hace cambiar a una expresión de ¡¡Espanto!! por que advierte como un Alde que huyera a todo poder, no se da ni cuenta ni para donde se dirige y corre rumbo a estamparse al muro donde esta detrás MM – 

- ¡¡Ahhhh! ¡¡Ayúdenme!! – Exclama Alde muerto de miedo – 

- ¡¡No Alde!! ¡¡Aléjate idiota!! ¡¡Vete para otro lado!! ¡¡Largo!! ¡¡Largo!! – Grita en desesperación, pero Alde no detiene su carrera y... – 

- ¡¡BAAAAANG!! – Todo el muro se desploma, MM solo atina agacharse y Alde termina tirado por ahí – 

- @_@ - 

- Cof! Cof! Cof! Solo a mí se me ocurre intentar asustar a ese mastodonte, debí Cof! sospecharlo – Se queja y tose MM cuando el humo medio se disipa puede ver que no solo la pared se vino abajo... varias trozos de roca salieron volando con el estallido y se estrellaron en los controles echando chispitas para todos lados y todo dejo de trabajar... - 

Saoriquestein, y Drácula dejaron de funcionar y se desplomaron al piso, por su parte el Jinete sin cabeza se desvaneció lentamente ante la mirada de un Seiya que aún no entendía nada de nada... (¿Por qué no me extraña? -_-uu), Mu solo vio a Drácula en el piso, pensando que había perdido otra oportunidad de obtener sangre "gratis"  ^_^!, por lo que va con Seiya y ambos con Alde que sigue en estado de Shock – 

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¿Te encuentras bien?!! – Le llama Seiya que es el primero en encontrarlo – 

- ¡Vamos! ¡Responde! – Lo medio levanta Mu - 

- @_@ ooooh, ¡La vida es cool! – Responde con una la vista perdida y una sonrisa tonta en la cara – 

- Sip, estas bien – Dice Mu felizmente y sin importarle lo más mínimo vuelve a soltar a un Alde ¡¡Pack!! que se pega nuevamente en la cabeza – Ahora solo tenemos que encontrara la forma de salir de aquí – Continua mientras se levanta y echa un vistazo a su alrededor, Seiya lo imita pero no pasan ni dos segundos cundo oyen el sonido de algo cómo que se rompe - 

¡¡Crack!!

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunta Seiya y se va investigar, por otra parte - 

– Rayos... – Musita el autor del ruido que está caminando de puntitas hacia la salida y continua con lo suyo hasta que... – 

- ¡¡Alto ahí!! – Le grita Seiya y atrás un Mu que reconoce de inmediato al sujeto – 

- Debí imaginármelo – Cruzándose de brazos -  Solo "tu" podías hacer todo este tipo de desastres... ¿No es así MM? – Con esto el aludido tiene un escalofrío en la espalda y se voltea lenta pero muy lentamente – 

- Este yo... jejeje – Comienza a reír tontamente sin saber que contestar – Veras yo... – Intenta explicarse cuando... - 

- ¡Así que fuiste tú! – Alguien le interrumpe y ese era nada más y nada menos que un Alde que acababa de recobrar la conciencia y había escuchado la confesión de MM y lo miraba de una manera no muy agradable mas bien ¡¡Nada agradable!! – 

- Aldebarán... jejeje O... oye... ¿Qué...que no aguantas una pequeña broma? – Trata de defenderse con unas gotitas de sudor – 

- ¡¡No!! – Le grita fuertemente, acción que hace enojar a Mascara de la Muerte  y comete el gravísimo error al abrir la boca y decir – 

- Oh vamos Alde, tan grandote y tan chillón – No lo hubiera echo ^^! estas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de un Aldebarán que primero frunce el ceño, de inmediato aprieta lo labios, emite un pequeño gruñido y luego... ¡¡¡Explota de furia!!! – 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Ahora sí MM!! ¡¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO!! – Le grita de coraje al haberle dicho "chillón" y empieza a correr agachando su cabeza (él si trae puesta su armadura) mostrando su casco con cuernos listo para envestir a Mascarita de la Muerte que tiene solo una Gotota de sudor en la cabeza – 

- Debo aprehender a guardarme mis comentarios – Dice con miedo al momento que pone en práctica el famoso dicho de "pisa y corre" y eso es lo que hace... - ¡¡Auxilio!! - Huye aterrorizado de su propio templo para no ser "Arrollado por un toro" literalmente hablando, por lo que va hasta la pared que da hacia la salida, MM junta sus brazos y se lanza contra ella, ya que el material del que estaba formado era de simple papel -_-! (De haberlo sabido antes los caballeritos de bronce jejeje)

- ¡¡No huyas cobarde!! – Le reclama Alde que hace lo mismo que él y se lanza al muro terminando este con la silueta de dos figuras... una de ellas con la forma de una persona que quiere salvar su vida y la otra de un caballero de enormes proporciones con ganas de agarrar del cuello a alguien – 

Por otra parte Mu y Seiya se han quedado parados sin haber entendido muy bien lo que pas

- Será mejor seguirlos, antes de que alguno de los dos cometa una locura – Dice Mu ya medio reaccionando, Seiya medio asiente y así ambos intentan darles alcance – 

Y justamente un poco más arriba se ve la estela de humo que dejaran este par a donde quiera que van... primero fue Leo... pero MM pasa fugas dentro de este templo y sigue su curso seguido muy de cerca de un Aldebarán que empieza a echar humo de las orejas y sus ojos se tornan rojos de la ira que trae... el siguiente templo en llegar es Virgo (O las pocas ruinas que aún están en pie)... estos locos ingresan ahí y...

- ¡¡BOOM!! – Alde destruye todo lo que esta enfrente suyo de un cornazo y MM esquiva cuanto le cae encima lo mejor que puede, hasta que se fastidia de tener que estar corriendo, ya que extrañamente se "acuerda" que es un caballero de oro y no un cobarde, por lo que se frena y encara a Alde – 

 - ¡¡MUUUU!! – Gime este como un toro de verdad (O tal vez como una vaca, pero el chiste es el mismo ^_^!) cuando se detiene también y que se enfurece mas al saber que MM lo esta retando, por lo que empieza a rasgar el suelo, echa mas humo de la nariz, gruñe... y  – ¡¡MUUUU!! – Corre listo para envestir a un MM que observa firme de su decisión, Alde ya esta por alcanzarle pero el último instante – 

- ¡¡Oleee!! – Grita MM al quitarse de su camino de un brinco – Alde no se puede frenar por la carrera que trae y se "estampa" contra una las pocas sobrevivientes vigas de la casa de Virgo, pero esto no se queda así nooo, él desprende sus cuernos y vuelve a intentarlo – 

- ¡¡Muuuu!! – Vuelve a gemir intentando una y otra vez cornear a un MM que lo esquiva fácilmente, convirtiendo así a Virgo es un verdadero estadio de toreo, solo oyéndose esto... - 

**- ¡¡MUUU!! ¡¡CRASH!! – Otra viga cae - ¡¡BOOM!! – Un pedazo de pared se desploma - ¡¡CATAPLUM!! – Lo que sobraba de templo está apunto de venirse abajo - ¡¡OLEEEE!! – Dice MM al momento que Alde termina "con los cuernos" en el ultimo soporte que sostuviera lo poco o casi nada que quedará de la famosa casa –**

Alde estaba trabado y no podía safarse , provocando en MM una sonrisa de satisfacción 

- Ja! Ja! – Se burla y empieza correr como loco hacia la siguiente casa "Libra" y tan rápido como se va llegan hasta ahí Mu y Seiya para ver a un Alde en su predicamento - 

- ¡Alde! – Dicen ambos y a tratar de ayudarlo y "desprenderlo" pero por mas que jalan y jalan no lo logran, esta mas que atascado y no se mueve – 

- Es imposible, no cede – Dice Seiya – 

- Es mejor que lo haga yo – Habla finalmente Aldebarán que ya había recobrado la compostura y también recordado "por fin" que él era una persona normal hasta cierto punto y no... un toro – Voy a emplear toda mi fuerza, apártense... – Finaliza, Seiya y Mu se hacen a un lado, Alde enciende su cosmo con furia y... ¡¡Ahhhh!! – Grita cuando se libera, destrozando el último soporte estable en Virgo – 

- ¡¡Bravo!! – Seiya le aplaude como un niño chiquito – 

- Déjate de tonterías – Ordena Alde quien esta de mal humor y con un dolor de cabeza que va que vuela a ser una fabulosa migraña -  Aún tengo atrapar a ese escurridizo cangrejo – Finaliza al llevarse una mano a la cabeza – Hay!! Me las pagarás MM lo juro - 

- Si es así vamonos ya – Sugiere Mu, pero estos tres no dan ni un paso cuando el sonido de rocas como rompiéndose los interrumpe ¿Y ahora que es eso? – 

- No tengo idea – Contesta Seiya  – 

- "¿Y tu cuando tienes idea de algo?" – Piensa Mu comenzando a fastidiarse de él, pero no lo dice y entonces sucede... 

**¡¡TODO EL TEMPLO SE VIENE ABAJO!! **

- ¡¡Ahhh!!! - 

- ¡¡BOOM!! ...ahora sí, el templo de Virgo es finalmente historia ^_^ 

Más adelante MM oye el escándalo producido y se detiene a la mitad del camino a libra, para ver lo ocurrido y solo ve una humareda emergiendo lentamente de Virgo 

- Jejeje no se que hicieron pero se lo merecen – Musita feliz y sigue su camino pero ahora lo hace caminado lentamente y todo despreocupado, creyendo que sus perseguidores de seguro no saldrían completos – Jejeje – 

Pero como la vida es indirectamente proporcional a lo que uno quiere  O_o es decir "las cosas nunca salen como uno desea", para desgracia de MM, de entre los escombros de Virgo emergen unas figuras todas adoloridas por todo lo que les cayo encima

- ¡¡Arg!! Solo esto me faltaba – Se queja Alde que se para como puede – 

- Pues a mí no me fue tan mal ^^ – Dice Mu felizmente quien había puesto justo a tiempo su pared de cristal y estaba ileso – 

- Tramposo... -_- 

Ahora solo les faltaba uno del grupo en aparecer ¿En donde quedo la molestia... ehh... quiero decir el pegasito ?, esa era una muy buena pregunta que se contesto en segundos, un ruido extraño como alguien "asfixiándose" se comenzó a oír débilmente Mu y Aldebarán se voltearon a ver y luego observaron como de entre los escombros salían "dos piernas" que pataleaban una y otra vez intentando salir – 

- ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!! ¡¡Saquéenme de aquí!! – Gritaba desesperadamente Seiya – 

- ¿Deberíamos? – Pregunta Mu enarcando una ceja – 

- En realidad no – Contesta Alde cruzándose brazos – Pero tenemos que hacerlo ¿No? – Suspira y ambos van hasta un Seiya que se esta poniendo azul por falta de aire, pero vean el lado bueno, no se podía quejar de que no llegara suficiente oxigeno al cerebro... de todas formas ya no funciona... - ¿Listo? – 

- Listo – Contesta Mu y cada quien toma una pierna de Seiya y lo jalan para finalmente liberarlo – 

- Ah, gra...gracias – Respirando nuevamente y viéndolos de cabeza, pero Mu y Alde lo sueltan de inmediato – 

- ¡¡Pack!! – 

- ¡Ought! ¡Tengan mas cuidado! – Parándose y sobándose su cabeza –

- Si claro – Le responde Aldebarán quien ya esta por salir corriendo rumbo a Libra a seguir persiguiendo a un cangrejillo – No hay tiempo que perder, andando – Ordena y los tres comienzan nuevamente su persecución ^^ -   

Y arriba MM camina contento ¡¡Hasta silbando esta!! cuando se para en seco y oye el sonido como de una estampida acercándosele rápidamente

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso? – Voltea y lo que ve lo deja helado – Oh no, volvemos a empezar – Dice ya dándose cuenta de quien originaba ese ruido y era de un Alde que se precipita lo mas rápido contra él y atrás como pueden lo siguen Mu y Seiya – 

- ¡¡Aja!! ¡¡Ya te vi!! ¡¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras!! – Le grita – 

- Ja! ¡¡Eso crees tu!! ¡¡Primero atrápame!! - Sacándole la lengua -¡¡Claro, si es que puedes!! – Lo reta MM y se va lo más lejos que dan sus piernas, con esto Alde aumenta su velocidad poniendo en aprietos al cangrejillo hasta casi darle alcance – Maldición, tengo que pensar en algo... – Musita al verlo tan cerca y sigue con lo suyo – 

Así llegan casi hasta libra, MM recuerda que Docko había echo modificaciones al templo por lo que opta por irse por otro camino y rodea el templo ahora rumbo a Escorpión. 

- "...Prefiero morir arrollado antes de saber que hizo ese ex–viejo de crepito..." – Piensa cuando lo acaba de rodear y seguir su rumbo ahora con dirección a escorpión el cual atraviesa sin problemas todavía con un Alde pisándole los talones y sigue corriendo comenzando ya cansarse pero delante suyo ve el templo de Sagitario y en donde no sabe que se encontraría a sus primeras victimas y con... ¡¡Nuevos problemas!!

- ¡¡No huyas cobarde!! – Son los gritos de Aldebarán que terminan con este capítulo - 

**-FIN DEL ONCE –  **

**Ya casi todos los santos se reúnen para degollar tanto a Saga y Kanon y próximamente a MM... ¿Qué líos habrá en Sagitario? ¿Y como reaccionara Aioros?**

**Próximo capítulo "Juntos pero no revueltos"**


	12. Juntos pero no revueltos

**"DIVERSI"N EN EL SANTUARIO"**

**CAPÍTULO 12: "JUNTOS PERO NO REVUELTOS"******

 - ¡¡AHHHHH!!  ¡¡¡MI TEMPLOOOOO!!! – Grita Aioros al ver como había quedado después de la pequeña destrucción que hiciera Shiryu (¿Pequeña? pero si el dichoso agujero mide más de la mitad del piso del templo) en fin, ¿En que estaba? ¡¡A sí!! pero nadie le hace caso al pobre de Aioria, cada quien tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ponerle atención y otros simplemente no pueden jejeje    -_-u como por ejemplo Shun ayuda a Shaka a salir del agujerillo y luego va a intentar reanimar a los "caídos" por que lo mas extraño de todo era como habían caído, primero se estrello Docko en el piso y de espaldas y casi inmediatamente le cayeron encima primero Ikki y luego Hyoga, cosa que claro esta, termino por fregar a un pobre Docko que termino mas plano que una hoja y ¡¡Y hasta quedo con la lengua de fuera!!

- @_@ - Docko - 

Y mientras Shun los "brinda primeros auxilios" Shaka se da cuenta que ya ha encontrado a uno "De los gemelitos" -  

- ¡¡Tu!! – Señalando aun Saga que ya había dado algunos pasos en símbolo de retirada – 

- "...Oh rayos... ¿Ahora que hago?... solo un milagro podría salvarme... pero eso es pedir mucho... Atena no concede milagros... Diosa desobligada... mínimo me podría servir de de escudo... pero nunca esta cuando se le necesita..." – Piensa mientras sigue retrocediendo 

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Aun tengo que matarte! – 

- Pues... ¿No te gustaría mejor una platica con galletitas y té? – Contesta tontamente Saga intentando de cualquier forma buscar una salida – 

Y afuera

Dos bolas de humo van que vuelan a Sagitario una de las estelas de humo es de MM que se esta empezando a arrepentir de nunca poder mantener la boca cerrada, ya que de haber sido así no estaría metido en esos problemas

- "... Tengo que librarme  de este elefante de cualquier forma... soy un verdadero idiota... como demonios fue que no agarre mi armadura... mínimo así tendría una oportunidad... pero noooo se me tenia que ocurrir guárdala por ser tiempos de paz ¿Paz? Ja! Creo que hay mas paz en medio de una guerra que en este Santuario lleno de locos por todas partes..." – Piensa Mascarita de la Muerte -  

- ¡¡Ordeno que te detengas!! ¡¡Se un hombre MM y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos!! – Le advierte un Alde que esta a metros de atraparlo – 

- ¡¡No me salgas con esas Alde!! ¡¡Yo soy un hombre pero tu eres un llorón que no se sabe aguantar una pequeña broma y...!! – MM se lleva rápidamente las manos a la boca... lo había echo otra vez... y esta vez ahora si le sería difícil salir de esa... completo...^^! – 

- ¡¡Entonces que así sea!! – Aldebarán frunce el ceño y se prepara para hacer su técnica del Gran cuerno, al mismo tiempo que siguen subiendo a Sagitario – 

 - "...Tal ves ahí pueda deshacerme de él... sino no se lo que pueda pasar... sobre todo lo que pueda pasarme a mí..." – Y sigue corriendo MM - 

Adentro 

Y un poco mas atrás de un Saga próximo a ser ejecutado se encuentra Kanon seguía muy atento lo ocurrido, podría ser tonto... pero no estúpido... sabía muy bien que intentar ayudar a su hermanito era acto de suicidio... acto que no estaba dispuesto a realizar obviamente... pero eso no le impedía ver muy atentamente la paliza que le iban a dar a su hermano ^_^

Y mientras ve y sigue viendo no se da cuenta que al que cargara como costal; es decir, Aioria ya "casi" ha terminado de safarse de sus ataduras

- "...Nada mas deja que termine con esto y te va a ir como en feria Kanon Wajajaja... " – Sonriendo y pensando malévolamente – 

Y justo mas adelante Shaka está apunto de lanzarse contra Saga, da unos pasos y...

- Alto... ¡¡Alto!!... ¡¡ALTOOOOO!! – Grita a todo pulmón Aioros para que "por fin" alguien le pusiera atención – 

- ¿He? – Voltea Shun – Aioros... ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? – Pregunta inocentemente acción que lo hace recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de este – Glup!! Esta bien, ya me callo, ya me callo... – Compungiéndose – 

- Grrr ¡¡Pero ¿Como se han atrevido a destruir mi templo?!! ¡¡¿Quién demonios se han creído todos ustedes?!! – 

- Pero Aioros... – Intenta calmarlo Shiryu – 

- ¡¡PERO NADA!! ¡¡Esta osadía no se quedará así!! ¡¡Me lo van a componer ahora mismo!! ¡¡O que Atena los proteja!! ¡¡Y como eso no lo va hacer!! ¡¡Aténganse a la paliza que les voy a dar!! – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeee?!! – De todos – 

- Ya oyeron chicos... – Interrumpe Saga - ¡¡A trabajar!! ¡¡Y háganlo bien!! – Les dice con sonrisa pícara al momento de darse a la fuga – 

- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí!! – Ordena Shaka - ¡¡Aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo!! – 

- ¡¡¡¿¿Y??!!! – Es la única repuesta del gemelo que va a buscar a su hermano y huir lo mas rápido que puedan de ese templo, Shaka quiere perseguirlo pero Aioros no se lo permitiría tan fácil – 

- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Poniéndose enfrente suyo - ¡¡He dicho que arreglen mi templo y eso lo van hace ya sea por la buenas... – Haciendo tronar sus dedos - ... O por las malas!! ¡¡¿ENTENDIDO?!! – Realmente Aioros estaba furioso, nunca nadie lo había visto así... bueno en realidad... nunca nadie lo había visto para empezar... con vida ^^! 

Todos se miran entre sí, hasta Docko que ya recobraba la conciencia, luego de que aventar sin importarle lo más mínimo a un  Ikiki y Hyoga que con la zarandeada también comenzaran a despertar, Ikki ya estaba por objetar lo ultimo que acaba de oír pero en eso el sonido de la estampida de MM y Aldebarán se lo impide –

- ¡¡¿Y ahora que?!! – Se enoja más Aioros y se coloca justo al lado del agujero solo para observar que venían... ¡¡Dos problemas mas!! – 

- ¡¡Todo mundo quítese de mi camino!! – Les grita MM justo cuando entra al templo - 

- ¡¡Aldebarán, MM!! ¡¡Alto!! ¡¡Paren!! ¡¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!! – Poniendo sus manos delante suyo antes de ser arrollado por estos dos pero... Alde realiza su técnica – 

- ¡¡Ya me harte de ti!! ¡¡GRAN CUERNO!! – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – MM se tira al suelo justo a tiempo de que fuera arrollado y quedar mas que plano, pero accidentalmente la energía de Alde choca con una columna que se destroza al instante y caen como un montón de rocas viejas, pero no era todo, nooo, la energía reboto en la columna y se dirigía justamente al dueño de esta – 

-  ¡¡Hay no!! – Aioros pierde el equilibrio y debido a donde esta... cae al agujero perdiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad de este - ¡¡Ahhhh!! - 

Y en otro lado

- Ah, ah... Kanon – Le habla Saga – Creo... que y sabes que hacer – 

- ¿Huir como lo hemos estado haciendo en todo el día? – Poniendo cara de estar meditando profundamente – 

- ¡¡Y todo por tu culpa!! – Alzando su puño – 

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –  

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! - 

- ¡Que no! ¡¡Si alguien tiene la culpa esa es Atena por haberse caído como tonta por esas escaleras!! – 

- ¡¿Y quien la piso para empezar?! –

- ¡Fue un accidente! – 

- ¡¡¿Ah sí?!! – 

- ¡¡Si!! – 

- Grrr – 

- Grrr –  Y así ambos hermanos están por empezar una nueva discusión para saber quien tenía la razón "para variar" pero... – 

- Bah!! – Se queja Saga – Mejor nos calmamos sino no podremos salir de este buen lió en que me has metido – 

- ¿Yoooo? – 

- ¡¡Si tu!! Y sino quieres que me agregue a la lista de personas que quieren asesinarte ¡¡Muévete!! – Empujándolo hacia la salía del templo de Sagitario – 

- Espera... aun tengo que deshacerme de Aioria – 

- ¡¡Mmmm!! – Quien sigue forcejeando - 

- ¿Y que esperas? – Enarcando una ceja - Él es lo menos importante en este momento, déjalo por ahí y ya vamonos, te veo en la salida – Corriendo hasta ella ( Nombre, como se quieren entre caballeros     -_-u)

- Ya oíste Aioria, ni modo – Aventándolo como si fue cualquier cosa ¡¡Crash!! que se estrella contra una pared – 

- ¡¡Mmmm!! – 

- Uppss! perdón je! je! je! ¡Tengo que irme, nos vemos! ¡¡Adiosito!! – Tratando de darle alcance a Saga y así ambos partir a su próximo destino "Capricornio" pero atrás... afortunadamente para Aioria o desgraciadamente para los gemelos, este logra por fin desatarse –

- ¡¡Ah, al fin!! – Quitándose la mordaza y parándose como resorte - ¡¡Ese Kanon....!! ¡¡Primero se burla de mí, luego me tira y para el colmo me avienta!! ¡¡¿Quién se cree?!! ¡¡Haaa, pero no sabe con quien se ha metido!! ¡¡Yo soy Aioria de Leo y por mi Armadura juro que te castigare en el nombre de Atena!! – Diciendo el discursito al mismo tiempo que hace poses raras ((Presiento que alguien ha estado viendo mucho Sailor Moon últimamente ^^! )) y cuando vuelve a la realidad, sale tras su persecución - Wajajaja!!... – 

Y todavía adentro

- Cof! Cof! Cof! – Todos tosen con la polvadera levantada gracias al poder de Alde – 

- Hay Alde Cof! Ahora si que la hiciste – Le reclama Ikki – 

- Cof! ¿Y que querías? Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de detener a MM... que por cierto ¿Dónde esta? - Echando un vistazo para todos lados pero no encontrándolo - ¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Se me volvió a escapar!! – 

- Y no solo él, sino que también Saga y Kanon... los muy... – Enfureciéndose Ikki - ... Estoy harto de ellos... los destrozare cuando por fin pueda atraparlos – 

- Y no eres él único – Habla Dokco – Por su culpa termine todo mordido y lleno de agujeritos hasta donde menos crees... – Quitándose de donde la espalda pierna su digno nombre un par de colmillos que todavía seguían clavados ahí y que alguna vez pertenecieron a alguna serpiente – 

- Y no se olviden de mí – Interrumpe Shaka que ha abierto bien los ojos... una por si acaso y otra para demostrar que esta furioso – 

- Ni de nosotros – Se escucha una voz conocida desde la entrada del templo – 

- ¡¡Seiya!! – 

- Y Mu – Dice Aldebarán –

- Hasta que te pudimos dar alcance, que bárbaro como corres – Le reclama Mu -  

- Bien, en este caso ...-  Continua Ikki - Creo que ya estamos todos completos y con un solo objetivo ¡¡Atrapar a los gemelos que nos han metido en todo este lío!!  - 

- Ejem!! – Tose Alde – 

- Esta bien y también Macara de la Muerte  ¡¡¿ESTAN TODOS CONMIGO?!! – Alzando el puño – 

- ¡¡SIII!! – 

- ¡¡Pues tras ellos!! – 

Y efectivamente así era, por las escaleras rumbo a Capricornio, primero podías ver a un Saga y Kanon ya dando las ultimas en fuerzas, más atrás Aioria, que aún no se daban cuenta estos de su presencia y un poco más atrás MM que al igual que los otros huye como puede y todavía mas atrás están corriendo cinco caballeritos de bronce sumado mas cuatro de oro todos rumbo a Capricornio...– 

- "... Esto es absurdo..." – Piensa Mascarita – 

Así el templo de Sagitario que da vació y tranquilo luego de todo el desastre armado, pero ¿Será?...

- Oigan... ¡Chicos!... ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!... – Si echamos un vistazo a todo el templo y luego al agujero uno todavía puede alcanzar a oír -  

- ¡¡Estoy aquí abajo!! ¡¡Shaka, Docko!! ¡¡Aioria!! ¡¡Saquéeme de aquí!!... – Efectivamente ese es Aioros - ¡¡Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!! ¡¡Auxilioooo!! – Quien grita desesperadamente, por que no sabe como salir del problema en que se me metió ¿O será en el problema en que se cayó? - 

**- FIN DEL DOCE – ******

**¿Alguna vez han imaginado algún mejor uso para un templo? Averigüen en que terminara el templo de Acuario cuando a Milo se le ocurre una gran idea y todos los Santos de oro y bronce caigan en la trapa, en donde Camus casi se infartará...******

**Próximo capítulo: "El lago de los cisnes"******


	13. El lago de los cisnes

**"DIVERSI"N EN EL SANTUARIO"**

CAPITULO 13: "EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES"

Echemos un vistazo a otra de las casas de este manicomio... este, yo, perdón, quiero decir Santuario hermoso que protege la paz de la Tierra  (Ni yo me la creí y no se por que), lo que sea, vamos directo a Acuario en donde dos sujetos están en su entrada discutiendo – 

- Pero.. ¡¿Por qué no?! – Le reclama Camus a Milo – 

- Pues... ehh yo... verás... – 

- ¿Por qué no quieren que ponga un restaurant? ¡¿Contesta Milo?! – 

- Veras tu comida es... es... – Sudando frió al tener que decir la triste realidad – 

- ¡¿Siii?! ¿Mi comida es? – 

- Pues como ya te habíamos dicho, es... es... especial... ¡Si! ¡¡Muy especial!! -

- Por eso quiero poner un negocio de comida ¿Qué es eso tan malo? – Cruzándose de brazos – 

- No... no es malo... pero... – 

- ¿Pero que? Milo ¿No me estarás ocultando algo así como los demás? ¿Verdad? – 

- No Camus, claro que no pero... – Suspirando – Bien, tu ganas, verás la razón por la que nadie dijo te nada es por que... por que...  – Poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada inquisitiva de Camus – 

- ¿Y bien? –

- Por que... tu comida es tan especial que... que....¡¡Los caballeros se oro no quisiéramos compartirla con nadie!! ¡¡Si eso es!! – 

- ¿He? Haber explícate – 

- Si, Verás Camus – Pasándole un brazo por su hombro – Hay ciertas cosas que nosotros como caballeros de oro solo deberíamos sufrir... quiero decir... disfrutar... y una de esas cosas es tu "de-li-ci-o-sa" comida – Diciéndolo con mucha fuerza de voluntad - ... el mundo aún no esta preparado para ella "...Ni tampoco nosotros pero ya que nos queda..." – Pensando esto ultimo – 

- Haaa, ya entendí, nunca creí que les gustara tanto – Llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas – Y yo creí que cocinaba horrible... snif! snif! snif! Pero ya veo que no... – 

- Ha si, claro, claro, como tu digas – Con una gota de sudor – Pero anda reanímate, por que no mejor piensas en poner otro tipo de negocio, no se, que te parece... mmmm... – Echando una vistazo a su alrededor y luego observando el interior del tempo - ¡¡Una pista de patinaje!! – 

- ¿Una pista... de patinaje...? – 

- Así es mi buen amigo, vamos dentro y te digo – Caminando hasta dentro de Acuario seguido muy atento de Camus – 

- O.k Soy todo oídos, habla Milo – 

- Pero si es mas claro que el agua Camus, puedes invertir tu dinero en una pista de patinaje y tu ya sabes de todo eso, además que no tendrías que pagar por la refrigeración eso lo puedes hacer tu solo o explotar a tu pupilo de Hyoga el caso es igual ¿Qué opinas? – 

- En primer lugar yo ya dije que no soy un refrigerador con patas – Frunciendo el ceño – Pero utilizar a Hyoga para el trabajo me gusta, solo lo engañare diciéndole que es parte de un entrenamiento y así me ahorraría su salario, no esta mal, en realidad nada mal tu idea Milo –

- Ya vez que cuando quiero se me ocurren grandes ideas – Inflando el pecho –

- Si, pero el problema es que nunca quieres ja! ja! ja! – 

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso Camus, muy gracioso – 

- Bueno ya, no seas tan gruñón solo era una broma – 

- Hum!! Esta bien te lo paso por esta vez solo con una condición – 

- ¿Cuál? – 

- ¿Qué me hagas una pista en este momento? – 

- ¡¡¿Queeee?!! ¡¡Pero estas loco o que?!! ¡¡¿En donde demonios la voy a poner?!! – 

- Pues aquí en tu templo, lógicamente – 

- A no, eso si que no, mucho trabajo me costo reconstruirlo para que tu vengas con una de tus locas ideas, y termine todo destruido y húmedo, para el colmo – 

- O no seas exagerado, sino voy a destruir tu templo, solo tengo ganas de patinar un rato y tu templo es perfecto para eso... – 

- Pero... – 

- ...Además te ayudare a trapear toda el agua que quede... ¿Qué te parece? – 

- No lo se – 

- Vamos hombre, no seas tan aguafiestas ¡Diviértete un rato! ¡Y ya te dije que te ayudaré a limpiar! ¡¿Qué mas quieres?! – 

- Mmmm, esta bien, ganaste Milo – 

- ¡¡Yupiiii!! – 

- Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto – Musita con un mal presentimiento Camus – 

- ¿Y bien que esperas? Congela el piso – 

- Ya voy, mandón, ¡¡Polvo de Diamante!! – Lanzando su afamada técnica de aire frío y congelando todo el piso y las paredes en segundos – 

- ¡¡Perfecto!! – Lanzándose al hielo – 

- ¡Espera Milo! ¡Necesitas unos pa...!

- ¡¡Ahhhh!!! – Resbalándose hasta estrellarse contra un muro – 

- ...tines... – 

- @_@ Y apenas me lo dices – 

- Creí que ya lo sabías – 

- Si pero se me olvido je! je! je! – Apoyándose en una columna para intentar pararse pero sin mucho éxito por que sus pies se resbalaban de una lado para otro – Camus... no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda – 

- Si claro, te ayudaré solo déjame ir por algo a mi cuarto – 

- ¿Qué? – 

- Unos patines lógicamente yo no soy tan tonto como tu – Retirándose con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – 

- Huy, debí haberlo sospechado -_-! – Resbalándose -  ¡¡Me caigo!!... ¡¡Me caigo!! – Abrazando la columna como un niño chiquito – De aquí a lo que regresa ese Camus ya se habrá derretido todo el hielo, bah!! ¿Qué más me da? Así lo intentaré – Se dice valientemente y temblando se despega de la columna e intenta avanzar moviéndose chistosamente hasta quedar en medio del templo - ¡¡Aja!! ¡¡Lo logre!! – Sonríe Victorioso pero en eso tiembla y se comienza a abrir de piernas - ¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡En el nombre de mi humanidad!! ¡¡Noooo!! – Grita cuando... se abre de piernas completito, primero podías ver la cara de horror de Milo, luego una de angustia y finalmente - ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Eso duele!! - 

Camus en su cuarto oye el grito de su amigo 

- No, no, no, parece que nunca aprehenderás Milo je! je! je! – Y sigue buscando los patines en un viejo baúl – 

Y algunos cientos de escaleras mas debajo, nuestros bien queridos protagonistas siguen su recorrido turístico por las doce casas ahora con rumbo a Acuario, luego de que Saga y Kanon llegarán a Capricornio y suplicar ayuda a un Shura que para su desgracia no se hallaba ahí en ese momento, por lo que fatigados ahora van rumbo a la próxima casa para ver si ahí se podían deshacer de "todo el mundo" que ya traen encima.

Más atrás Aioria los persigue sin dejar de pensar en su gran venganza en contra de ellos y aún mas atrás también esta MM que huye de Alde quien se ha unido a toda la bola de chiflados en esta cacería que empezó desde la mañana.

- Saga, ya me canse ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Habla con voz exhausta Kanon símbolo de estar dando las últimas –

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? Eso no me lo preguntes a mí, y mueve esos pies que no se que le hiciste al león de allá atrás pero ya esta por alcanzarnos – 

- Mmmm... Yo no le hice nada – Con cara de niño bueno – 

- ¿Por qué no te creo? ¡¡Muévete ya!! – Empujando para aumentar su velocidad – 

Y en Acuario

- ¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Ayúdame no seas malo!! – Le grita Milo quien sigue en la misma posición – 

- ¡¡Después!! ¡¡Aún no encuentro el otro par de los patines!! – 

- Deja ya eso, que si sigo así nunca llegare a tener descendencia – 

- ¡¿Y?! De todos modos ni a novia llegas – 

- Muy gracioso, ¡Muy gracioso! ¡¡Ya ven acá!! – 

- Ya te dije que en cuanto encuentre lo que estoy buscando mientras arregla el problema ¡¡Tu solo!! – 

- Me las a pagar Camus – Musita Milo ya resignado de que su mejor amigo no le quisiera dar una mano, por lo que da un suspiro y como puede intenta levantarse doliéndole "ahí" hasta que se para completamente con un a sonrisa de satisfacción la cual le dura muy poco al oír la estampida acercándosele rápidamente - ¿Y ahora? ¿Eso que es? – 

- ¡¡Milo!! – Le grita Saga al entrar a Acuario de un brinco seguido de cerca de Kanon y... - ¡¡Ahhh!! – Salir disparado al empezar a resbalarse por todo el templo – 

- ¡¡Saga, Kanon!! ¡¡Sujétense de algo!! – Intenta inútilmente ayudarles – 

- ¡¡Aja!! ¡¡Hasta que te alcanzo!! – Se oye otra voz en la entrada haciendo su aparición triunfal Aioria y así como los otros dos apenas a entrado al templo y empieza su patinaje sobre hielo – 

- ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! – 

- ¡¡Tu también agárrate de algo Aioria!! – Milo trata de auxiliarles pero esto aún no terminaba, más pasos se acercaban - ¡¿Quién más falta? – Observando la entrada y... – 

- ¡¡Ya te dije que primero tendrás que atraparme Aldebarán!! – Dice MM al entrar a Acuario – 

- ¡¡Y yo lo lograré aunque sea lo último que haga ¿Entendiste MM?!!-

- ¡¡No me intimidas!! – Así todos entran a la pista de hielo, primero MM, Alde y más atrás cinco caballeritos de bronce mas tres de oro que en cuanto ponen un pie pierden el control y comienzan a deslizarse sin parar por todo el templo – 

- "...Esto no me gusta nada..." – Piensa Milo – 

"Así es como Acuario ha pasado a ser escenario de uno de los mas extraños espectáculos, haciendo que hasta la mas bella de las obras sobre hielo fueran poca cosa con lo aquí mostrado... un reverendo desastre... todos yendo para aya y para acá si control alguno..." 

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunta Seiya quien patina a gran velocidad contra un muro... y ¡¡Bom!!... dejar su figura bien marcada...-

- ¡¡Hermano!! – Grita Shun muerto de miedo al no poder parar e ir a dar contra una columna - ¡¡No!! – Cierra los ojos fuertemente pero para su fortuna Mu que pasaba por ahí logra desviarlo de su suerte- 

- ¡¡Por fin!! – Se dice Hyoga quien es el primero en lograr frenarse solo para que.. ¡¡Fium!! – 

- ¡¡Quítate Ganso que me estorbas!! – ... Ikki pasará encima de él y lo dejara embarrado contra el suelo – 

- ¡¡Intenten detenerse!! – Les dice inútilmente Milo al tratar de darles instrucciones, hasta que se da cuenta de que alguien se dirige justamente hacia él - ¡¡Hay no!!  ¡¡Aioria!! ¡¡Gira!! ¡¡Gira!! ¡¡No te me acerques!! – 

- ¡¡No puedo frenar!! ¡¡Quítate de mi camino Milo!! – 

- Solo esto me faltaba... ¡¡Restricción!! – Milo utiliza una de sus técnicas con lo que lograr paralizar a Aioria a escasos centímetros de ser aplastado pero no contaba que de otro lado suyo... -

- ¡¡Milo!! -

- ¿He? - 

- ¡¡FIUM!! – Alde lo arrollara dejándolo noqueado viendo toritos volando alrededor suyo – 

- @-@ Si yo ya sabia que hoy no debía levantarme de la cama - 

Todo este escándalo no pasa desapercibido por el dueño del templo, Camus, quien deja de buscar los afamados patines y va hasta la entrada de su cuarto y abre la puerta solo para ver... a un Alde dirigirse directamente hacia él 

- ¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Apártate que no me puedo detener!! – 

- ...... – Camus solo cierra la puerta con un GOTOTA de sudor, pero ya cuando esta por reaccionar – 

- ¡¡CRASHHH!! – Alde derriba la puerta junto con todo y el dueño quedando casi toda la habitación destrozada – 

- @_@ - Alde – 

Y en la pista

Varios ya se han detenido, y ninguno fue de una manera muy agradable, la mayoría se estrello el uno contra el otro como Shiryu contra su maestro Docko, Aioria fue arrollado por MM que pasaba por ahí, Ikki contra Shun al intentar inútilmente salvarlo, finalmente Mu, Shaka, Saga y Kanon aún estaban en problemas

- ¡¡Ahora si eres todo mío Kanon!! – Dice Shaka al ver que están por colisionar con uno de los gemelos fantásticos – 

- ¡¡Yo soy Saga idiota!! – 

- ¡¡Pagarás el chichón que me hice por tu culpa Saga!! – Dice Mu al ver al otro hermano – 

- ¡¡Pero si yo soy Kanon!! – 

- ¡¡Eso no importa, ya los tenemos!! – Dice Shaka, Saga y Kanon piensan rápido y solo atina a hacer esto... – 

- ¡¡Ahora!! – Ordena Kanon y ambos se resbalan por sobre el hielo para pasar entre los pies de sus perseguidores – 

- ¡¡¿Queeee?!! – No se la cree ninguno de los dos – 

- Ja! Ja! – Se burlan al unísono -  

- No lo puedo creer... ¿He? ¡¡O no!! ¡¡Mu!! – Le grita Shaka al ver que ahora se dirige contra él -

- ¡¡Shaka!! – Y ambos se estrellan el uno contra le otro terminando Mu encima de Shaka con estrellitas a su alrededor – 

Finalmente Saga y Kanon salen patinando con rumbo a la salida de Acuario lo cual logran ya sin mayores problemas y su siguiente parada es... Phycis.

**- FIN DEL TRECE - ******

**¿Cómo reaccionará Camus cuando despierte? ¿Qué les hará? Además de que por fin todos los santos por fin se agarrarán a golpes, hasta los que no tienen casi nada que ver, haciendo un verdadero desastre junto con el castigo más extraño que otra cosa que les pondrá Saori – Atena******

**Próximo capítulo: "Muerte al que se mueva"******


	14. ¡¡Muerte al que se mueva!

"DIVERSI"N EN EL SANTUARIO"

**CAPITÚLO 14: "MUERTE AL QUE SE MUEVA"******

- ¡¡Ought!! Mi cabeza – Despertando un Alde que de momento no sabe en donde esta, hasta que recuerda poco a poco lo ocurrido – Hey es cierto... yo no podía frenarme, luego aplaste sin querer a Milo je, je, je se veía muy chistoso como estampa en el piso y luego... mmm... ¡¡Camus!! – Parándose de un brinco y buscándolo por todo el deshecho cuarto con la puerta derribada, pero no encontrándolo – Que curioso, no está... – Esta por salir de ahí cuando ve que debajo de la puerta algo se hallaba, por lo que la levanta y ¡¡Oh gran sorpresa!! Ahí estaba Camus todo noqueado –

- @__@ - 

- ¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Vamos despierta!! – Dice Ade intentado prácticamente "despegándolo" del piso – 

- Ahhh, pero que lindas son las estrellitas – Es su contestación tonta, Alde hace una mueca por lo que prefiere llevárselo y ver que había sido de los demás, sale hasta a la pista y... – Pero... ¿Qué paso aquí? – Se pregunta al ver el tremendo desastre, con esto Camus medio reacciona para observar lo que quedaba de su templo ) – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeee?!! – Es su grito que no puede reprimir, por un lado varios dejaron su figura bien marcada en las paredes de "su" templo, otros más lo habían echo contra las columnas y Milo se encontraba prácticamente besando el piso y si esto no fuera suficiente el hielo ya comenzaba a derretirse y todo se estaba llenado de lodo, cosa que no le gusta para nada al caballero de Acuario quien inconscientemente empieza a elevar su cosmo, haciendo que Alde de unos pasos alejándose de él, mientras que los otros comenzaban a reponerse de los golpes que se dieron – 

- Hay, creó que me rompí algo – Dice Docko al intentar incorporarse, siendo ayudado por Shiryu – 

- ¿Oye Mu? – Habla Shaka – 

- ¿Si? – 

- ¡¡QUITATE!! – Mu se encontraba encima de Shaka cosa que a él no le hacia gracia por lo que lo avienta lejos – 

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! – 

-  Gracias Mu –

- Cínico -_-  

- Todo me duele – Se queja  Hyoga  – 

- Pues a mi no me duele absolutamente nada de nada – Dice tontamente Seiya  quien se "separa" de la pared en la que se estrello -

- Y como te va a doler si ya estas mas que acostumbrado a las golpizas, a veces pienso que eres masoquista –_­– Le responde "cortésmente" Aioria - 

- K...kk...k Me lleva, ¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió poner una estúpida pista aquí? – Se pregunta de mal humor Ikki, ayudando a parar a Shun, que al igual que los otros intentan pararse (MM ya se dio a la fuga) – 

- ¡¡A mi!! ¡¡Algún problema!! – Todos voltean a ver de donde proviene la enfurecida voz solo para ver a Camus con su cosmo a todo lo que da –

- Ma... ma... maestro – Intenta hablar Hyoga pero ya sabe que están en GRANDES problemas – 

- ¡¡Nada de Maestro!! ¡¡¿Quién les dio permiso de entrar a mi templo y arruinármelo?!! ¡¡¿HE?!! – Comenzado a perder la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba – 

- No, nadie pero... – Intenta encontrar una buena excusa Hyoga pero... – 

- ¿No crees que exageras Camus? – Dice tranquilamente Ikki – 

- ¿Exagero? No me digas – 

- Pues si te digo, no habríamos redecorado tu templo si tu en primer lugar no hubieras congelado el piso, cualquiera podía haberse matado con todo ese hielo y nieve – Finaliza Ikki cruzándose de brazos, todos se turnan entre verlo a él y luego ver a Camus quien no dice nada pero tiene una vena en la frente que esta empezando a latir de furia – 

- Con que eso crees ¿He? – Dice suavemente – 

- Si – 

- Sabes, tiene razón cualquiera podía haberse lastimado con la pista y en parte es bueno que no te hayas matado... ¡¡PARA HACERLO YO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!! – Alzando sus brazos para hacer su máxima técnica -

- ¡¡Ya vez lo que hiciste Ikki!! – Le reclama Hyoga - ¡¡Nunca había visto a mi maestro tan furioso!! ¡¡Discúlpate con él!! –

- No – 

- Pero hermano – Interviene Shun - 

- He dicho que no Shun - 

- Además como veo que a todos ustedes les gusta jugar con hielo ¡¡Esto va para todos!! ¡¡Ejecución Aurora!! – Cada uno con una gota de sudor observa la tormenta de hielo que se les avecina, por lo que lo único que pueden hacer es... huir de ahí lo más rápido que posible o morir como estatuas de hielo... Ikki al principio no se mueve, había dicho lo que pensaba y no iba retractarse pero Shun no pensaba lo mismo que él por lo que lo jala del brazo y todos salen de Acuario tan rápido como entraron – 

- ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡No se detengan!! – Les aconseja Hyoga - 

- ¡¡Vuelvan acá y tomen el castigo que se merecen!! – Les grita Camus desde la salida de su templo y empezando también a perseguirlos por todas las escaleras rumbo a Phycis, jalándose consigo a Milo para ver si cuando por fin despertara pudiera ayudarlo, pero él... – 

- @-@ - Sigue viendo toritos con alas volar alrededor suyo – 

Y en Phycis

Saga y Kanon ya han llegado hasta ese ultimo templo, y se detienen para tomar un poco de aire

- Ah, ah, ahora si Saga... ya no puedo más – Cayendo de rodillas – 

- Y tu crees que... yo no me canso o que... estoy en las mismas – Haciendo lo mismo y mientras recuperan el aire Kanon observa con detenimiento todo el templo – 

- Oye –  

- ¿Qué? – 

- Esta vació, no veo a Afro con sus famosas rosas por ningún lado – 

- ¿Mm? – Volteando a todo alrededor suyo – Oye es cierto, no esta, que extraño, siempre esta esperando que alguien quiera pasar y le tenga que decir lo hermoso que es o no lo deja seguir por su templo - Y mientras se paran y observan todo con detenimiento no se dan cuenta que alguien mas entra corriendo a toda velocidad al templo – 

- Creo que ahora si, ya me deshice de ese mastodonte – Se dice quien es nada más y nada menos que MM que huye lo más lejos que puede de Acuario, y esta volteando detrás suyo por lo que no se da cuenta de los gemelos hasta que gira la cabeza enfrente suyo y... -  ¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Saga, Kanon!! ¡¡Ustedes otra vez!! – 

- ¿He? ¿Quién me habla? – Dice Saga y junto con Kanon ambos voltean y... – 

- ¡¡MM!! – Gritan al unísono - 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! - Y MM choca contra ellos, cayendo todos juntos al piso – 

 - @_@ - MM - 

- @-@ - Kanon - 

- @_@ - Saga – 

Y escaleras abajo

- ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡Corran!! – Grita Hyoga encabezando el desfile de locos rumbo a Phycis – 

- ¡¡No les ayudes Hyoga!! – Le grita Camus que va detrás arrogándoles a todos bolas de nieve con muy buena puntería - ¡¡Eres mi discípulo y deberías ayudarme!! – 

- Si, pero... – 

- ¡¡Ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima!! ¡¡Haré cubitos de hielo!! – 

- ¡¡Pero maestro!! – 

- ¡¡Tu ya cállate!! – Arrogando una gran bola de nieve y dándole en la mera cabeza a Hyoga que solo atina a seguir corriendo así mismo que los demás cada uno con su motivo ya sea para atrapara a un gemelo, o a MM; o bien no terminar como un témpano, cualquiera de ellas es valida ^_^ - 

Y en Phycis

- Genial, ya solamente faltaba que tú MM llegaras y me arrollaras – Dice Kanon que medio se recupera del buen golpe dado pero se queda sentado en el piso al igual que todos – 

- Ja! Como si fuera mi culpa que ustedes se quedaran aquí parados como idiotas, habiendo mejores lugares para embobarse que la casa de Afro – Cruzándose de brazos – 

- No me insultes MM, que si para esa vamos yo te puede decir muchas cosas más por ejemplo... ¡¡Mmmm!! – Kanon ya no puede dar a conocer su alto vocabulario refinado por que Saga oportunamente le tapa la boca – 

- ¡¡Ya basta los dos!! ¡¡Estamos en serios problemas como para que nos pongamos a discutir tonterías!! – 

- Hum!! Creo que tienes razón – Le contesta MM quien ya oye la estampida acercárseles – Bien, yo me largo ya – Intenta parase pero oh desgracias de la vida se le ha dormido el pie, por lo que se tambalea y cae encima de los hermanos "otra vez" – 

- ¡¡No!! - 

- ¡¡¿Por qué a mí? – Se queja MM y Saga y Kanon intentan ayudarlo así como ayudarse así mismo al pararse, pero el cansancio sumado a que sus piernas también no les responden, hace que sus esfuerzos sean en vano y perdieran valioso tiempo y que sus futuros ejecutores se les aproximarán cada vez más y más – 

- ¡¡Apúrence que ya mero llegan!! – Ordena MM –

- ¡¡¿Y que crees que estamos haciendo?!! – Le responde Saga, apenas han acabado de incorporarse cuando la desgracia les hace frente, al templo entran como bólidos Hyoga, Alde, Aioria, Shaka, Docko, Mu y cuatro caballeritos de bronce más – 

- ¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!! ¡¡AHORA SI SON MÍOS!! – Gritan Shaka y Docko al mismo tiempo justo cuando los ven y se les abalanzan encima – 

- ¡¡YA TE TENGO MM!!  – Dice Alde que hace lo mismo, ellos intentan huir pero desgraciadamente a penas Kanon da un paso, y él muy tonto se resbala haciendo caer igual a Saga y MM detrás de él-

- Que Atena nos salve... no, reitero lo dicho, mejor cualquier otro Dios nos salve, ¡¡Pero que lo haga!! – Son las últimas palabras de  Kanon al ver venir encima a todos los que lo persiguieron durante todo el día – 

¡¡BOOM!! 

Es el estruendo al empezar una verdadera lucha entre todos ellos, pero también Mu se les une 

- ¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡Yo tengo también tengo cuentas que arreglar!! – Y se incorpora a la bola de humo formada – 

- ¡¡No se olviden de mí!! – Dice Aioria haciendo lo mismo, solo los caballeros de bronce se quedan dudosos de participara o no, hasta que... – 

- ¡¡¿Qué están esperando?!! ¡¡A darle su merecido a esos dos!! – Ordena Ikki quien se sonríe malévolamente y se va a la lucha – 

- ¿Qué opinas Shiryu? – Pregunta tímidamente Shun – 

- Yo no se tu, pero yo tengo que sacar toda la frustración que ya traigo encima y ¿Qué mejor que los golpes? – Y se tira hacia la bola de humo – 

- Mmm, bueno creo que tienes razón aunque particularmente estoy en contra de la violencia pero a ver, ¡Si! ¡Vamos a probar! ¡Puede ser divertido! – Dice Shun feliz y va a dar uno que otro golpe a quien se deje - 

Ahora solo queda Seiya y Hyoga, este ultimo esa por decir algo, cuando en la entrada de Phycis aparece Camus con la misma furia de antes 

- ¡¡NO SE ME ESCAPARAN!! – 

- Maestro Camus... permítame explica... ¡¡Ought!! – Intento vanamente decir algo Hyoga pero a pura contestación lo que recibe es una bola de nieve que le da en pleno rostro y lo hace caer en el mero centro de la nube de humo y de la pelea – ¡¡Ahhh!! – 

- ¡¡Eso si que no, ustedes no se golpearan el uno al otro, no sin que antes yo les de su merecido por lo de mi templo!! – Dice Camus al momento de que al Milo que trajera arrastrando lo aventara a la pelea y luego el hiciera lo mismo – 

Solo queda Seiya que no sabe exactamente que hacer, solo se queda ahí parado como un inútil observando todo, hasta que Ikki sale de la bola de humo

- Seiya – 

- Ikki – 

- Mmmm... Seiya – Enfureciendo la voz -

- Ikki – Contesta cortésmente Seiya, a estas alturas ya  Ikki tiene una vena en la frente – 

- Seiya – 

- ¿Si? - 

- ¡¡Adentro idiota!! – Aventándolo a la lucha seguido lentamente de él -

Y así a todos los espectadores, ha empezado una de las luchas mas formidable de todos los tiempos

"Una nube de polvo de la cual solo provienen insultos, reproches de todo tipo sin contar con que emergían cada segundo pies, manos, pies con manos, cabezas que de inmediato eran devueltas a la pelea jalándolos del cabello, junto con todo tipo de cosas

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Grita Kanon – 

- ¡¡¿Quién me mordió?!! – Se queja MM – 

- ¡¡Hey quien me esta tocando "Ahí"!! – Dice Docko – 

- ¡¡Nadie!! – 

...Responden a coro todos, hasta que de la nube empiezan a salir ahora rayos de fuego, hielo, energía y todo tipo de técnicas de todos los caballeritos habidas y por haber... pero esto aún no terminaba, o no, en la entrada de Phycis todavía quedaba un caballero dispuesto a dar de golpes a todos y el es nada mas que... Aioros...

- ¡¡Con que aquí están!! – Dice con furia, quien de puro milagro había logrado salir del agujero donde cayo (¿Cómo?, usando sus flechas para trepar, que buen uso de estas ^^) - ¡¡TENGO ASUNTOS PENDIENTES CON TODOS USTEDES, Y AHORA ME LOS VOY A COBRAR!! – Dicho y echo se une a la lucha incrementando la esfera del polvo y humo sin contar que los grito aumentan más... - 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Socorro!! – Grita Kanon – 

- ¡¡Ayúdenme!! – Le sigue Saga – 

- ¡¡ &#&/!@?¡#!($% !! – De MM ^^! – 

... Y así siguen y siguen sin contar que hora también vuelan flechas para todos lados, Kanon intentaba salir de ahí arrastrándose en el piso pero no era tan fácil por que tan solo alguien lo veía, era jalado de la pierna y devuelto a la pelea otra vez... 

- ¡¡Noooo!! – Es su grito de desesperación – 

Y a fuera de Phycis

Aquí afuera se acercan tanto Afro como Shura, este ultimo con su armadura puesta por que estaba ayudando a Afro con su jardín (Eso de tener la Excalibur es muy útil para podar ^^) pero al oír el tremendo escándalo proveniente de la casa de Phycis...

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se pregunta Shura –  

- No lo se... mmmm... pues tal vez son mis admiradores – Dice Afro con estrellitas en los ojos *_* pensando que tenía visitas para admirar su gran belleza, si como no – 

Ambos corren hasta el templo para ver quien hacia tanto escándalo pero al enterarse de la triste verdad se quedan como piedras al ver el tremendo espectáculo, sobre todo Afrodita quien ve como su templo ha pasado a ser un "Ring"  y no solo eso, de la humareda sale un rayo de energía que derrumba una columna, de otro lado sale hielo que congela parte del techo, sumando todas la flechas que ya están calvadas por todas partes, incluso una sale con dirección a ellos 

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – Se agacha Shura, Afro hace lo mismo pero su rostro ha empezado a demostrar una gran furia, su piel esta roja y yo no creo que sea rubor –

- Shura... apártate... – Dice sutilmente – 

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – Pregunta peor solo ve como Afro sacas sus rosas rojas – 

- ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡DETENGANSE YA!! – Ordena Afro con voz bastante furiosa a todos los luchadores que "asombrosamente" obedecen y se quedan paralizados y cuando el humo se desvanece se puede ver como unos se tiraban golpes, otros se protegían, otros mas se les aplicaban llaves y un Saga, Kanon, y MM intentando salir de ahí como les fuera posible -  

- A... Afro... – Habla Mu – 

- ¡¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?!! ¡¡Ya vieron lo que han hecho!! ¡¡Han arruinado mí hermoso y perfecto templo!! ¡¡Con su estúpida pelea!! ¡¡Pero ahora verán!! – Alzando sus rosas ante las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros – 

- ¿Qué va hacer? – Pregunta Seiya – 

- ¡¡ROSAS ROJAS!! ¡¡ATAQUEN!! – 

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – Las rosas salen rápidamente rumbo a los revoltosos que no atinan a nada y salen "volando" por todo el templo con este ataque para que finalmente las rosas los dejaran "clavados" en la pared ((Algo así a la manera de Tuxedo Mask)), pero era curioso ver como habían terminado en el muro, ya que todos salieron disparados de la manera mas extraña y estaban pegados como si fueran figuras contorsionistas, unos boca abajo, otros de espalda y otro mas sin forma definida; es más, si comparabas una pintura de Picasso con ellos, creo que le hallabas más forma a la pintura... ^_^ -

- ¡¡Afro, bájanos de aquí!! – Le grita Seiya quien termino de patas para arriba y todo lo ve al revés - ¡¡Me estoy mareando!! – 

- ¡¡Si, Afro!! ¡¡Esto no es gracioso!! – Dice Saga quien tuvo la mala suerte de terminar cerca del un quejumbroso Seiya – 

- ¡¡Pescado del demonio!! ¡¡BAJAME!! – Le gritan en coro Ikki y MM y así todos los demás – 

- ¡¡NO LO HARE!! – Es por toda contestación que recibe por parte de él – 

- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡En ese caso lo haré yo solo! – Dice Alde que eleva su cosmo para safarse seguido de Mu, Shaka y en fin, todos los doraditos, pero en eso... un rayo de cosmo los detiene – 

- ¡¡ALTO!! ¡¡¡DE AHÍ NO SE MUEVE NADIE!!! – Ordena alguien quien se encuentra en la entrada del templo, todo mundo voltea y ven que es nada más y nada menos que... – 

- ¡¡Saori!! – Dicen los de bronce – 

- ¡¡Atena!! – Los de oro - 

Y así era, Saori- Atena que lo ultimo que supimos de ella fue que casi la aplastaba el techo de Virgo; ella, quien tuvo que sacrificar gran arte de su vestido-fondo para liberarse; ella, quien tenia golpes, moretones, rasguños, y kilogramos de mugre por todos lados, si Atena... quien estaba mas que dispuesta a matar a todos sus santos con sus propias manos ^^ y quien se encuentra en la mera entada del templo de Phycis sujetando su mismo palote de dos metros que le sirve aparte de soporte para no caerse le sirvió para cruzar de milagro por todos los templos vacíos y que ahora pasaba a ser como un nuevo "Báculo de la Victoria" con el cual trasmite todo su furioso cosmo (¡Con que para eso sirve el dichoso palito!) 

- Sa... Saori... que milagro que por fin te vemos, dime ¿Estas bien? – Dice alegremente Seiya, pero Saori no compartía los mismos sentimientos – 

- Grrrr – Lo mira fulminante no solo a él sino que también a todos los demás Caballeros que solo atinan a hacer esto – 

- ¡¡Glup!! –

- ¿Qué... Que nos vas hacer? – Se anima finalmente hablar Kanon (Quien por cierto, tiene toda la culpa de todo esto y sabe que no le esperaba nada bueno) – 

- ¿Qué les voy hacer? – Repite Atena caminando un poco tambaleante por todo el templo, todos la ven expectantes, incluso Shura que en primer lugar no sabe que le paso a su Diosa, seguido de Afro quien se dedica mentalmente a criticarla... - 

- "... ¡Pero que horror! que asquerosa ropa, ¿Que son esa fachas?... que no se me acerque ¡Largo! ¡Largo!... puede que me contagie de alguna enfermedad con toda esa mugre que tiene encima..." – O sea, la vanidad andando -  

Saori por su parte observa a todos muy atentamente hasta que su vista se fija en un Afro que solo voltea hacia otro lado rogando que no supiera leer la mente pero Saori pensaba otra cosa y una sonrisa malévola cruza por su rostro 

– Oh Afrodita, acércate – 

- ¿He? Yo... bueno... Si – Obedeciendo - 

- Dime, ¿Qué te parecería ir de compras con todos los gastos pagados? – Ante estas palabras todos se quedan con varios ¿¿¿??? signos de interrogación en la cabeza y pensando que su Diosa ya se había vuelto loca con tanto golpe – 

- ¡¡Lo dice en serio!! – Contesta Afro *_* - 

- Por supuesto – 

- ¡¡Claro que acepto!! ¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¡¡¿Cuándo?!! ¡¡¿Dónde!! – 

- Ahora mismo, claro esta – Sonriendo dulcemente; claro esta conversación desconcertó a mas de un caballero que creía que su castigo sería mínimo la horca – 

- Oye Saga... – Le susurra Kanon quien está cerca – 

- ¿Qué quieres? – 

- Es imaginación mía o Atena perdió la razón – 

- Pues... no se y sinceramente no quiero saberlo, además si se va sería perfecto para que nos diéramos a la fuga no solo del Santuario sino que también del país ¡¡Y todo por tu culpa!! – 

- No empieces Saga, ya te dije que fue culpa de ella y... – No alcanza terminara de discutir por que se da cuenta que de quien hablaban se les acercaba lentamente – 

- Muy bien caballeros – Habla calmadamente Saori – Su castigo comienza desde ahora – 

- ¡¡¿Queee?!! – 

- Así es... ¡¡Shura!! – 

- Si, si Atena – Llegando hasta su lado y haciendo una reverencia –

- ¿Tu eres considerado el más fiel de todos los Caballeros, no es así? – 

- Si, así es Atena ¿Por qué? – 

- Por que te tengo una importante misión – 

- ¿Cuál? – Saori toma aire y... - 

- ¡¡VIGILAR A TODA ESTA BOLA DE INÚTILES QUE TENGO POR GUARDIANES!! ¡¡Y SI ALGUNO SE ATREVE A TRATAR DE DARSE A LA FUGA QUIERO QUE LO DETENGAS!! ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA SI LOS HACES CACHITOS CON TUS TÉCNICAS PERO DE AQUÍ NO SE MUEVE NADIE HASTA MI REGRESO!! ¡¡¿ENTIENDES!! – 

- Si, comprendo, comprendo perfectamente – Con una gota de sudor al ver la furia de la Diosa – 

- Pues más te vale, ¡¡Afro!! ¡Vamonos de compras hasta que se me acabe el dinero! – 

- ¡¡Siiiii!! – Contesta feliz Afrodita, y por su parte Seiya - 

- No entendí, ¿Por qué esto es un castigo? – 

- ¡¡Eres un idiota bien echo Seiya!! – Le contesta Saga - Que no entiendes que de aquí a lo que vuelva Atena y ese tonto de Afro pueden pasar desde horas... ¡¡HASTA DÍAS!! –

- ¡¡¿Queee?!! ¡¡¿Quieres decir que me quedare viendo todo al revés durante días?!! – 

- Hasta que captas -_- idiota - 

- ¡¡Nooooo!! ¡¡Me moriré si me estoy un segundo más aquí colgado!! – Haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito e intenta bajarse pero en eso Shura... – 

- ¡¡Excalibur!! – Utiliza su veintiunica técnica para detenerlo – 

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Recibí ordenes de no dejarlos bajar y he de cumplirlas –

- Lo que nos faltaba – Interrumpe Docko – Que a Shura le diera por la ética del Caballero – 

- Lo reitero... estamos perdidos ;_; - Dice Saga - ¡¡Y SIGUE SIENDO TU CULPA KANON!! – 

- ¡¡Que no!! – 

- ¡¡No, es culpa de los dos!! – Interrumpe Ikki – 

- ¡¡A no, eso si que no!! ¡¡Yo no tuve nada que ver desde un principio!! – Responde Saga – 

- ¡¡Pero si de mi chichón!! – Se queja Mu – 

- ¡¡Pero eso fue tu culpa por no fijarte!! – 

- ¡¡Y tu Kanon, por burlarte de mí!! – Dice Aioira – 

- ¡¡Y de mí!! – Dice Shaka –

- ¡¡Y todos ustedes por la destrucción de mi templo!! – Les grita Aioros – 

- ¡¡Y del mío!! – Le sigue Camus – 

- ¡¡Y tu Camus, ¿Quién te dijo que me involucrarás en tus problemas?!! – Le reclama Milo quien no había tenido nada que ver con el asunto de la remodelación, bueno, no directamente – 

- ¡¡Por que en primer lugar fue tu idea la de congelar el piso y sino te hubiera echo caso esto no habría pasado!! –

- ¡¡Y tu que todavía me sigues la corriente!! – 

- ¡¿Ah si?! – 

- ¡¡Si!! – Y empiezan a discutir los dos grandes amigos y en otro lado...-

- ¡No quiero estar aquí, me quiero bajar! Snif! Snif! – Queriendo llorar Shun – 

- Vamos no llores Shun – Intenta tranquilizarlo Shiryu quien se mantiene sereno ante su castigo y en otra discusión... – 

- ¡¡No estaríamos metidos en este lío si no la hubieras vuelto a tirar Ganso!! – Le reclama Ikki a Hyoga - 

- ¡¡Pero no lo habría echo si tu no me hubieras picado!! ¡¡Que por cierto, aún me la debes!! ¡¡Gallina flameada!! – 

- ¡¡Te haré Ganso al horno cuando salga de aquí!! – 

- ¡¡Y yo haré cubitos de fénix!! – Y en otra discusión... – 

- ¡¡TE MATARÉ KANON!! – Le dice Saga – 

- ¡¡¿Qué nadie perdona un accidente en este lugar?!! – Y en otro lado... - 

- ¡¡Y tu me insultaste MM!! – Dice Alde – 

- ¡¡Pero es que no aguantas tus verdades, eres un chillón!! – 

- ¡¡¿OTRA VEZ?!! – Encendiendo su cosmo para matar a MM pero Shura no puede permitirlo - 

- ¡¡YA BASTA CHICOS!! ¡¡¿Que no ven que si siguen así no solucionaran nada?!! ¡¡Yo les recomiendo que se calmen y lo discutan con calm...!! – 

- ¡¡TU NO TE METAS SHURA!! – Le gritan todos en coro mientras que cada uno sigue con sus discusiones –

Shura solo suspira resignado sabiendo que el tiempo en que tardará en volver Saori y Afro iba a ser el mas largo de toda su vida – 

- Hay por que a mí – Agacha la cabeza y va a intentar calmarlos, hasta donde le fuera posible... – 

**- FIN –******

**AUTORA: **¡¡Fin!! Si que fue difícil este fic, pero esto aún no acaba, o no, hay segunda parte llamada "Noche de parranda" pero tengo que informarles que no se realizará hasta dentro de algún tiempo ya que por el momento me enfocaré en mi otro Fic titulado "Travesuras infantiles", pero si alguien tiene sugerencias para la segunda parte y desea colaborar, todo es bienvenido.

Gracias de todo corazón a todos los que lo leyeron

Ethel 


End file.
